In the words of a kindred spirit
by Serilia
Summary: Complete : Can a few words makes the Slytherin head boy and Gryffindor head girl something more?
1. Chapter 1

Coming back to Hogwarts always was bitter sweet. On one hand, she would leave the high expectations of her home, though these would shortly be replaced by those of her peers. She would see her friends but this would always come with their inability to understand her and what she wished to stand for. Her very presence at Hogwarts came misrepresented as the Head Girl badge on her shoulder marked her as the stereotypical nerd and good doer rather than the individual she sought to be. She disliked the box her school framed her into. She disliked being the intelligent side kick in the Harry Potter golden group. She was finally fed up of surrounding herself with friends that didn't know who she was.

'Just one more year' she mumbled under her breath, all too eager to get it started it only to see it end sooner. Granted, she wasn't exactly unhappy, but the possibility of starting anew in the working world, this time without the adolescent fears of her earlier years at school, was all too alluring. After all, a great deal of who she was here had been determined during that very first year. She had been so excited at the prospect of attending, she'd read everything she could. Finding that her knowledge alienated her from her peers, she buried herself even deeper in knowledge, too unsure of herself to try to make friends. She had relied on her in-class superiority to compensate for her insecurities on her looks and personality. The only time she let her true self shine through that year consisted of a few measly words directed towards McGonnagal after the Troll attack. Luck has it, those moments granted her the friendship of the golden duo, now the golden trio: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. And though they never did try to understand her and would often times laugh at her 'mood swings', she was ever grateful to have them by her side. After all, it had taken up to her 3rd year to be able to stand up for herself and it had only been her 6th year when she had dared sit on her own in the dinning room without caring what anybody thought of it. The second blessing that came attached to her unlikely friends came in the form of the youngest of the red headed family: Ginny Weasley.

From the time they met during the summer before her second year, Hermione found a kindred spirit in the younger girl. Often times, she would confess to fears she herself knew not to possess and the wise young woman always judged her worries objectively and carefully. She trusted the youngest Weasley with her many secrets and with her life. She was the high point of her Hogwarts days: a true sister amidst a mass of strangers.

But as she mounted the Hogwarts express for what would be her last train ride to school, she made quick note of just how much she'd changed. She had entered school being unsure of herself, self conscious of her looks, terrified of failing, and ever so exuberant to make friends she tended to scare them all away. By now, though, she considered herself a woman. She had grown into her looks, her frizzy hair an asset, not a hindrance. She felt at ease in her own skin, walking head held high with confidence as she walked down the long corridors of the train. She was kind towards her peers, but knew how to stand up without them. For that matter, though she had once feared solitude, it was now a close friend. So she spared Ron and Harry a quick hug and headed towards the back of the train, finding herself face to face with the Head Girl/Boy cabin which she had dreamt of since the start of her Hogwarts years. Granted, the recognition would have meant more to her younger self, for during her first few years she wanted nothing more than academic success to compensate for her personal lacks. Now, she regarded the badge as both a gift and a curse, though she settled on making the most out of it. However, as she swung the door open, she found none other than the tormentor of her childhood years: Draco Malfoy.

"Surprised to see me, Granger" he remarked, a cocky grin on his face as she stared at him in momentary shock. But she said nothing of it and moved her packs in, tossing them next to his own and making her way to her side of the cabin.

"Not at all, Malfoy" she replied, equally unfazed by their current condition. "Aside from the somewhat odd looking combinations of colors" she pointed at the all too sharply contrasted reds and golds vs the silvers and greens in the room decor "I see nothing worth startling me here". She started to shuffle through her bags, trying to find a robe to air out before her arrival at Hogwarts.

"I see. So my presence isn't startling?" he continued, though she could tell her lack of recognition of him being there as she carried on with her tidings annoyed him. Her back towards him, she allowed herself the tinniest grin. "Or perhaps startling is not the word... perhaps you welcome my presence. Though that would be surprising indeed considering you've always had a poor taste in men". She nearly laughed. His eternal desperado move: attack her relationships with Harry and Ron. Anyone who bothered to look at them could read there was absolutely nothing but friendship in the trio. However, at one point in her life, such jibes would have left her enraged. Now, they were nothing more than vaguely amusing.

"Just because I might have poor taste in men" she conceded smugly, barely able to keep a straight face as she continued. "Does not mean I would find the company of a mere _boy_ alluring". She spared him a glance for the second time since she'd entered and was pleasantly surprised to see him look more than a tad bit deflated. Granted, Draco Malfoy would never look anything but cocky, but she had learned to read a little bit more into the smaller signs of his moods. Firstly, questioning his manhood was always a blow to the ever so confident Malfoy who had probably lain with every woman he'd ever desired. Secondly, mentioning his status as second best to her in most classes would sure make him angry. And thirdly, a strategy she never relied on and she was ashamed to say Ron and Harry used all too much, Draco Malfoy was always hurt when you spoke of his father's fall before the hands of Harry Potter. The first time Harry had brought it up, she noticed almost instantly Malfoy's eyes dim out and she realized a few days later (having granted him more hours of thought than he deserved) that he had truly been hurt. She had decided to never bring it up herself and frowned at her friends whenever they did. For however much she disliked the man, she had no place to speak of his family, despite his many attacks on hers.

"Snappy as always, Granger" he replied, somewhat tartly. "Glad to hear all that trailing behind the Potter's shadow hasn't left you completely without spirit. After all, I would have never thought you'd make such a nice lap dog".

"It will take much more than your belief that I am his side kick, lap dog, if you will, for me to concede to it as well. After all, in this, you know nothing." She pushed her bags against the corner and sat with a book on her hands. The conversation had gone on just about long enough "As someone who is considered by most his peers to be Lord Voldemort's lap dog, I'd think you of all people would understand. Judge not cause you shall be judged in turn". She then propped the book open on the first empty page and, taking out a quill, began writing, completely blocking out the snarling Slytherin before her.

Like all her diary like rambles, it was never anything too fancy. No long recollections of her day. No letters to 'Dear Diary'. No, she simply wrote down whatever thoughts popped up. Something she could go back to an actually think and analyze. Such small thoughts slowly progressed to form up her conclusions on the world around her. And as she sat there, writing away, another thought occurred to her, of a strange and peculiar nature. She spared at glance at Malfoy, noting his arrogant pose as he too read in his corner. She allowed herself the smallest of a grin as the pieces came together. In her notebook, she then wrote:

_For though there is much to dislike in someone so vain and standoffish, I can say but one thing in his favor. There is too much pride in that one to become anyone's lapdog, because above all else and what Voldemort might threaten to do, this one is a Malfoy and, unlike his father, such a simple title _means_ something._

She wrote down a few more random thoughts before placing it down on the table besides her and looking up to her cabin companion.

"I'll take the first shift" she decided out loud, not bothering with his confirmation. "You can take yours in an hour. We'll also have to work when the first years are unloading so I suggest you get some rest". He barely acknowledged her words but she knew he'd heard. Taking a deep breath to summon whatever patience she could, she turned to leave the cabin. The room was just a little bit too tense for her and she was grateful to be able to stretch out if only to boss around unruly first years.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update as often as I can!

**Disclaimer:** (forgot to write it in the last chapter! Sorry!). I don't own Harry Potter. Sad, but true. Eventually I will own some story or other but, for now, I'll borrow of the creative minds of writers far better than myself and hope they'll excuse my imposition of my own thoughts onto their work.

**Chapter 2: (Draco's Point of View)**

"That damn woman!" snarled Draco Malfoy at his group of friends as he paced their cabin back and forth. Crabe and Goyle continued as if nothing had happened while the ever cocky Blaise Zabini granted his ragging friend a grin. "You should have seen her, writing on her precious book and ignoring me, Me, as if I was barely in the room!" He refrained from stating that the silence had been due to his inability to come up with a proper retort to her insult. How he hated that infuriating woman! As much of a nuisance as she'd been in his classes, he'd always known exactly how to push her around. But in the past year, she'd been untouchable, too aware of her own good sense to let his jibes pass. Worst, she knew exactly what jibes bothered him and exploited them mercilessly. And when in anger, he never knew what to say. At the moment, everything he could have said came to mind but all too late. Swearing to himself, he stormed out of the room and away from Blaise's all too amused grin.

He entered their cabin again and returned to his books. One last year, that's all that was left. One last year and he could move to the other side of the world if he wanted and never see these people again. Never see his family again. Never hear of the workings of wizard London again. The idea was all too appealing.

And then he saw it, as he was about to decided to take a nap, his eyes caught the perfect little notebook on the mudblood's side of the room. Ah! The perfect way to get back at her. Careful to lock the door first, he propped himself onto her side of the room and placed the notebook on his lap. It was clear the thing was normally heavily jinxed for it bore the marks of many spells. But she had left it unattended and unguarded, nothing but the simple lock to keep him away. Careless, Granger, he thought to himself while smiling and muttering the blessed spell: _'alohamora'_.

The book flew open almost immediately and he noted how it returned to the last written page, much like when she had opened it. He considered starting from the beginning but there was so much written the wisest answer would be to start from the last entry and try to keep reading until he found something to bother her with. Her last entry was a series of bullet points, 7 in total, each with a different thought. The first mirrored such thoughts as those he'd experienced but a few moments before:

_There is something about who I am at Hogwards that makes me want to wish the year was already over. Granted, I love the place and will miss it dearly. But it is my time to move on. I already have offers in the states and all across the world as the Valedictorian of our class. Why stay? What could possibly be more appealing than leaving wizard London and the very expectations it carries behind? And though I will miss my Ginny dearly, I have no doubts that we shall still be friends years from now. As for Harry and Ron, I could be gone for three years and come back and know nothing had changed. Harry will still be the golden boy. Ron will still be a clueless goof-ball. And I will be their designated homework buddy and smart side kick._

Her thoughts disturbed him more than he cared to admit. How could anyone so unlike him be so completely attuned to his exact thoughts? He felt himself reflected in her revelations and the bitter sweet parting that would occur at the end of the year. Though perhaps he thought he'd probably have a greater reason for wanting to vanish from this side of the world once school was over. After all, having a lord Voldemort on your tail would not be pretty.

He was about to put the book away, some vague semblance of guilt kicking in at having read something so delicately private, but something in the very last bullet point caught his attention. His name: Malfoy. The entry read as follows:

_For though there is much to dislike in someone so vain and standoffish, I can say but one thing in his favor. There is too much pride in that one to become anyone's lapdog, because above all else and what Voldemort might threaten to do, this one is a Malfoy and, unlike his father, such a simple title _means_ something._

Almost instinctively, he slammed the book closed, placed it quickly where he'd found it, and returned to his side of the cabin. It had been a bad idea to read those pages. If there was one thing he didn't need was to know that Hermione Granger, one of the persons he hated the most out of the entirety of Hogwarts, not only held him in a higher opinion than most of his pears, but also understood him far better than his best friends and family combined.

'Don't think about it. Don't think about it'. He repeated to himself, trying to ignore the many thoughts that plagued him. He should have never read that book for he knew that, regardless of all the awful things he'd done to Hermione, he had just breached something unforgivable. If she ever were to find out what he'd read, whatever good opinion he had somehow manage to gain before her eyes would be lost forever. And for some inexplicable reason, he dared not loose that, not for all the world. Wrestling with these thoughts, he eventually fell asleep, welcoming the merciful dreamless rest that took him away from the latest revelation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3:

Hermione returned to the her cabin after an hour of rounds in the train. A few unruly first years aside, it had been a fairly pleasant task with more than enough time to drop by the cabins of many of her Gryffindor friends. But as she entered the compartment, she was surprised to see the somewhat endearing sight of a sleeping Malfoy.

'So the bugger is human!' she thought to herself, forcing the idea of finding Draco _endearing_ out of her mind by sheer will power. She hesitated, not sure wether or not to wake him up. On one hand, it was his turn to scout out trouble in the train and, as much as she had enjoyed it, she bloody well didn't want to do his work. On the other hand, she was supposed to cooperate with him the entire year and perhaps this small gesture would set a positive trend that help avoid a year long hate feud, like that of every other year. There was also the fact that she couldn't, or perhaps just wouldn't wake him up. He looked so at peace, so calm, so ... not Malfoy. She stared at him for a moment longer before turning to leave the room, being ever so careful not to slam the door as she left.

She gave the train one more round before settling in into Ginny's cabin. The youngest Weasley sat with her legs curled up on the corner, red hair covering her face as she leaned to read the book on her lap. She looked up, startled, as Hermione entered, and hurried to close the book and hid it behind her.

"Lets see here..." stated Hermione, recognizing the blush on Ginny's face all too well. "Bet you twenty galleons the book you're holding is nothing even close to decent". Ginny blushed three shades redder. "For that matter, I think it's safe to say that you are probably holding there one very erotic, perverse, and degenerate romance novel".

"It is not perverse!" snapped Ginny, though she smiled as she said so, knowing fully well she couldn't deny the other claims. "And so what? It's fun. It's scandalous. And it's highly educational". Hermione nearly choked on the last word before bursting into giggles. Ginny stood up a little straighter and regained her composure before continuing: "You of all people should know what a rewarding and enriching experience books can be".

"Yea, but not _those_" managed Hermione in between bouts of laughter. Ginny simply ignored her and went to put the novel away at the very bottom of her trunk.

"Feign ignorance, dear Mione" said the red head. "We all know you just wish you had the time to read these novels. Worst, you wish you were in one of these novels! Instead, you're stuck taking Fred and George's exploding candies from first years and sulking with me over your non existent love life".

"You mean our non existent love life" remarked Hermione, taking a seat next to her friend. "After all, to my knowledge, yours isn't that much better".

"Ah! Or so you think!" said Ginny, which made the muggle girl open her eyes in surprise. "No no no, nothing like that! But I live vicariously through these books, thank you very much. I keep hoping you'll provide me with some juicy story or other, but considering they would probably involve my brother, I think I rather not".

"That is perhaps the most disturbing idea you have ever suggested Virginia Weasley" interrupted Ron who entered the room unannounced, followed closely by Harry Potter.

"Can't help but agree" said Hermione, though secretly felt a pang of pain at the comment. No, she had no feelings for the tall red headed boy. At least, not any more. She had become disenchanted with the boy who could never see her as more than just a friend and had learned to do the same. That did not, however, eliminate the hurt every time he disregarded her as if she were nothing more than an addendum, without feelings or personality outside that which fit the role they gave her. And, as far as they were concern, the role of 'study buddy'/group brain was as gender-less and unattractive as ... well, as unattractive as, say, Crabe or Goyle.

"Okay, so it's somewhat of a messed up thought," conceded Ginny "If only because poor 'Mione would be forced to suffer through being with you. As a loving sister who knows you all too well, I think you're best left off as far away from humanity as is feasibly possible". Ron stammered for a retort while the girls shared a good laugh. Ginny winked at her, knowing all too well the thoughts that had crossed her muggle born friend.

"Anyway, as amusing as Ginny torturing her brother is" said Hermione, standing up. "I think it's about time I get back to work".

"I thought you said it'd be ferret boy's turn by now" inquired Harry, startling the girl as she fumbled for an explanation.

"You really can't keep track of anything except for Quidditch, can you Harry?" snapped Ginny, which made the somewhat naive Potter believe that it had been his confusion. Hermione smiled to the youngest Weasley for the save, though knew all too well she'd need to come up with something to explain to her exactly why she had decided to substitute for Malfoy. For that matter, her better logical half was now demanding an explanation as well. However, it would all have to wait until later as another Weasley exploding candy bar ... well, exploded, somewhere in the hallway outside the cabin. Letting out a deep sigh, Hermione hoped beyond hope that this would not be the trend to start her entire year.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your reviews! Anyway, I'm sorry these last two chapters have been short, but I'm updating very regularly to make up for it. Today's chapter in particular was written during one my the lectures I attended today so it's pretty short. But fun things happen so read on!

Disclaimer: Saddly, I still don't own these characters. I can only attribute to myself my interpretations of them which, in the end, are based on the creative genius of JK Rowlin.

Chapter 4:

Draco woke up, startled, at the sounds of the horns announcing that they'd be arriving at Hogwarts within half hour. He stretched leisurely, yawning as he stared out the window at the English countryside that rushed past him. It has been a very pleasant trip, more than he had expected it to be considering his head boy duties.

'_Wait...'_ he thought to himself, the screws and bolds in his brain finally tightening away the last bits of drowsiness as realization started to kick in. His head boy duties! If only to add to the moment, Hermione chose that exact time to stroll back into the room, humming to herself the Sorting Hat's last years song, as she moved to her side of the room.

"Oh! Good morning!" she exclaimed, trying not to giggle as she noticed the ink stain on Draco's cheek. If he hadn't noticed that he'd fallen asleep on a quill, she sure wasn't about to tell him. "Don't worry about the head boy duties. I have everything under control" she added, letting more than a tad bit of cockiness slip into her speech as a force of habit when confronting Malfoy. Not the wisest decision for, in response, he snapped.

"Ah! I should have known!" he lashed at her, standing up and ignoring his second realization of the day: that his hands were slightly smudged with ink and that his face, consequentially, was probably covered in it too. It put him in a slight disadvantage to look like that when confronting Granger, but he couldn't care less. He was not gonna let this slide. "Let me tell you something, mudblood. I know you feel you are Miss High and Mighty and consequentially must dive into your work to compensate for your personal failings, but that is none of my business. I am head boy. Don't try to undermine that just to make yourself feel better. And don't try to do extra credit for the sake of looking good for the students. We all know that, all act aside, you are nothing". The moment he saw the look on her face he regretted having said that. He knew a lot more than she allowed other to know, the few words in her diary had been illuminating in understanding her. It was ... wrong... to sink down to such a level, especially when he was commenting on many things he himself was guilty of. And yet, he was surprised to see that, his strong words aside, she didn't back down.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Malfoy" she snarled, her face stone cold. Only the small break in her voice as she spoke let on how much he'd hurt her. He knew he was in for it, bad. "Forgive me, King of the Highs and Mightys for having thought of the possibility that you might appreciate the extra sleep. How dare I think you might appreciate a nice gesture! Apparently your lack of friends has made your forget what that means. Quite alright though. No harm done. I know by now that, if anything, you yourself disrespect, insult, and put others down to make up for your own personal failings. But if thinking so lowly of me helps you sleep better at night, while you cry yourself asleep over your pathetic life and the meaningless existence of your father and his cohorts, be my guest". She looked him over once more, with a looked that gleamed with anger and, what was that? Disappointment? Turning away, she stormed out of the room, leaving him angry, hurt, and for the first time in a long time, ashamed of his own actions.

'_Me? Ashamed? Ha' _kicked in his better half, pushing away any thought he might have had of actually apologizing and, even worst, being nice to Herm... Granger. No, they would return to their diss sprees in between classes and avoid each other when forced to collaborate as head boy and girl. There was no need for anything else. He would put this entire conversation away, forget about the entire bloody day and all it's unwanted revelations. So what if she understood him? So what if those few words in her diary had exposed to him what seemed to be a kindred spirit? She was still the same mudblood, Potter loving, book worm she'd always been. And he... he was still the son of a death eater, the reigning prince of Slytherin, and the single most miserably sad boy in the entirety of Hogwarts. _'Just one more year'_ he repeated to himself. _'Just one more year...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! Anyway, here's a longer chapter with BOTH points of views. The first I wrote this morning before class and I managed to get the second one done during work (yes, got paid while writing fanfics. Life is good. D) Enjoy!

Hermione's Point of View:

"There nerve of that, that, that _brat_!", huffed Hermione as she paced Ginny's cabin for the twelfth time since she'd left her own cabin. She was, to put it mildly, furious. Here she was, but a few minutes before having to put on a nice face before the entire school as this year's head girl and the boy who was supposed to cooperate with her for the rest of the term had just insulted her in a way few had dared try.

"It was clearly a misunderstanding..." tried Ginny, only to be shot down by her friends killer stare. _'No point trying to reason with this one'_, concluded the young red head, not willing to jump in front of what would clearly be suicide. It was only then that the door swung open, Draco's stone cold face peeking into the room. It took all of Hermione's self composure not to throw a book at his cocky face.

"We're requested to attend the front compartment to meet with McGonnagal" he stated flatly. He didn't even bother to make eye contact with her, but instead just nodded to excuse himself and retreated back into the hall, closing the door behind him. How dare he be so calm after all he'd said to her? After all she'd...

"Oh dear Merlin!" exclaimed Hermione, a heavy weight landing on her shoulders as she stopped her pacing. "All I said to him... I..." She fumbled for the right words, a state she rarely visited. Ginny nodded, glad her best friend had reached the same conclusions she had, if only after a prolonged fuming spree. "I'm no better than he is, Ginny", continued Hermione, looking at the youngest Weasley as if daring her to contradict. "The things I said were simply unforgivable. That wasn't me, it couldn't have been. And here I've been so busy ranting about what he said I had forgotten that terrible things I had retorted". She welcomed Ginny's embraced, hoping that the contact would help her feel slightly less hateful towards herself.

"You are nothing like that fool" said Ginny, forcing the her to look into her eyes. "That boy would never feel sorry for what he said. By wanting forgiveness and, perhaps, forgiving him... that's when you become great".

"I have to go" managed Hermione, whipping away tears she didn't know she'd shed.

Draco's Point of View:

She entered the room and didn't even bother to look at him. _'Not that I deserve better'_, he thought dejectedly to himself._ 'But she'd certainly retaliated!' _They both sat before McGonnagal who, sharp as ever, looked at them as if feeling the tangible tension in the air. Clearing her throat, she began.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy" she started, nodding at each of them respectively. "Let me be the first to personally congratulate you on your offices as head boy and head girl. You've both worked hard for this". She paused, pulling out two identical envelopes, handing one to each of them. "However, as your are both aware, this office is both a previlege and a responsibility. I've enclosed your schedules in those folders. You are in charge of a weekly detention session for first and second years as well as patrolling every other Sunday evening. I've also enclosed a list of punishable acts and the range of house points to be deducted per offense. I'll leave the exact quantities within these categories at your discretions. You'll also be meeting with me during the year to schedule some other assignments. For today, your duty will be to help Hagrid with the first years, make sure they are properly escorted into campus without causing too much trouble. Any questions?" Neither replied and McGonnagal simply let out a deep sigh.

"Of the record, whatever issues the two fo you have, leave them on this train". Added the professor dryly. "Not asking you to be friends. Merlin knows I don't expect a miracle! But it would simplify things if you weren't so blatantly avoiding so much as looking at each other, never mind any potential form of civilized conversation". With that, she stood up and left.

For the longest time, Draco sat there, not moving, looking at the empty space where the teacher had been waiting. He waited, listening for the footsteps and the eventual shutting of a door that would signal that the mudblood had left the room. But it didn't happen.

"You are a jackass Malfoy" she state plainly. He nearly let out a snort but thought better of it. "Six years of torture and I don't think even you can disclaim me in this". She paused, breathing heavily, as if waiting for him to contradict her. _'Keep shut, Malfoy. Just keep shut. She'll leave soon enough'_

"Merlin, I can't believe I'm doing this" she exclaimed, exasperated. He heard her footsteps approach him and stop. He stared down into her shinny pitch perfect black shoes, as if wishing they were gone would make it so. He did, however, enjoy noticing her fidget slightly. _'At least I'm not the only one dreading this year',_ he figured. His concentration was interrupted though as she extended an open hand out to him. "A truce, Malfoy. Cooperation, no more no less."

He looked up at her, wondering why in heaven's name she' was bothering. Whatever pleasant lies they might considering for the sake of pleasing McGonnagal, they both knew that, in the real world, they'd go back to being enemies. There was no place for a truce among people who had so unflinchingly verbally destroyed each other less than an hour past. Miss. Goody-Goody perhaps felt she has to, he concluded, so that when the truce fails, she can go ahead and blame the entire thing on him to McGonnagal. _'Like hell!'_

"I'll play along, Granger" he replied, gracing her with one of his classic grins while catching her off guard as he took her hand as a lift up rather than to shake it. He let go quickly enough, eager to return to normalcy among his false friends in Slytherin.

"That's all I can ask for, I guess" she mumbled, more to herself than him, as he swung the door open and left. It wasn't until he was outside of the train, in the company of Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise that he dared open his hand and read the minute piece of paper she had handed him. In it, in the precise and neat style that defined everything Hermione Granger ever did, were two simple words: _I'm sorry..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for the delay in updating. I just got out of a midterm-packed week and didn't really get much time to sleep, much less update a fanfic. Hope you enjoy this chapter though and I'll update again tomorrow with Draco's half (it's almost done!). Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and any advice is welcome! D

"All first years, this way" hurried Hermione as she ushered the last of the newcomers out of the boats and towards the grand hall. She would occasionally catch a glimpse of the silvery yellow mass of hair of her fellow head boy as he too did his best to direct the other first years, if only in a slightly more forceful manner. _'I wonder if he read the note'_ she pondered to herself, along with the somewhat annoyed self reproaching: _'What in Merlin's name was I thinking!'_ She tried her best to ignore the sinking feeling that, however well meant it had been, this entire year was doomed to go from bad to worst. And if the train ride was any indication of it, she was sure as hell not going to enjoy it.

Eventually, they stood side by side in front of the mass of first years, helping each step forward when called upon by McGonnagal for the sorting ceremony. She dared to spare Malfoy a quick glance only to find him quite unabashedly staring back. Shocked, she forced herself to stare at the ugly, worn down, Sorting Hat, pushing aside the feeling that his eyes still bore into her. 'Yes', she concluded dryly. 'I think it's safe to say he did read it'. Thankfully, they were both soon sent to their house tables to join their companions for the Welcoming Feast. The yellow haired boy was forcefully expelled from her thoughts to be replaced by Harry's random chit-chat on Quidditch and Ron's random comments and lowsy jokes. Ginny, however, was not going to let her off the hook so easily.

"I see you are done with the self-pity 'I'm such a horrible person' rambles" commented the red head, making Hermione glare at her in response. "You know it's true. Regardless, this means I can stop being the 'nice friend who listens and says nothing'... so?" The muggle born girl looked up at her with eyes the feigned ignorance. "Oh come on! Spill! Why did you cover for that slimy ferret?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do" she replied, taking great care not to be overheard by the rest of her house members. "I mean, we do have to work together this years... it was just a small gesture. Too bad I blew it afterwards by snapping at him like I did".

"Oh no! Miss. Self Pity and Regret is not allowed back here" said Ginny. "Takes the fun out of pestering you with my questions!". Hermione giggled at her inquisitive friend, all too certain that the red head would become the next Rita Skeeter at this rate.

"I apologized to him, you know..." she added, only to see her best friend's jaw drop to the floor. "What? Didn't we agree my comments were uncalled for? That the best thing was to take them back?"

"Wow wow wow... stop right there!" said the youngest Weasley, leaning forwards on the table, her face still frozen in shock. "I said that it was great and noble that you wanted forgiveness, and that you were willing to even forgive him. I never said you should actually go up to the twit and apologize! I mean, Hermione! I though you were smarter than that!" She let out a deep sigh, as if to catch her breath before continuing. "Whatever. Considering memory charms are out of the question, we'll deal. So, what did he say?"

"Nothing" she replied, blushing. "Ergh, I didn't exactly apologize in person. More like, send him a note telling him as much... Which wasn't the brightest idea, come to think of it, since he can now keep that note and use it against me. I can just hear him showing off to his friends on how I begged for his forgiveness or something. Damn, for all and classes here, I can be real dumb sometimes."

"Not gonna disagree with you there" said Ginny, but her smile was sympathetic. "You did a good thing, much more than he deserves. And if it at least helped you let go of what you'd said, I think it was worth it. Let's just hope the git has some decency and keeps things to himself".


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! As promised yesterday, here's today's update! Oh! And it's a double feature! Both Malfoy and Hermione's Point of view! (okay, so I had to do so because they were both way too short to be individual chapters). Anyway, I'll update again by Friday hopefully so... enjoy!

**Draco's Point of View: Expectations**

"What did the mudblood do now?" inquired Blaise Zabini, noticing all too well the glances his blond headed friend kept sending towards one very particular girl across the hall. "For all and the fact that she's a Gryffindor man, you've got to give her credit when it's due. The bitch can sure crawl under your skin". Malfoy only grunted in reply, forcing himself to stare into the plate before him and ignore the ringing in his ears that gave him the sinking feeling that, if there was any veracity behind that particular saying, he was most likely the topic of conversation of the very girl in question. He looked around to his peers and, when he was sure no one was looking, snuck the ever so precious piece of paper across the table to Zabini.

"What the...?" stuttered the usually verbally savvy Slytherin, not fully sure what to make of the note before him.

"She apologized" stated Malfoy simply, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I thought I had the bitch figured and then she goes an apologizes. What in Merlin's name does that mean? Does she honestly expect me to apologize back! Or even worst, does she somehow fancy that we'll become all buddy buddy all of a sudden, able to forget about, what is it now?... A LIFETIME of hatred between the two of us! Damn her!". Unlike the sympathetic comfort and words of advice he'd been expecting, his friend only replied with a laugh so loud that most of the students in the table stopped for a moment as if to see what had been said. It took a few more minutes for him to quite down and the stares to stop before Draco got any sort of explanation.

"And here I thought she got on your nerves,... now there was an understatement!" managed Blaise.

"Yes, I'm glad you're amused at my misfortunes. Every other student in all the other houses always are, so why shouldn't you too!" snapped Malfoy, none too pleased with the way the conversation was going.

"Okay, forget I said that" added Blaise apologetically, turning serious. "You want my honest advice? Don't say anything. Just let things go back to normal. Otherwise she'll know she got to you. And if she brings it up, well,... the least you can do is accept that you deserved what you got, which is as close to an apology as I think anyone would ever get out of you. Or you could use it against her, your choice man.".

"Yea...maybe,..." muttered the blond boy, pushing a lock of hair back in frustration. "But, you know what? I have a feeling that, even if things do go back to normal, she will know she got to me. She always knows...". He allowed himself a quick glance at the girl in question, regretting ever having shaken hands with her in the first place.

**Hermione's Point of View: Defining Normalcy**

'_Someone, somewhere, hates me'_ concluded Hermione as she looked at the clashing golds, silvers, greens, and reds that decorated her new common room. Yes, she, Hermione Granger would be sharing a common room with none other than Draco Lucious Malfoy. Oh the irony!

"Don't act too excited Granger" snapped Draco, bringing her back to her sense. _'Oh yes, back to normal, it would seem'_, she decided, somewhat relieved to fall back into the safety net of their normal hateful routine. It had occurred to her after the rather lengthy conversation with Ginny how awkward things would be thanks to her not-so-well-thought-out apologetic note, especially considering the little amount of explanation that accompanied it. She didn't want him to change, or worst, consider her a friend. She just wanted them to be able to deal with each other when it related strictly to work. Taking his current behavior as a sign that he had interpreted as much, she heaved a sigh of relief. If only she didn't have to live so close to the git, every thing would be alright.

"As thrilled as I am sure you are to have me by your side, Malfoy" she retorted, glad to fall back on the old habit. "I am sorry to disappoint you and say that the feeling is not mutual. You're gonna have to go on without me". To her surprise, he laughed, a rich sound that filled the dome topped common room and made her stare back in surprise. Unlike his usual condescending smirk and equally belittling laugh, this one seemed... honest. Natural.

"You amuse me Granger" he said simply, getting a hold of himself, his scowl returning. "Though I'll take your advice though. I think I'll go on without you and manage as much just fine. I fear you'll miss my dashing good looks far more than I'd ever miss your frizz ball style, but let's not get petty. After all, I would hate to have to later turn back to apologize in such a cowardly fashion as a letter to compensate for my inability to address you in person. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be going to bed for the night". With an overly elaborate bow, he left, leaving her feeling dumb, disappointed, and very angry with herself for ever having considered him human enough to have a sense of decency in him and pretend it'd never happened._'So much for normalcy'..._

Hope you guys enjoyed these two excerpts. I'm juggling with the possibility of adding chapter titles so please tell me what you think on the names of these two points of views and if I should start adding similar headings for each piece. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the fact that I have been fairly faithful to alternating between the perspectives, I'm starting the chapter with Hermione. Hope no one is too terribly bothered by this... I personally prefer Draco's point of view but really this just worked out better... read, review, and enjoy!

"Hermione Granger, please come up to deliver your Valedictorian speech" proclaimed Dumbledore from the front of the grand hall as the entirety of the graduating class stood up to cheer for her. She walked up, head held high, relishing in the moment of acceptance by her peers and recognition for her achievements. Not even Harry Potter could out-shadow her in a day like this. Speaking of which, she spared a glance at her closest friends: Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who cheered exuberantly from the crowd. She was pleasantly surprise to spot Malfoy standing by them, cheering in unison, a rare smile in his face. 'He looks quite ... handso..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The noise of a scream startled her from her pleasant dreams. Grabbing her wand from her night stand, she rushed out of the room, crossed the common room, and stopped before Draco Malfoy's bedroom entrance. She knew it had been him and though every ounce of her rational mind screamed at her to return to more pleasant dreams, she felt she had to know what had happened and, more importantly, if he was alright. Quickly unlocking the door with a simple _'Alohamora'_, she ran into the room to find her nemesis sitting up in bed with a look that can only be described as pure terror. She looked around the room to try to find the cause of his condition but found it to be empty.

"I believe the door was locked, Granger" he managed, pushing his sweat filled locks of hair away from his face and forcing a scowl back onto his features.

"I believe you should stop being such a prat considering I came in worried for you!" she snapped back, only to regret it instantly. She had been worried? Shrugging these thoughts aside, she continued: "Don't mind me though, I'll return to my pleasant Malfoy-free dreams. If you'll excuse me,...". She turned to leave only to be stopped by his hand snapping out and grabbing her fiercely by the arm. She looked at him but he avoided eye contact as golden strands of hair fell over his face to cover his eyes.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness". He mumbled. "Nor do I want your pity" He then let go, pushed himself back onto his bed, and pulled the covers over his head. _'I guess that means he wants me to leave'_ she thought stupidly, too shocked by his words to form any thought beyond the obvious.

"Good night, Malfoy" she muttered before she closed the door behind her, feeling numb and confused. What in Merlin's name had just happened? Knowing fully well that she would not get any sleep after that particular encounter, she retrieved her journal from her room and, finding a comfy stop near the fireplace, began to write. After many minutes of staring at the blank page before her, she wrote:

_He has nightmares. What demons could possibly haunt a man who terrorizes those around him, revels in the title of the Prince of Slytherin, and lives with the right hand man of Lord Voldemort? For someone who has seen so much to fear so greatly, I cannot help but fear myself. Or perhaps, it is because of what he has seen, what he knows, that he is wise to fear._

She let herself continue on speculating as to his inner demons and nightmares, of the many secretsthat bound him to his identity, or at least that which other perceived. It was then that another thought occurred to her, one that bothered her more than the blood chilling scream that had interrupted her dreams.

_I hate knowing that he fears. I wish to have never known him to have pride, to have strength, to have feelings. I wish to have never seen him as human. Because in acknowledging his humanity, there is the inevitable danger of sympathizing, and through empathy comes a deeper understanding that bond the souls of men. And when all is said and done, I cannot help but fear for me. _

She closed her journal and cuddled up on the large armchair, holding her knees to her body as she sought comfort from her thoughts. Eventually, merciful sleep took over, but not before she made a final realization. Right before the startling scream had torn her from her fantasies, her dreams had included non other than Draco Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Firstly, thank you for all your reviews! It's great to hear so many people are enjoying the story! I tend to write as ideas pop up but I'm welcome to suggestions so keep posting! Secondly, HAPPY HALLOWEEN. Okay, so I'm a day late in saying this, but I figured it's the thought that counts. Hope you guys had a wonderful time trick or treating, partying, whatever. Anyway, not my best piece of writing here but some interesting things happen so... enjoy! D

**Chapter 9: Misinterpreting Kindness**

Draco stood before the full length mirror in his room, fixing the collar of his shirt in an attempt to make himself more presentable. Granted, his uniform was usually immaculate, but today he took extra care as if his impeccable attire would make up for the dark circles around his eyes. _'Pull yourself together'_ he thought to himself, giving his jacket a final tug before concluding that this was as good as it was likely to get.

It wasn't as if he'd never had nightmares before. With a life like his, he dealt with them everyday, usually while awake. However, the rise of Voldemort and the increase of Death Eater attacks in the past few months had made his living demons haunt him well into the night. Sleep, once the release from the many terrors he faced, had become the partner in crime to everything that sought to make his life miserable.

To top it all off, he knew today would distinctly not be a good day. After all, now that the filthy little mudblood had witnessed last night's episode, the entire student body, or at least those who dared speak against him, would probably have a hay day with that little piece of information. Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, had scary nightmares. How pathetic.

However, as he made his way into the grand hall, nothing seemed amiss. No pointing, no staring, no unusual whispering. For that matter, if he didn't know any better, he'd think the little bitch hadn't spoken. Could she be holding the information as blackmail?

He finally spotted her, sitting with the youngest Weasley, chatting away as if nothing were amiss. He noted, however, that she too looked the worst for wear. She yawned, stretched around a little, and fidgeted in an attempt to stay awake. Eventually, she stood up, picking up her many textbooks from the table and nodding to the red head to excuse herself. Unfortunately, her thoughts must have matched his for she spared a glance in his direction at which point there was no hope in hiding the fact that, for whatever reasons, he'd been staring. _'Here goes nothing...'_ he figured, standing up and following her out of the grand hall.

"What do you want, Granger?" he snarled as soon as they were both outside hall. She looked at him, puzzled. _'Damn her and her feigned innocence! Stupid mudblood'._ "Don't toy with me Granger. I asked you a question. What do you want? Your silence for what? Make it quick, I don't have the time nor the patience settling terms with you, filth". She stared at him, a mix of anger and indignation crossing her previously calm expression with an intensity that made him want to back down. _'This is not going to be pretty'._ His thoughts were confirmed all too quickly as her hand shot out and before he knew it slapped across his face, hard.

"What could I possibly want from you, Malfoy!". she snapped, tears of anger streaming out her eyes. "Decency? Civility? A tinge bit of humanity? Doesn't seem like too much to ask and yet it certainly seems to much for you to do. And to think, I do one thing out of compassion, out of some crazed instinct to be helpful, and you think it's blackmail!" She looked him over with contempt before whispering in a deadly cold voice: "I want nothing from you. Because there is nothing in you worth any value that could interest me". She turned to leave, tears streaming down her face with an intensity that scared him. Why was she so affected by all this? How had he made her cry? Had he done so before? And for the life of him, for some inexplicable reason, he wanted nothing more than to make sure she never cried again.

"I... apologize" he stuttered as she walked away, making her stop dead in her tracks, her back to him as if not wanting to face him in fear of having misheard. "It is in my nature to assume the worst in people. I am not worthy of your tears. Nor of your... compassion. But a Malfoy, above all, has honor. So for your silence, my civility. Nothing more, nothing less. It's all you can ask of me and it is all I think just to give". With that, he turned and left, wanting nothing more than to leave the presence of her unsettling tears and compose himself before what now promised to be a strange day.


	10. Chapter 10

yawn It's way too late to be writing. I probably won't post it until morning anyway, but I want to get it done tonight while I still have my ideas. Started writing this chapter half way through my Early Medieval Ages class which gave me some interesting ideas for the story in later chapters. Anyway, thank you soooooo much for your reviews. Sorry for any incoherent thoughts in this chapter but I'm way too tired to bother rereading. I've got the Malfoy parallel chapter to this nearly done too so it should be up by tomorrow. Things are finally moving along so I hope you guys enjoy! Oh! And send me any recommendations you might have/ ideas. I make this stuff as I go along so any cool suggestions are always welcome.

**Faux Dreams**

"He did what!" exclaimed Ginny, only to be shushed by a sharp glance from Madam Pince who distinctly did not appreciate the loud interruption to her usually silent library. Hermione refused to look upat the spirited girl as she simply nodded I confirmation. "Oh dear Merlin... this is HUGE!" continued the now hyperactive red head who seemed to be unable to keep herself from fidgeting with excitement, earning her yet another frown from the ever strict librarian.

"I know..." whispered Hermione, staring at the book before her. "I just don't know what to make of it. Moreover, I'm not sure if he was serious". She looked up at her friend, her eyes pleading with something unknown. "I couldn't look at him Ginny. What if he was lying? I don't want to face that".

"Why?" inquired the youngest Weasley, not sure what to make of her friend's revelation. "I mean, so what if he was lying? He'll go back to being the dog turd he is and you can just carry on with your life. Back to normal, no questions asked. Might be for the best, for that matter..."

"No, it wouldn't" snapped the now teary eyed girl, pushing her hair away from her face in an attempt to compose herself. "It distinctly wouldn't. However much he might be able to return to our usual diss feasts and snappy routines, I cannot. Because I know him, Ginny. I know he's not what he seems. And with this knowledge, I cannot make myself hate him again. Does that make sense?". She looked up at her friend, pleading for some reassurance that she wasn't completely out of her sockets.

"You're too kind 'Mione" replied the red head, feeling both sorry and proud of her friend. "Too kind for your own good. Let's just hope the jerk was serious otherwise I might need to give him a piece of my mind in your name". She extended her open hand to her friend who, closing the large tome before her, took it. "Now, no more crying. If he was right about anything is that he sure as hell doesn't deserve your tears".

"Thank you Ginny" managed the muggle born girl, wiping the few loose tears in her eyes with the back of her hand. She then stood up, picking up her bags. "I guess there's no delaying it... I'm stuck seeing the prick in class later today and even sooner if he stops by the room before then. Might as well deal with it now while I've got the will to do so". Gracing her friend with a weak smile, she turned towards her room, hoping to get some writing done before class and praying to whomever heard that a certain Slytherin boy would not be there.

But whatever might be said about Hermione Granger, luck has never been in her favor. Her years at Hogwarts had been filled with many misadventures: troll attacks, basilic attacks, werewolf attacks, and more Death Eater related attacks than anyone should be forced to deal. And so, as luck would have it, she sauntered into the head boy/head girl common room to find the very boy that had been plaguing her thoughts: Draco Malfoy.

'_At least he's sleeping'_, she consoled herself, taking a seat in the lounge chair besides the sofa where he rested. _'Too bad he just won't stay that way... it makes him look so... not himself'._ Not that he had particularly been himself this morning, but still. It was vaguely reassuring to look at him without his scowl and pretenses. Picking up her notebook from amongst her things, she wrote:

_What is it about sleep that helps us see ourselves? What power does it wield to break down the masks we fight to create and uphold? From where does it draw the strength to breach the deepest walls of our constructed selves and make us face our most intimate thoughts, fears, and dreams? I only wish I could do the same._

Closing her journal, she picked up the fuzzy blanket she herself had used the night before and lightly tossed it over the blond boy. He subconsciously hugged it close to himself, a childlike gesture that almost send her into giggles. Smiling at her actions, she turned to her room, not noticing the piercing blue eyes from the not-so-sleeping Slytherin boy that followed her all the way there.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I know, I said the update would be quick... but it actually took more polishing that I would have liked... It slightly overlaps chronologically with the last chapter, but I think it's pretty self explanatory. Thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you enjoy my writings! Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!

'_Dammit Malfoy, pull yourself together!'_ he snapped at himself as he tried yet again to take a short nap in his common room only to be interrupted by a passing thought of last night's nightmare. He was unable to get the terrifying thoughts out of his mind unless he replaced them with the equally unappealing recollections of that morning's confrontation with Granger. _'Still can't believe the bitch was actually trying to genuinely be nice to me'_ he added as an afterthought, not sure what to make of this sudden shift in behavior. He'd keep up with his end of the bargain though, or at least, would avoid her at all costs until she herself broke her pact. The moment she turned back to her old ways he was safe to resume his mudblood torture without forsaking his pride and name.

Speaking of which, at that very moment, the girl in question walked into the room, looking more than a little worst for wear. He closed his eyes, wanting both to avoid her by faking sleep and to block out the clear signs of crying on her face. Unfortunately, instead of going up to her room, he heard her sit down on the chair near him and, judging by the scratching noise of quill against parchment, he was sure that she was writing on her journal.

'_Wonder what brilliant thoughts Miss. Know-It-All is writing now!'_ he thought, ignoring his growing curiosity. He knew fully well that he could not, would not read that journal ever again. One peek and it had cost him a greater revelation of the mudblood than he cared to ever see again. He didn't want to know that they were similar, didn't care to see her as anything more than Potter's crony and a class rival. To think of her as someone who might actually understand him was simply unacceptable. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of her closing the notebook and moving towards him. He focused on keeping his breathing even, knowing Granger to be smart enough to catch him in his act otherwise.

'_What the...' _he wondered, surprised, as something light landed over him. He fidgeted, trying to pull it closer while still looking as if he were sleeping. It took him less than a second to realize that he was now covered in a large, fuzzy blanket courtesy of the mudblood. His eyes shot open at this, as if to demand an explanation from the girl, only to see her walking away from him towards the staircase that led to her room, the smile on her face bothering him more than he care to admit. _'Something is very wrong here'_, he concluded, snapping upright and shoving the blanket aside onto the floor as if it held some terrible disease. He stared at it, unable to formulate a single coherent thought at what had just happened. It had been such a simple gesture, such a kind act, and yet more than anyone had ever done for him. Picking it up as if it were some fragile object, he proceeded to folding it carefully with utmost care. Placing it on the sofa, he picked up his nearby textbooks and headed out, hoping classes would bring back some sense of normalcy to his life.

And indeed, as he entered early to the Potions lab, he was greeted by the sight of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Alas, some good Potter bashing always brightened his day. Heading over towards them, he was pleased to see them both frown at his approach.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" spat out the ever quick tempered Ron, looking as if he were about to pounce on him at the slightest provocation. The blond kid allowed himself the smallest of smirks before replying.

"Oh nothing important, Weasley" he remarked smoothly, his voice cool and collected in comparison to the red head. "Just wondering how badly you were planning on failing Potions this year. I am ever so saddened to see yet another year of you and Potter desecrating such a careful art with your brute ways. I guess they couldn't afford to teach you some class in your family, now could they, Weasley?". The boy's freckled face became as red as his trademark hair and he launched forward, only to be stopped by the strong but firm hand of his famous friend.

"At least his family isn't in Azkaban, Malfoy" snapped Harry, ever reliant on that one fact to base all his insults. Granted, it did hurt him more than he cared to admit, but he was growing used to it by now.

"Stay out of it Potter" replied Draco, menacingly. "You don't know who you are dealing with" Of course, that would only make the Golden Boy think Draco himself was a death eater as well or on his way to becoming one. However, the truth behind the argument was that Harry Potter was dealing with a Dumbledore supporter, if a slightly less vocal one than the Gryffindor cronies.

"And thus another year begins" interrupted Hermione who had chosen that very moment to enter the Potions room. She looked infinitely more composed than when he'd last seen her for her face no longer looked as tear stained as before. She smiled at him, _at him!_, and he allowed himself a small nod in her direction. "You left your notebook in the common room, Malfoy" she added, handing him over the item in question. Looking to the books in his hand he noticed that he had indeed taken his transfiguration notebook by mistake. "Oh! And thanks for folding my blanket there. My mom knitted it for me so it means a lot". He was caught unprepared for that statement, hearing all too clearly the undertones it entailed. _'She believes in my word'_, he noted in surprise. _'She believes I will be civil, and my word is enough for her to do the same'_.

"You're welcome" he replied, his voice ever so slightly less cold than usual. He then nodded to her, excusing himself, as he returned to his desk, but not without sending one last piercing glare to Potter and Weasley. Too bad he wouldn't be around to overhear her explanation to her friends as to their rather unusually polite behavior.

Author's Note: I won't update until Thursday since I have an essay due tomorrow on a book I haven't read (1200 pages of history and I'm starting to crack up), a midterm on Nationalism on Tuesday, and a Japanese exam on Thursday (muzukasi da yo!). But it will be worth it so stay tuned! D


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I said I would update on Thursday, but I got bored of studying for Nationalism and figured I might as well be vaguely productive and write something. So, voila! A quickie update! Enjoy! Oh! A word of warning: this chapter contains more bad words than I would normally use, but they seemed in character and thus necessary for the story. Sorry about that.

Ten minutes into potions and she had received more than 20 small pieces of parchment from her two best friends. Harry tended to be rational and calm in his inquiries, simply wondering what had led up to Malfoy's change in behavior. Ron was downright indignant in his notes, unable to formulate more than single sentence statements, each with at least two to three uses of the 'F' word. Not that she wasn't prone to use the word in cases of anger or tension, but she tended to rely on more sophisticated words to express her emotions. Or at least, she liked to believe that she did. Regardless, she decided to ignore the many notes they send her way and address their concerns after class at which time she hoped to have come up with a suitable answer. Fact was, the truth seemed all too unbelievable.

However, despite her wishes to make time move slower and for once have a longer Potion's lecture than usual, class was dismissed all too soon leaving her with some very impatient friends.

"What did that fucking bastard do to you, Hermione?" snarled Ron, clenching his fists in rage. _'Typical brainless barbaric male defend-territory reaction'_ she gather, used to his outburst by now. A few years hanging around the red headed boy had made her an expert in understanding his moods. "Just tell me what he fucking did and I'll kill him", he continued, looking as if he was about to blow off in rage. She let out a long, deep sigh, preparing herself for the worst.

"He didn't do anything Ronald" she replied, using her motherly voice accompanied with his full name to add some sort of authority to her speech. She would need all her persuasive abilities in order to convince these two that everything was, indeed, alright. "We agreed to be civil to each other, nothing more. We're gonna be working together all year so it was the least we could do. Doesn't mean I dislike him any less than before, just that I am more willing to put my own feelings aside for the sake of my responsibilities. And for Merlin's sake Ron, please try to speak less vulgarly". He grunted in reply, his anger releasing, only to be picked up by Harry.

"You're gonna be friends with a death eater!" demanded the golden boy who was quickly losing all semblance of the composure he had maintained until now. "Dammit Hermione! You're smarter than that! The guy hates us. We hate him. That's the way it works. You want to hold up to your duty as head girl? I say you go to McGonnagal and accept that you two can't work together. She either splits the tasks evenly or picks someone else. Simple as that. There is no need for you to lower yourself to the level of that jackass for the sake of some stupid responsibility". "Is that would you'd have me do, Harry!" She snapped, her voice as cold as that of the blond boy in question. "Throw away years of work and studying to achieve this position just because my pride won't let me potentially patch things up with someone else? Let my own arrogance stand in the way of my better judgement? Because I'm not lowering myself to his level any more than he is sinking to mine. We are simply being civil. Polite. Not enemies. Might actually make my life this year easier, for that matter, not to have to tolerate Malfoy's bickering". Harry and Ron looked at the floor defeated, though both dreading what they knew was a plan doomed to fail. Holding on to his last argument, Harry added.

"He's still a death eater, Hermione" he said simply. "You're good intentions can't change that. He is and will always be the enemy, no matter how many times you choose to deny it and coat it in pink. Because in the end, when we have to fight Voldemort, there will be no place for civility when you're wands are pointed at each other. Think about that and tell me you're not lowering yourself." With that, he turned and left the room, Ron trailing afterwards. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, and let herself sink back onto her chair.

"He's not a death eater" she mumbled to herself. "He's not. He can't be. He isn't". She continued to repeat, as if the mantra would help her resolve. She truster her judgement, knew she had read the signs right and that Malfoy, terrible as he was, would never be a death eater. But what if she was wrong? Years of making the right decisions to be turned meaningless at one single grand misjudgement. _'I can't be wrong'_, she thought, more decisively, only to add out-loud, with conviction. "He is not and will never be a death eater". Picking up her books, she stood up, determined not to let this lessen her resolve to make this a successful year. _'Harry and Ron be damned'_, she thought. _'They'll get over it'_. With that, she allowed herself the smallest of smiles and left towards her next class.

Author's Note: Firstly, thanks for all your reviews! I finally broke 50! Secondly, I wanted to see if people enjoyed last chapter's chronological overlap of witnessing the same events through Malfoy's eyes. Please add this into your reviews since I'm considering doing the same in this chapter (could he have overheard?). I sorta write as things pop into my head so anything and everything could happen so send in your suggestions and I'll hopefully update by Thursday or Friday!


	13. Chapter 13

Due to the fact that enough of you wanted to see Draco's Point of View on the last chapter, he it is. I have no idea why I'm actually updating now considering the test and the midterm yesterday have left me brain dead, but apparently my good sense tends to leave me after three days in a row of less than four hours of sleep. Hopefully this chapter isn't as incoherent as most of my thoughts at the moment.

Oh! Another word of warning: a lot of this was inspired on actual 'boy talk'. I don't mean to be stereotypical, but I've witnessed conversations of a similar nature and thought it would be amusing. Anyway, enjoy!

"Can you not feel it, Malfoy?" exclaimed a somewhat unnaturally excited Blaise Zabini, barely bothering to keep this voice low despite the fact that they were in Potions class.

"Feel what?" mumbled the blond Slytherin, his mind barely on the conversation at hand as he stroked yet another tally mark on his notebook. 19 -20 -21. _'Damn those guys are insistent!'_ he thought to himself, staring at the increasingly larger number of notes that were beginning to pile up on the mudblood's desk. _'At least my friends fear me too much to pester me that way'_ he added, only to look at the still rambling Zabini. _'Well, most of them, anyway'._

"Feel what, you ask" continued Blaise, not in the least bothered by Malfoy's distracted state. "Love! Or at least lust! Last year at Hogwarts Malfoy and we are among the most eligible bachelors out there!".

"I think you are delusional" he retorted, watching another note being passed towards Hermione -22. "Granted, we could get a few good lays this year, but nothing more exciting that last year, which wasn't all that amazing either. Get your head out of the clouds Zabini. It's still Hogwarts with the same group of ninnies as last year". Deflated, Zabini slumped in his chair only to notice his friend mark another point on his notebook. _'Twenty-three what?'_ He looked around the room only to see the large stack of notes Granger was attempting to hide under her notebook. _'Interesting...'_

"What about Granger, Malfoy?" he added, smirking. "They say it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. I think she'd be quite wild in bed, don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively only to be shot down by a death stare from the Prince of Slytherin.

"That has got to be among the most repulsive ideas you've ever suggested" he snarled, feeling his stomach churn at the thought of anyone with the mudblood. Sure, she wasn't all that bad looking, but that didn't mean he'd want to share anything beyond a handshake with her. Merlin knew, even those had become all to complicated for him to have to deal with.

"Just a suggestion, mate, no need to get so ruffled" defended Blaise, holding up his hands in resignation. "I would screw her in a second, so all the better if you're not interested. Though you might want to stop staring in her direction. It tends to be misinterpreted as interest by most people's standards". Smiling in triumph at his statement, Zabini returned his attention to the class.

'_Was I actually starting at her?'_ wondered Draco, only to shrug the idea of as quickly as it came. _'If I was, it was simply because I wanted to see how much trouble her precious friends were making for her'_. Concluding this was the case, he decided to stick around after class to watch what was sure to be one of the golden trio's most energetic fights ever. _'And all because of me'_ he thought, satisfied. There were few feelings as rewarding as knowing he'd made a bunch of losers get riled up at each other.

Soon enough, class was dismissed and he motioned for Zabini to follow him into the potion's storage area, a small room towards the back of the dungeon still within vague hearing range of the occurrences in the classroom. It took a few moments to reach the area closest to where the trio stood and, after a quick eavesdropping amplification spell, they waited and listened at the battle that was already under way.

"Is that would you'd have me do, Harry!" Snapped the female voice he immediately recognized as Granger's. She sounded cold enough to make any Slytherin proud. "Put at risks years of work and studying to achieve this position just because my pride won't let me potentially patch things up with someone else? Let my own arrogance stand in the way of my better judgement? Because I'm not lowering myself to his level any more than he is sinking to mine. We are simply being civil. Polite. Not enemies. Might actually make my life this year easier, for that matter, not to have to tolerate Malfoy's bickering"

"Distinctly not what you were going for, was it?" whispered Zabini, noting the frown on Malfoy's face.

"Yea well, she might not have to deal with fighting with me, but that doesn't mean I can't make the lives of Potter and Weasley hell" he retorted, only to be shushed by the defeated and disappointed voice of the Golden boy.

"He's still a death eater, Hermione" he said simply, making Draco twitch in anger. Zabini, perhaps the only Slytherin who knew how he truly felt, granted him a reassuring pat on the back. "You're good intentions can't change that. He is and will always be the enemy, no matter how many times you choose to deny it and coat it in pink. Because in the end, when we have to fight Voldemort, there will be no place for civility when you're wands are pointed at each other. Think about that and tell me you're not lowering yourself." With that, they heard the footsteps signaling the end of the bout.

"Not exactly the effect I'd wanted, but still, I can't complain if it made them fight on my behalf" concluded Malfoy, pleased with himself, though somewhat angered at what seemed to be everyone's usual assumption concerning his dark affiliations.

"Shhhh!" motioned Zabini. "I think she's still there". They both pressed their ears against the area where they had laid down the eavesdropping spell, trying to understand what seemed to be mumbling on the other side. Eventually, he was able to make sense of a single phrase that shocked him like no other.

"He is not and will never be a death eater"

Author's note:

Send in your ideas, suggestions, and recommendations! I love hearing from ya guys! Oh! And I'm gonna try to incorporate some more journal entries since some of you really seemed to like them! Take care! D


	14. Chapter 14

Firstly A LONG CHAPTER! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!

That aside, I know the last update almost screams for a Draco chapter now. But I told myself I'd try to stay as faithful to the pattern as possible and, having already switched once, I'm starting here with Hermione. HOWEVER, because it is sorta mean to leave you hanging, half way through perspectives will start changing as the action quickens, ending with Draco's thoughts. And for your viewing delight, the wheels really start turning here so... enjoy!

Oh! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews! They really are encouraging and I hope to live up to your expectations.

Hermione's Point of View

_What is the price of virtue? Not for the first time, I find myself wavering. How much more will I have to pay for the sake of giving others a chance they will never take? How much more can I pay without losing myself in the anger it provokes? I cannot help but think that 'righteousness' might just be nothing more than wasteful if all it brings is solitude._

Hermione shook her head, forcing her pen down and sliding her journal underneath her class notebook. _'Focus Hermione, it's not worth it'_. But it was inevitable for her not to think pessimistically after her two so called 'best friends' had blown off at her for her good intentions. Granted, these were the same two boys that had celebrated in her name when she'd slapped Malfoy back in 3rd year, despite the fact that she had felt ashamed at her own loss of composure.

"Boys will be boys, Hermione" whispered Ginny from her desk, understanding the frown on her friend's face. _'Thank Merlin for Ginny!'_ she though, not for the first time grateful that she'd met the spirited girl. She'd explained the situation to her in the hall after potions and the young red head had been nothing but supportive since. _'If only the guys were half as understanding as Ginny, I wouldn't be in this pickle'_ She looked up at the now golden duo who sat a few desks ahead of her. Ron still looked absolutely peeved while Harry entertained himself by sending death glances at Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. Now there was a mystery. The more she learned about him, the least she felt she truly knew. Her natural inclination was to snoop. After all, a lifetime of trying to know everything about anything made her somewhat reliant on information to make her decision. _'Perhaps that's what really bothering me'_ she decided. _'That the information doesn't match. Cross checking my results reveals a man who can be both a noble and a tyrant'_. Project Malfoy, she decided, a case study on the effects of childhood indoctrination and the subconscious. It would, if anything, at least prove to be entertaining.

Her thoughts and plans were interrupted by the sounds of the students standing up. She looked dumbly at Ginny who couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Hermione" said the youngest Weasley with a deliberately condescending tone. "Class is over. It's okay, you just spaced out for an entire class. Happens to everyone". Noting the growing frown on the muggle born's face, the red head handed over her class notes.

"Thank you Ginny dearest" she replied, smiling sweetly and putting the notes away in his bag. Waving goodbye, she headed out into the hall and towards the library in hopes of making up for all the work she had just missed. However, her plans were sent crashing as she noticed Malfoy poking fun at Pansy.

"Not now, not ever Pansy" he snarled. "There is no chance in hell anyone can pay me enough to go out with the likes of you. I tend to like women within the human species, if you don't mind me saying so. Creatures the size of small whales somehow don't allure me quite as much as they used to". He stopped though, spotting Granger, which only make her feel all the more intrusive for being there. Firstly, she didn't exactly condone of his behavior towards Pansy, but she couldn't help but figure that the insistent girl set herself up for such attacks. Secondly though, she felt as though she were snooping, however unintentionally she'd been overhearing their conversation.

It is common knowledge that life tends to sneak up on you when you least expect it. So when Pansy turned around, her eyes puffy from crying, and ran aimlessly towards Hermione, life decided to make things all that more interesting by having one large crash. As if in slow motion, the overweight Slytherin ran towards the usually brave Gryffindor who stood motionless and wide eyed like a deer in the headlights. Pansy realized what was about to happen all to late, managing to move slightly out of the way, making her right shoulder crash into Hermione, shoving the significantly skinnier back. But as she braced herself for the inevitable crash against the stone hard floor, she was instead surrounded by two strong arms that held her from what would have surely been a not so pleasant fall. She dared to open her eyes, hoping beyond hope that the arms around her would belong to someone other than the Head boy who'd watched the scene unfold. Unfortunately, she was greeted by the stunning eyes of the blond Slytherin.

'_Blue'_ was her only thought as she stared into the remarkably bright eyes that bore into hers. _'I wonder why I never noticed'_. He frowned, noticing their somewhat compromising position, and quickly helped her upright and let go.

"Head common room, now!" he commanded with an authority she dared not defy. Nearly pulling her arm out of her socket, he took her by the wrist and dragged her. Had she been in her right mind set, she would have struggled and screamed in outraged at the mistreatment. Instead, she allowed herself to be pulled along, her mind filled with thoughts of blue.

Draco's Point of View

'_Malfoys pride themselves in composure. Malfoys pride themselves in composure. _

_Malfoys pride themselves in composure.Malfoys pride themselves in composure._'

'_Screw this!'_ he concluded in less than a second from when his thoughts began. He dashed over, unwilling to watch the mudbl... Granger fall. With a burst of speed that surprised him, he thanked the hours of Quidditch practice that had made him sufficiently agile to reach her in time. But as her warm brown eyes peered into his, he knew this was it. He needed answers. Pulling her quite unceremoniously by that wrist, he dragged her towards the Head common room.

It occurred to him how unnatural her submissive state was for he half expected her to try to break away. Figuring it was only gratitude, he carried on, swishing past the painting and nearly swinging her onto the couch. He then began pacing the room, pushing his hair back in frustration and trying to cope with the thousands of thoughts that were troubling him. He forced one to stand above all others in an attempt to regain himself. Repeating his mantra, he tried his best to figure out how to begin.

'_Malfoys pride themselves in composure. Malfoys pride themselves in composure. _

_Malfoys pride themselves in composure.Malfoys pride themselves in composure._'

Hermione's Point of View

'_What is Merlin's name is he thinking?'_ she wondered as she sat on the couch in the common room. He was pacing like a mad man, occasionally looking up at her, only to continue on his endless mumbles. _'He's a schizoid, ... there's no helping it...'_ she concluded dryly, finding little other explanation for his unpredictable mood changes. First he's being a complete turd towards Pansy, then he's her knight in shining armor, then he goes back to being mean by ordering her and dragging her here, and then he's a pacing psycho trying to compose himself. _'This guy has a lot of issues, more than I care to deal with'_ she decided _'Perhaps Project Malfoy isn't such a good idea'_. She forced herself to concentrate on the boy in front of her as he seemed to slow down. He then moved over, his eyes filled with intent, and dragged a nearby chair towards her, sitting face to face with her. He stared into her for a long time and she forced herself to meet his cold gaze measure for measure. There was no way she was backing down. His expression then softened, as if defeated, and he ran his fingers through his golden hair one last time and spoke.

Draco's Point of View

"Why?" he asked for the second time in the day. She shook her head, confused, and he realized that she didn't know what he'd overheard... or rather, what he'd eavesdropped. _'So much for keeping things simple'_ he figured, taking a deep breath before submitting himself to the inevitable reaction.

"Why do you believe I am not a death eater?" he asked, only to see her eyes snap wide in realization. _'This is gonna suck'_ he added as an after thought as she pushed herself up from the couch and sent death glares at him, her face as red as the Weasley hair in fury.

"You were spying on me!" she demanded, her voice filled with anger and... hurt? "I'm not sure about you, Malfoy, but in my definition of civility, the right to privacy seems to be pretty essential. So much for you being a man of your word, _boy!_". She started walking towards her room door and he knew that if she made it he'd loose his chance to get the explanation he needed. Sucking up his pride, he added.

"I am sorry" he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear but enough for her to stop and turn towards him. "I have no excuse and won't try to make one up. I... deserve your angry words for I have done nothing to earn your trust". She nodded, and walked back to the seat.

"Apology accepted" she replied, which nearly made him fall of his chair. _'She's gonna forgive me, just like that!'_ he wondered, shocked by the authenticity of her smile. His reacion must have been pretty obvious for she added: "Don't expect to be able to apologize your way out of everything Malfoy but, though I by no means pretend to understand you, I think I can figure out enough to know how hard it is to get any apology out of you". He stared at her, finding no words to describe what it felt like to have someone who could read beyond his normal behavior and, even more, understand what it meant. Not even his father could read him thus. _'Well, perhaps especially not father'_

"Why do you believe I am not a death eater?" he asked once more, hoping to get an answer. He needed to know, had to know, how years of torturing this one girl had not made her hate him like everyone else did.

"I don't know, Malfoy" she replied. "Merlin knows, it's costing me a lot with Harry and Ron to believe what I do, but you already know that if you overheard everything this morning" _'Maybe not completely forgiven'_ he thought dryly. "But terrible as you are Malfoy, I just can't see you becoming some guy's lap dog for the sake of power. And I want to hope better, I guess. Hope that someone who is willing to 'lower themselves' to make a peace pact with me is also willing to hold up against Voldemort. But is it perhaps too much to hope? Because I want to know Malfoy. I deserve to know. Are you or are you not a death eater?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?" he asked, terrified of what her answer would be. She simple nodded in reply. "I'm not sure if you want to hear the truth considering how easy it would be to go back to your friends and agree with them. But if you do wish to know, I am not and will never become a death eater". She nodded, closing her eyes, a small smile gracing her face. He struggled not to smile in turn, her expression becoming for him to do as much. She then stood up, walking as if in a daze, and headed towards her room. It wasn't until she had closed the door behind her that he allowed himself to smile. _'She knows'_ he thought, the idea not bothering him at all,_ 'Perhaps this year won't be too bad after all'. _

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed all that. Unlike most chapters that I write in tid bits while in class, this is the first long segment in one sitting... Sorry I haven't updated since Thursday, but I was at a conference in Upenn and had to do more homework than I would have liked yesterday to make up for it. Once again, thanks for all your reviews! It's so encouraging to have my first actual story here getting this many great reviews! So thank you! Oh, and as you might have seen from my favorite's list, I read an obscene amount of fanfiction. So if you guys want me to read anything, add it onto your review and I'll make sure to check it out and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the Draco chapter. I'm starting to get worried at the pace of this story because, though much has happened, I'm realizing that, chronologically, basically about two days have transpired since it all started. Um... just some food for thought I guess. Add any suggestions in the reviews! OH! And I'm starting to think that Zabini might need a romantic interest at some point, though he might just be fun the eternal bohemian single man. Tell me what you think! Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and ENJOY!

Draco's Point of View

"You can't glare at me forever" remarked Zabini from across the dinner table, unaffected by the piercing death stares his best friend was sending his way.

"Try me..." retorted the blond boy tartly, blaming all the events of the day on the boy before him. Of course, he had welcomed the ground breaking news that Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, not only stood up for him but believed in his word enough to not questions his assertion that he was, in fact, not a death eater. This did not, however, discount the fact that he'd been forced to completely loose his normal cool by pacing, rambling, and downright breaking down in front of a muggle born. And that was all entirely and solely Blaise's fault.

"Oh no Malfoy!" warned Zabini, as if reading the thoughts that were coming across all too clearly through the glare. "You are not blaming this one on me. I'll admit that my taunts might have irked you into eavesdropping which, by the way, is good to hear since my teasing isn't half as effective on you as I'd want it to be. This does not mean, however, that I forced you to eavesdrop. You got into that lil mess all on yourself, so don't try to pretend my 'peer pressure' forced ya. A lifetime of ignoring my good advice and you finally listen when I'm teasing?"

"Can it Blaise!" snarled the Prince of Slytherin, not the least bit amused by the use of reason against him. He both loved and loathed his friend's ability to put everything into perspective and, quite ungently, slam him back into reality.

"If you ask me" continued the clearly better natured of the two Slytherins, ignoring the previous command, only to be interrupted by Malfoy.

"No one asked you". But he said nothing else so Blaise continued:

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you should make the most out of this. Play the pity card and get the best lay of the year..." he ignored Draco's gagging noises. "Or allow yourself to be a little more civil than you had originally intended and perhaps have a slightly better year than you could have imagined". Not bothering to reply, the blond boy stood up and left towards his common room, in hopes of clearing his head before he went to sleep. Luck has it, he entered to find Granger cuddled up in the sofa, with the quilt she'd used to cover him. She was slightly slouched forward, legs crossed, her hair falling over her face as she huddled over a book.

'_She looks so childlike'_ he allowed himself, trying hard not to laugh at her teddy bear pajamas. She eventually looked up and smiled at him before returning to her book. Taking out a quill and parchment from his bag, he decided to settled down on a nearby chair. But first, he went over to the coffee table and, bracing himself, did a rather poor attempt to pull the ridiculously heavy piece of furniture towards the chair in hopes of using it as support. He stopped as she burst out laughing as he struggled with the table that would simply not budge. He frowned at her which only caused her to laugh ever harder.

"For a witch Malfoy, you sure miss the obvious solution" she commented before adding a whispered 'wingardium-leviosa'. Two seconds later, the table had levitated across the room to where he'd wanted it.

"I just wanted you to do it for me" he retorted, allowing himself a small grin as his quick thinking.

"So that's why you were trying so hard to move it by hand? So I would move it?" she questioned without missing a beat which made him grin even wider.

"For someone who was reading, you spared me a lot of your time to observe me. Can't keep your eyes off me Granger?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in a very Zabini-esque gesture.

"You got me there" she replied with more than a tad bit of sarcasm. "There Malfoy, I admit it. The shine in your hair just keeps catching my eye. I just couldn't help it if it serves as a walking reflector"

"Touché Granger." he admitted. "I too would stare at such a gorgeous mass of golden locks". She finally burst out laughing ad he graced her with a genuine smile. _'I can't believe I managed to pull that line off with a straight face',_ he thought to himself _'I must be spending too much time with Blaise'_.

"This is ... nice" she finally managed. "Same insults, no sting, no malice. They seem... friendly. I could grow used to this".

"Don't get too used to it Granger" he warned with an arrogant look. "There has to be enough of me for everyone". She laughed again, her eyes twinkling and he couldn't help but think: _'Merlin! How I could grow used to that laugh!'._

"Far be it from me to deprive anyone of your lovely presence". With that, she smiled at him one last time, and turned back to her book. He was surprised to feel disappointed that their conversation was over. _'Has it really been that long since I've been this comfortable with anyone who wasn't Blaise that I'm disappointed?' _He shook his head, frowning. _'Malfoy, you need to get out more often!' _Leaving it at that, he stood up, packed up his belongings, and turned towards his room, ignoring the fact that he never used the coffee table that had provoked the entire exchange.

"Good night Draco" she called out after him, which shocked him still. _'Did she just?' _He stared back at her for a moment but her face was glued to the book before her. He did notice, however, a growing blush and shy smile that he doubted had been caused by the book, which led him to believe that he might just have heard right. Hermione Granger had just called him by his first name and, what was infinitely more surprising, he liked it. Continuing to his room, he too called out:

"Good night Hermione".

Author's note:

One more thing! I was told that I've apparently made a few mistakes of subject verb agreement in number... really sorry about that! I'll make sure to go back when I have time to review any mistakes I can spot! But like my profile to say, as much as I prefer to write in English, it isn't my first language so mistakes will happen. Sorry! Thanks for all your support though! D


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay updating but this weekend was pretty hectic (in a good way though!). I'm currently home for thanksgiving break so I'll update tomorrow or Tuesday with the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews! Hopefully I can break the 100 mark soon! Anyway, enjoy!

Hermione's Point of View

"That one" said Ginny decisively, pointing excitedly at the inviting beach cover of a Californian tourist packet. "If I had to work anywhere, that would be it. Sunshine, dazzling ocean view, probably some major eye-candy... every girl's fantasy really!"

"Unfortunately, I have to make my decisions on just a little bit more than just location" replied Hermione, though she did give the ocean picture one last longing view before discarding it. "But as nice as the place might be, that job doesn't pay me half as much as the rest of the offers. And, besides, why would I want to start as a lowly secretary when I can be the head of an entire department for the US Ministry of Magic?"

"Because that department happens to be located in Montana!" snapped the red head, exasperated. "Look Hermione, we've been going over these for over an hour, not to mention countless other times during the summer. You're sleepy, I'm sleepy, let's just call it a night. You still have the entire year to make up your mind". The muggle born nodded, though she kept eyeing the many possibilities she had laid out before her. Picking up her bags, Ginny smiled at her friend and headed out of the common room. It was only then that Draco Malfoy dared slip out of his room and, curiosity getting the best of him, peered over Hermione's shoulder onto the many papers displayed over the coffee table.

"That one" he remarked with the same decisive tone the youngest Weasley had used in a slightly more enthusiastic voice but a few minutes before. He was pointing at the only job she had requested in England.

"As great of a job might be on a professional level" she explained, having already discarded that particular option since day one. "I don't think I want to stay in England. Starting from scratch has its perks, if you don't mind me saying so".

"So you are going to run away for the sake of not having to deal with everything you've created?" He told her, his eyes colder than she'd seen them in days. "You don't think that the persona you've created hasn't already followed you to America through these applications? Because the person they are expecting seems to be the one you are trying to avoid". She stared at him in shock, noting that not only was he having a civilized conversation beyond the friendly bickering routine they'd established, but that he was also completely reading her like an open book.

"I am not running away" she defended herself, though she could feel herself blushing at his accusations. _'Could he be right?'_

"Whatever Granger" he snarled, deciding it best to let go of the subject before he lost his cool. However, as he was leaving, she heard him mumble to himself in a whisper so low she thought it might not have been intended for her to hear: "At least I don't deny why I'd want to get this hell out of this country". She watched him walk out, probably heading for his rounds by the looks of his overtly visible head boy badge. Tossing all her acceptance letters aside, she pulled out her journal and wrote.

_There is a reason for all these vapid pleasantries with which we amuse ourselves. There is a reason behind the friendly bickering we have cultivated, the clever comments we toss to each other. Fact is, now that he has spoken without the levels of routine we have created to protect ourselves, I find myself at risk. _

_Was I really running away all this time? Is that all that I have really been seeking? Have I deceived myself into believing some grander cause in my pursuits when all I've ever wanted was to hide from myself? Because when all the pleasant poetry is torn down and we are left with who we are, he sees a coward in me. _

Thinking nothing more of it, she pulled her notebook closed and settled in for a nap. It might have been an hour, or maybe nothing more than a few minutes later, but she was awoken by the soft movement of a blanket falling over her. Opening her eyes, she stared at what looked to be a gentler version of Malfoy though, upon seeing her awake, his cold facade returned.

"Figured I'd return the favor" he added, as if to cover his act. She smiled, mumbling a small thanks only to watch him turn away.

"Wait" she called out, barely thinking as she spoke. "I think you were right. Maybe I am just running away. But is there something so terrible in wanting to rid myself of everything that bothers me here?" He stared into her eyes, his eyes burning with... anger?

"Can I ask you something Granger?" he asked, taking a seat in front of her so that they were at eye level. She wanted nothing more than to look away from the fury that was blazing in his blue eyes. "Does your family love you?" she nodded instantly, glad the question helped her snap out of her daze only to be replaced with doubts towards his line of questioning. "Do you have friends? Do you do well at school? Do you have many career options and future prospects? Do you have the choice to pick your own destiny? Do people treat you kindly and respect you because of what you have achieved and not because of what you've been defined as?" She continued nodding, only to have the questions turn all too serious. "Do people loathe you? Fear you? Judge you to be evil? Do your own parents beat you like an animal to bend to their means? Are you no more than an annoyance in the lives of most of your classmates?" He stopped for a moment, standing up, clenching his fists by his side. "Because how I see, I can't see what is so worth running away from. Because, unless you see me running away first, I don't think you have any right to run away yourself". With that, he stormed of the room, slamming the door to his bedchamber, and leaving her with some very troubled thoughts.

Draco's Point of View:

'_What in Merlin's name possessed me to say that?'_ he wondered as he paced up and down his room. However much he was enjoying the new relaxed atmosphere with Hermione, he did not appreciate his opening up to her this way. _'We were just supposed to be civil!'_ Though the idea had occurred to him that Blaise might be right, letting more of himself seen might actually be beneficial in the end. But he doubted she could handle that and he sure as hell would prefer to avoid it. It was then that someone knocked on the door and he heard Hermione's soft voice from the other side.

"Draco" she whispered and he chose not to answer the door, no matter how much he liked hearing his first name on her lips. "I know... well, I think you aren't sleeping. Don't blame you for choosing to ignore me. But, just hear me out". He heard her hesitating and he couldn't help but hope she'd go away, feeling as if every moment got him closer to the point of no return. "You were right Draco. I am running away, and I have no right to be. So just... know that I'm here if it all becomes too much for you. Because I'm holding you to your word, as a Malfoy. Don't you dare run away otherwise I might not have much of a choice but to follow". He struggled to make sense of his emotions as he heard her footsteps move away from his door. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what he'd done to deserve her words, her trust, and what he could only explain as her friendship.

Author's Note: I couldn't help but add a small Draco part in this chapter but, don't worry! The next chapter will still be from Draco's point of view, as planned. Anyway, keep sending in any reviews, suggestions, or criticism. I'm always glad to hear from you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Draco's Point of View:

The days following their last encounter went on quite quickly for the Heads of Hogwarts. Hermione was too busy with classes to spend much time outside the library, much less hanging out in her common room to have a friendly spew with her Slytherin counterpart. Draco was no better, trying to deal with classes, working to maintain his reputation, and actively avoiding both Zabini and Hermione. The former, he avoided with a passion if only to avert the obvious _'I told you so'_ or the even more annoying _'Have you screwed her yet?'_. As for the muggleborn... well, he just wasn't ready to face her or, more specifically, face everything he had revealed to her in a moment of weakness. Heading towards the practice yards, he popped out his new Firebolt from the Slytherin locker room and stepped out onto the Quidditch field. It was a clear afternoon, the sun beginning to set on the west over the tallest of the viewing boxes. With a swift motion, he jumped onto the broom, barely holding on as it sped off into the darkening sky. He longed for his frustrations, worries, and problems to be blown away as his flight ignited the air around him. _'Let them burn'_ he thought, picturing all his issues and tearing them apart with swift motions of his broom. He sped around, exhilarated by the freedom the sky offered him. Years under his father's dominance, and his only escape had only been the few minutes of glory as he soared on his broom.

'_The bastard's gone'_ he told himself again, reminding himself that the poor excuse for a human being that dared refer itself as his father was long gone and sent to Azkaban. He felt no pity for the man, no compassion for the man who had been the torture of his existence. At one point he had looked up to Lucious, wanting nothing more than to please the arrogant man and his selfish desires. For a long part of his life he had truly believed that he deserved to be beaten, that he must indeed be a failure for his own father to need to treat him thus. _'I will learn'_ he'd sworn to himself as another _crucio_ curse tore through him. _'I will learn so that he can be proud of me'_. But that delusion had been replaced with bitter loathing after that fateful night...

'_So much for piece of mind'_ he thought to himself as he pushed the troubling memories aside and began descending back down to the pitch. It was only then that he noticed the unnaturally bright red hair that could only belong to a Weasley. Swearing under his breath, he descended for the inevitable confrontation.

"Trying to spy for your boyfriend?" he snarled at the Weaselette whom immediately winced under his tone. _'That's odd...'_ he considered, not used to seeing the red headed girl wince at anything, much less such an unremarkable diss.

"You fly well" she commented, completely ignoring his attempt to insult her. "You're sure gonna keep Harry on his toes this year... might be a good thing too, bring his ego back down to size. Then again, yours is out of control as is so maybe this isn't such a great idea".

"Is there a reason behind this particular exchange Weasley our are you simply wishing to grace me with your presence?" he demanded, putting his broom away in its case and turning towards the lockers.

"Yes, there is, actually" she finally managed, and he stopped, his eyes scanning her as if trying to read beyond her now somewhat nervous expression.

"Save the love confession, Weasley. You and me just won't work out" he concluded, wanting to get away from the entire scenario. He was surprised by the burst of laughter from the young girl who was all of a sudden doubling over laughing for some inexplicable reason.

"You really are full of yourself, you know that?" she finally managed, and he conceded with a graceful nod. "Don't see what Hermione sees in you, Malfoy..." she added, which made his eyes shoot open in surprise. "No no! Not like that! More like, she keeps telling me that you aren't such a bad guy, that there's actually some good in you. Even claims you have a sense of humor though I doubt it. Regardless, if she for whatever reason believes in you, well... yea. You know where to find me". With that, she turned and left, her hands in her pockets, whistling as she went along.

'_What just...?'_ not for the first time since the year started, he found himself unable to formulate a coherent thought. _'Did she just... do... what I think she did?'_ he asked himself stupidly, as if he could truly ever know for certain what went on in the twisted thrill-seeking hero-driven minds of all the Gryffindors. _'Crazy bunch, the lot of them'_ he concluded, picking up his boxed up broom and heading towards the showers, not bothering to think the matter over for fear of getting a headache.

Author's Note: I know, it's a VERY short chapter and you guys deserve better considering I GOT THE A 100 REVIEWS! But my research project isn't going as well as I'd want it to which limits the amount of time I can spend online (anyone happen to have connections with the census makers in Puerto Rico? No?). Oh well... anyway, I'll update soon enough and thank you soooooooooooo much for your support! And just to keep you hooked, things REALLY start happening within the next to chapters, if you know what I mean hint hint wink wink. Have fun!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so I got two complaints that Ginny's reply in the last chapter wasn't very clear. Well, it wasn't really supposed to be since she's feeling very awkward in that situation... regardless, I figured that instead of explaining it, I should use your confusion to my advantage (I've been having some major writer's block with this story since I started writing some fiction of my own this week which has sorta taken over). Anyway, the point is, this chapter includes two Hermione excerpts, the later of which will hopefully clear up some doubts.

Ooh! And thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Send in any suggestions, complaints, and/or doubts! Enjoy!

Hermione's Point of View (Part I)

"I'm not saying I take back what I said" managed Hermione as she pseudo-apologized to Ron and Harry . "But perhaps my reaction and the degree of my response were uncalled for. I do not think, however, that I deserve the silent treatment the two of you have given me this year. I know that we've made it a group custom in the past to alienate each other over any tiny issue, but I refuse to spend another day of my last year at Hogwarts with one or both of you mad at me. So can we just move on?"

"We were only doing it for your own good, 'Mione" responded Harry, with such a patronizing tone that she wanted to lash out at him then and there, good intentions be damned. "We just don't want you getting hurt by putting yourself in the hands of that deatheater. But I agree, we really should patch things up. There's nothing that ferret boy would like more than to see us stay apart".

"And besides" added Ron helpfully. "I could really use your potion's essay right about now. That silent treatment sure was rough on my grades, I'll tell ya that!". She nearly slammed the piece of paper at the red head before excusing herself as politely as she could manage.

'_Just peachy!'_ she fumed to herself the entire way back to her common room. _'Not only did Harry not apologize, but he treats me as if I were some gullible four year old to be disciplined and patronized endlessly. Ron's no better since he only wants me back for the sake of convenience... the idiot is too lazy to do anything on his own. With friends like these, who needs enemies!'_ She nearly barked the password at the entrance painting and gave it a good shove to snap it open all the faster. She was none too pleased to see Malfoy looking coyly over his book at her, an amused grin on his face.

"Not a word" she snapped, not bothering to wait for his usual taunts: civil or otherwise.

"I'm good, thanks for asking" he replied, unfazed by her furious tone. "How was your day honey?" She physically twinged at his mock-sweet tone. Usually, his antics would entertain her greatly. Today, however, they were just one more nuisance in a long list of things gone wrong. Almost as if sensing her mood, he turned serious. "Okay, not a word, got it. Though if you feel like fuming, go right ahead. This book is getting boring anyway". _'As if I needed any encouragement to fume'_ she thought to herself, but at the added push found herself gushing her day out at the boy before her.

"Firstly, I was so worried about today's Transfiguration exam that I stayed up really late fretting about it, which caused me to oversleep in the morning. I finally got there, missed a question on the exam which I should have known, and then barely made it to potions in time to have Snape snap at me for absolutely no good reason. Add to this the fact that Ginny has been busy snogging all day with her latest prey, Merlin save him, which means I haven't had a chance to rant at anyone. And to top it all off, I finally managed to corner Harry and Ron to settle this whole stupid childish silent treatment but instead of them apologizing and everything settling down, they both acted like complete and total jerks!" She huffed loudly before dumping herself on the sofa next to the blond boy who stared at her in silence. It took a few long minutes of her heavy breathing before he dared speak up.

"Is it safe to assume that you are past the point of spontaneously combusting if I speak up?" he asked, to which she responded with an unladylike snort. "Taking that as a yes, I overheard... okay, so I eavesdropped, big whoop! ... Anyway, I overheard McGonagall saying you were the highest grade in the exam, so no worries there. As for Snape, well, he just happens to have excellent taste in students and loves me more than he loves you. Deal with it." She grunted again as Malfoy gracefully dodged the pillow she threw at him and continued with his spiel. She had to admit though, his antics so far had done much to improve her mood.

"I'd think such a small issues as Snape snapping at you would be irrelevant considering how long you've proven to be top in his class too." he continued. "As for the Weaslette... well, I pity the guy she sets her aim on... she can be rather ... persuasive, I'm sure. That aside, had you actually settled down to talk to her, you might not have had the chance to meet up with Harry and Ron which, in the end, led you to discover that they were both jerks. And that, my friend, is the true point in all this. You've come across a little known fact about the Golden Duo: all the pomp and fuss aside, they are jerks. Same as me, for that matter. I just don't try to hide it". To her surprise, she found herself laughing uncontrollably after his little speech and he too allowed himself to break his usual coldness and laugh as well.

"Thank you" she managed, impulsively moving over to him and hugging him tightly. He stiffened for a second, then relaxed, and though he didn't return the hug, she knew really didn't mind it all that much. "I needed that. I should rant on you more often!" Before he could try to weasel himself out of that new responsibility, she let go and left the room, whistling to herself a merry tune as she headed out towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione's Point of View (Part II) ) (For the sake of clarity, this is some time after Part I ... treat it as if it were a different chapter)

"To what, exactly, do I owe this laughter" demanded Ginny as her best friend doubled over laughing so loudly that students around them in the Gryffindor common room stared, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" managed Hermione in between fits of giggles. "I mean, if what you just told me is a word by word retelling of your exchange with Malfoy at the Quidditch pitch, I think its safe to assume he's probably one very confused little ferret right now" She mentally scolded herself for using the old 'ferret' jibe, even if it was just in front of Ginny._ 'Old habits die hard'_, she concluded sadly, _'No matter how much things change'_

"So what did you expect me to tell him?" retorted Ginny, none too pleased with the way things were going. "Tell him that I was here for him if he needed a shoulder to cry on? That I too would be his unwavering friend? Get real Hermione! Just because I believe him not to be a death eater and wouldn't mind helping him on your behalf once or twice does not mean I want to go ahead and be all buddy-buddy with the prick". A look of thoughtful longing overcame the red head's face as she paused before adding: "Though I must say, that boy can fly! You should have seen him! That guy could make an old Swiffer 200 look good!"

"Has a certain blond boy caught your fancy?" teased Hermione only to cause her friend to gag.

"Has a certain friend of mine lost her mind?" snapped Ginny before she joined her friend in a somewhat prolonged giggle fit. After the worst of it had died down, she added jokingly: "I, my dear friend, would never fall for the likes of that ferret, especially when you are so clearly infatuated with him".

"I am not!" retorted the muggle born, her voice not half as indignant as she had hoped for. And the girl before her, bright as ever, caught on to the very unconvincing tone and her eyes shot open, mouth hanging wide as she put two and two together fairly quickly.

"Oh dear Merlin" she finally managed. "I'm so sorry 'Mione... Is there anything I can do?"

"It's not a disease Ginny" responded the Head girl, letting out a deep sigh. "Nor am I gonna die of a broken heart any time soon. I'm much too sensible for that. I've been giving it a lot of thought actually and I think it's more of a matter of intellectual curiosity that's driving me. He's a constant puzzle in a world I pretty much know and grow bored of. A novelty. Nothing to be concerned with".

"You've got it bad..." concluded Ginny, patting her friend's shoulder for comfort. "But fret not! I know that a good shopping spree at Hogsmead tomorrow will beat out any thoughts of that idiot. Besides, it's not as if he'll return your feelings, no offense Mione."

"None taken" she replied honestly. "And I know better than to let this go on any further than what it is: a shallow infatuation based on my own inability to stay out of people's business".

"Now there's an understatement!" exclaimed Ginny, hoping to lighten up the situation only to be playfully smacked by a nearby pillow. "Hey! Come on! I'm just saying that you have been exceptionally prone to opening up to Malfoy this year and, by default, getting into his business. Just don't get yourself in too deep, alright?"

"I know Ginny, I know" agreed Hermione, picking up her books. "And I won't. I just want him as a friend, really. I guess it just get my feelings all jumbled up sometimes because I know I might be the only person who truly sees him for who he is. And, sometimes, I feel like he can see me in the same way as well". Muttering a small goodnight, she headed back to her room, eager to sleep away the many thoughts that were currently plaguing her.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Anyway, it should have indirrectly cleared up any doubts on the last chapter though, having reread these two excerpts, I'm not all that sure it fully makes sense. If I didn't need to get on a plane in about 2 hours I'd consider rewriting/re-editing, but I really don't have the time for it. I'll re-edit if it brings up too much confusion and address any concerns in the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and support! I'll update as soon as I get myself settled down back at college! oh! and belated Happy Turkey day guys! D


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Just a few commentsfor the sake of clarification:

Some of your commented that Hermione was smarter than what I was portraying and would not fall for Draco like this. In response, I would first like to say that she is not in love with Draco. For that matter, she knows he is still a prick with all his defects. She is simply intrigued, to a point close to what most people consider an infatuation.

However, Hermione is sufficiently grounded to know that she has provoked this infatuation because of her inability to stay out of Draco's business. The more you learn about someone, the more you want to know, sort of speak. It's a step up, plot wise, for this unlikely duo, though far from the happily ever after and in love ending we're all hoping for. Have a little faith in Hermione! The girl can take care of herself, thank you very much.

The exchange with Ginny in the last chapter should have made as much clear (or so I tried). She is intrigued by Draco, and finds herself identifying a lot of her own issues with those he is facing (on a different scale, of course). And the more she learns, the more she finds in him that reminds her of herself. For being in different houses and all, they aren't as different as they seem.

Having said **all** that, thank you for your reviews! Please do send any other doubts and I'll be sure to try to clear them up! Hope you enjoy this chapter cause it was REALLY fun to write! D

Oh! And sorry for the delay updating! I would love to say it's because I was busy or something, but it was actually finished two days ago and I just forgot that I hadn't actually uploaded it. Not one of my brightest moments, to say the least!

Draco's Point of View:

They are few sights as chilling as that morning's front cover of _The Daily Prophet_. Draco stared at the image before him, his knuckles white as he gripped at the paper with all his strength in order to keep himself from losing control. The headline burned itself into his mind and he struggled to keep himself from tearing the page apart. However, he could feel the eyes of all his fellow students on him and he forced himself to keep calm, repeating his old mantra:

'_Malfoys pride themselves in composure. Malfoys pride themselves in composure. _

_Malfoys pride themselves in composure.Malfoys pride themselves in composure._'

He stood up, calmly, without any sign of his distress, anger, and fear. He rolled the paper smoothly under his arm, patted Zabini on the shoulder, a little bit too strongly perhaps, before gracefully and unhurriedly leaving the dinning room. Behind him, whispers buzzed as the news reached everyone in the room. In dark green, elegant cursive letters that lacked the urgency of its content, the cover read: _"Azkaban prison break: top deatheaters on the loose!"._The terrifying words were accompanied by a picture taken by one of the few surviving witnesses. In it, one particular blond man stood out, his face grinning madly from ear to ear as he raised his wand to call for the Dark Mark. And for the few first years in the room who could not figure it out, it soon became common knowledge that the figure in question was non other than Lucious Malfoy.

"Wait up!" shouted Zabini once outside the hall, having made his exit shortly after his friend's. He found the blond boy sitting on the steps at the front of Hogwarts, staring blankly at the scenery before him.

"You okay man?" he asked, knowing all too well what the reply would be. Too his surprise, his friend nodded, his face calm and devoid of emotions.

"Why wouldn't I be, Zabini?" he replied, his voice lacking the irony his friend was expecting. "All is as it should be. Father is out loose terrorizing those worthless mudbloods, and I can go back to not having friends. All is as it should be..." He placed his hand on Zabini's shoulder to help himself up. "Don't bother speaking to me again. If my father finds out you are ... were close to me, he'll be sure to use it against me. Or worst, make you one of us."

"You've got to be kidding me man!" exclaimed Zabini, much too shocked to come up with his usually witty replies. "He's a criminal; the authorities are after him. There's no way he can do anything worth worrying about, at least, not at Hogwarts".

"You have no idea who you are messing with" added Draco dryly, not bothering to look back at his best friend for fear of losing his resolve. "And like I said, don't speak to me ever again or you'll regret it. I'll make it my business that you do. From now on, you are the lowest amongst the Slytherins and by Merlin, I will make you hate me. Goodbye Zabini". Walking away, he forced himself to block away the terrifying thought of never again speaking to his best friend. Two years of respite from his father and he had gotten all too used to the idea of not being alone. _'This is necessary' _he told himself._'And now, one down, one to go'. _Pushing all the great memories of him and Zabini aside, he turned towards the head boy common room intent on destroying what he knew could have been something great.

"Draco..." she whispered as he made his way into the room. He noticed how worriedshe looked and he restrained himself from twinging at the knowledge that he would soon have to makeher cry. "I'm so sorry...are you alright?" she continued, moving towards him. She reached out, wanting to hug him and comfort him. However, unlike the last time, he did not relax in her well intentioned embrace. Instead, he pushed her off, unable to stand another moment of her closeness and her warm brown eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Granger" he snarled, his voice colder than that which he'd used with her in days. She too noticed the change, her eyes narrowing in question. "All I know is that, with father back, I can go back to hating you and all your other filthy little friends. The pact is off, Granger, I have better things to do with my time". He could see her lip wavering, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He was about to turn away from the heart wreaking sight when something caught him by surprise. She stepped up towards him, and slapped him – hard. She then stood, inches away from him, as she began speaking in a voice as low as a whisper but with the rage and anger of a blood curling scream.

"Is this how you chose to live?" she snarled, her eyes blazing. "All those fancy speeches when all along you were nothing more than a coward! How dare you pretend to look down on me when all you want is to run away the moment daddy comes knocking at the door! Are you afraid that he might see you for who you are? Afraid that he might not be pleased that his son did not turn out as fucked up as he would have hoped for?" He felt his own anger rise and he too lost control as he grabbed her by the shoulders and nearly slammed her up against a wall, making her physically twinge at force of his blow.

"Don't you dare call me a coward" he roared. "You have no idea what fear is. When my 'daddy comes knocking', people die. People suffer. People are tortured beyond recognition as he laughs at their pain. So, are you Miss Brave and Strong Gryffindor, who does not fear her death and stands boldly for truth? How brave will you be when you see children being killed at your mistakes? When one misstep with your father forces him to kill another dozen or so as your punishment?" He pushed her off into the sofa and began pacing, wanting to return to his original plan and break off from this whole argument as quickly and cleanly as possible.

"Those deaths are not your fault" she finally managed, which startled him beyond words. _'Of all the crazy things to say, she picks that!'_

"Like hell they're not..." he mumbled bitterly, punching a nearby wall with all his strength. He didn't even flinch when stone met bone and his knuckles began bleeding. Instead he rammed his fist into it again, wanting to numb out his anger through pain. His third attempt was stopped by the fact that a certain girl who now stood in between him and the wall.

"Hit me and prove that you are indeed your father's son" she spoke bravely and defiantly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He made as if to do as much, never one to back down from a taunt, but his fist stopped an inch from her face. She hadn't even blinked.

"I know you, Draco Malfoy" she said with a strong, confident voice. "Those deaths were not your fault. They were killed by your father. You did not kill them. I might not know the details, but I'm sure that no matter what you would have done, he would have likely killed them anyway. Because he is a twisted man. And you are not your father. The guilt that you feel makes your so much more human than he's ever been. And in my eyes, those of a hero-struck silly Gryffindor, that means something". She took his bloody hand in hers and frowned, her voice overcome by a motherly tone, completely lacking the fury which it had previously possessed. "And you've made quite a mess of yourself. Let me get my first aid kit to fix that up for you. Or you can go to Madame Pomfrey, though I'm pretty sure you don't want to have to explain how that happened."

"I will make you hate me Hermione Granger" he whispered before she could do anything. "I don't deserve your sympathy and I will earn your distrust once more if only to keep you safe. And when you live to be an old woman and have learned the meaning of fear, you will be grateful for my having done as much. It will be my way of thanking you". To his surprise, she walked up to him, stopping a few centimeters from his face before smiling.

"Try your worst, Draco Malfoy" she taunted with that knowing smirk of hers. "Because knowing that, I will prove to you what true friend do: we stick around. Because even if I'm scared witless, I think I'd rather be so with someone I trust than on my own".

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed that! I've already started the next chapter, which slightly overlaps towards the end with this one from Hermione's point of view. And sorry for the ridiculously extensive Author's Note at the beginning P

(btw, I reposted the chapter a few hours after I originally put it up to fix some typos... no substantive changes were made)


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, there is no excuse. Well, there are, but I'm sure you guys don't care why I couldn't write just the fact that my usually vaguely consistent updates stopped. However, fret not, because dead computers and writers block aside, I'm back with vengeance. Okay, so I'm not terribly pleased with my chapter, but it's a matter of getting things back into gear. Thanks for all your support and patience and I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and like I said last time: there's a slight chronological overlap at the beginning, so hopefully this warning will help avoid any confusion.

Chapter 20: Hermione's Point of View

"I will make you hate me Hermione Granger" he whispered before she could do anything. "I don't deserve your sympathy and I will earn your distrust once more if only to keep you safe. And when you live to be an old woman and have learned the meaning of fear, you will be grateful for my having done as much. It will be my way of thanking you".

There are few things that could have possible made Hermione Granger freeze quite as effectively as that single statement. In a few, simple words spoken with a passion she had never heard in his stone cold voice, he had made two very stunning revelations. Firstly, he'd thanked her in his own twisted way, an act so un-Slytherin she couldn't help but smile. But more importantly, his words exposed something even more stunning: that perhaps, for the same inexplicable reasons that had led them both to tear down their walls and be amicable with each other, Draco Malfoy _cared_ for his head girl counter-part. Empowered by this knowledge, she walked up to him, stopping but a few centimeters away before smiling.

"Try your worst, Draco Malfoy" she taunted, enjoying every nuance of shock and confusion in his deep blue eyes. "Because knowing that, I will prove to you what true friend do: we stick around. Because even if I'm scared witless, I think I'd rather be so with someone I trust than on my own". Her smile only grew as his eyes narrowed, trying to read into hers. _'Keep trying, buddy'_ she thought dryly, not even fully sure why she was acting so boldly herself. Turning her attention at the results of his recent anger spout, she took his hand in hers and with the other pulled out her wand and whispered _"Accio first aid"_. Almost instantly, a small wooden box flew down from the stairs that led to her room, landing on the nearby coffee table. Examining the wound once more, she took out a small bottle from the box and proceeded to gently massing the cool shimmering blue ointment onto his injured knuckles. He stared dumbly at her, his expression softening as the pain receded.

"You've got the Devil's own courage, you know that!" he finally managed with a sigh, his voice resigned that there was no way she was going to go away easily. She smiled at him, unable to mask the glow of pride at his words. Realizing what he'd just said, he quickly amended it by grumbling: "Stupid crazy Gryffindors...". She responded with a heartfelt laugh, finishing up her work by covering his knuckles with a white bandage and putting away her ointments.

"Courage, isn't it now, Malfoy?" she teased, letting go of his now mended hand. "Character compliments aside, however, I suggest you keep the bandage on for two more days and it should be fine. And in the future, try punching pillows: it's less messy".

"Is that so?" he taunted playfully. "And here I thought stone walls would clearly be softer!" As if to prove his point, he grabbed a nearby pillow from the sofa and prepared himself to attack it with his uninjured hand.

A lot of things began to 'click' in Hermione's brain as she registered the condition of the pillow in question, the strength of the blond boy, and the size of the ring he was wearing on the offending fist. But before she could stop him, his fist crashed into the pillow with a loud puff.

As she stared into the cloud of fluff and feathers that had enveloped them, she wondered if Draco had known the extent of damage he was causing. It wasn't until the cloud settled that she found him looking more than a bit disgruntled at his current state of disarray as his normally impeccable looks and golden locks were now fully and completely covered in fluff.

"That... did not go quite as well as I had hoped for" he cooly commented, his voice as composed as ever, regardless of the fact that Hermione had taken but one look at him and proceeded to falling on the floor, laughing. At first, he stayed serious but, as her contagious bubbling continued, he soon began to smile, then chuckle, and then double over laughing.

"You're face... you're hair... oh Merlin! That was hilarious!" she managed, holding on to her stomach as if in pain as she continued laughing, only to turn serious as a mischievous grin overtook him.

"Oh no, you don't" she threatened, edging away as he took a handful of fluff and feathers from the floor and launched it at her. She coughed, acting out the 'hurt role' and, as his eyes narrowed in concern, she retaliated in full with a handful of her own. She couldn't remember when what the last time she'd had this much fun or felt so free with anyone. Looking at his bright eyes and his wide smile, it seemed as if he were a completely different person. Composing herself a little, she asked half jokingly, half seriously.

"Will I ever get to know all the different Malfoys in you?" she inquired and knew he understood exactly what she was asking.

"Just know Draco, and that will be enough" he replied before breaking the moment with yet another well aimed pile of fluff.

And so, the very unlikely pair of friends engaged in a very long and drawn out childish fight which left them both looking rather worst for wear but with huge grins on their faces. It was only then that Hermione's wrist watch beeped and her expression turned from amusement to worry.

"Potions" was all she said, as she ran off to her room to get her bag. Malfoy just stared out blankly at the area around him, not fully sure what the muggle item around her wrist meant. It wasn't until she returned to the common room and saw him still sitting there that she remembered to explain. "It tells time. And right now it's telling me that if we don't get our butts to the dungeons soon, Snape is gonna have a heyday at my expense. Not all of us happen to be on his good side" With that, she ran off, leaving him swearing to himself as he belatedly realized that it was, indeed, quite late. He brushed off his clothes with a quick spell before picking up his bag and books, rushing out after her.

She dashed into the dungeon, feeling out of breath and exhausted from the mornings emotional encounter as well as long sprint from her common room in under two minutes. She took her usual seat next to Harry and Ron who were unsurprisingly busy talking about Quidditch. They both looked up at her with amused looks but were unable to speak up as Severus Snape made his usual grand entrance.

"Quiet" he snarled as he characteristically stormed into the room, the doors slamming shut behind him. Soon after he made his way to the front, Draco Malfoy squeezed through the door silently and his eyes met hers for a second and she could have sworn he looked amused.

"Miss. Granger" called Snape, making her snap back to attention. "If I may ask, why in Merlin's name are you covered in white fluff?" The entire class burst into giggles, Gryffindor's included, only to be silenced by a sharp look from the Professor. With all eyes on her, she couldn't help but blush scarlet and look down, her brain racking away trying to find some sort of an explanation. For all and her great grades, Hermione had forgotten to perform a simple clean up spell.

"I saw her trying to do some extra credit spells this morning Professor" answer Draco, "Obviously, one went wrong". The Slytherin half of the class laughed at this, but all she noticed was that though his voice was back to its teasing taunting self, it lacked the cruel edge that had bothered her before.

"Next time pretend to clean yourself up before class, Miss Granger" drawled Snape dismissingly. "It's sufficiently unbearable as is to have most of you in my class without the added fluff". She was about to protest when Ron and Harry held her back. She instead resulted in glaring at Malfoy who seemed on the verge of tearing up with suppressed laughter. She force her attention back to the class at hand but as soon as the bell rang she rushed over to the head boy.

"That was uncalled for" she argued only to have him laughing once more. He caught himself in time to stop as people began to look at him oddly.

"What can I say? You sure didn't have an answer. Besides, he didn't take points off, which is more than you can usually say about every other class".

"You are insufferable" she snapped, though she was fully aware that, no matter how Malfoy ish his comment had been, it had failed to rile her up like it would have but a week before.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way" he retorted, waving goodbye before heading out to his next class, leaving her standing there, still covered in fluff, and with a deep shade of red on her cheeks she decided to attribute to anger, though most people would consider blushing.

**Author's Note/Narrative Commentary:**

Hehe. And so, with that pillow fight scene, the very unlikely pair of friends engaged in a very long and drawn out fight that some would have considered flirting. Of course, neither of them would have categorized it as thus, but us authors and readers know better, right?

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's not half as dramatic or powerful as the previous, but I think they both needed the release. And I write to serve and couldn't help but get them out of such a painfully tense situation. At least, for now.. evil grin

**Disclaimer:** Since I haven't said as much in ...well... a while...

I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada.

Oh! And I think the expression "You've got the Devil's own courage, you know that?" might be similar and probably inspired by a line in Voyager, by Diana Gabaldon. I've apparently read that book a few times too many if lines are starting to get stuck in my head.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello faithful readers! Here is another chappie! I'm having a hard time writing since I seem to have lost the flow of where I wanted to go with the story, so I ended up making this chapter from Blaise's point of view. That aside, there are some flashback (one of the far past and another of ch.19). Though the later can just be figured out by having read ch 19, don't skip ahead since you'll miss seeing Zabini's thoughts. Enjoy!

Chapter 21:

Blaise stared at the now cold bowl of soup before him, his eyes lacking the zest that usually accompanied the trouble-making Slytherin. The seat besides him, traditionally reserved for his best friend, felt tangibly painful as that morning's events replayed themselves in his mind with bitter clarity.

"_You okay man?" he'd asked his blond friend who hunched over by the front steps of Hogwarts. Talk about bad timing, considered Zabini, knowing how much progress had just been lost because of Lucious. The moment he'd seen the terrifying cover on the front of the Daily Prophet, his eyes had locked on his friend, waiting for the inevitable blow out._

"_Why wouldn't I be, Zabini" replied a voice Blaise hadn't heard in years, that of the old Malfoy, with a cruel and bitter edge that sent him back to memories he had sought to suppress. But the voice continued, with little consideration as to the damage it caused. "All is as it should be. Father is out loose terrorizing those worthless mudbloods, and I can go back to not having friends. All is as it should be..." He knew Malfoy kept talking but, for him, everything had stopped at that moment._

"_You've got to be kidding me man!" he exclaimed, eyes blazing in hopes of grasping onto -something-. He wanted to reach out to the boy before him, shake him out of the numb sense that had overwhelmed the once vibrant blue eyes. Explain to him that not all was lost. But even as he kept on explaining, he knew it was moot. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy, and they were a stubborn lot. _

'_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Malfoy_' repeated Blaise to himself, too caught up with his anger and disappointment at the head boy's reaction to even acknowledge the cheery chatting of his oblivious fellow Slytherins. Subconsciously, he acknowledged how Draco's words revealed a world of appreciation and care for his friend, however twisted it might have come across. And yet, the thought of his friend's display of loyalty only made him feel...cold.

'_He had no right'_ he thought condemningly. Blaise's life might not have been the nightmare Lucious Malfoy had provided for his son, but it hadn't been a cup of sunshine either. Son of divorced parents, forever living with the knowledge of his mother's selfish self-destructive ways, he had found release in the superficially comic persona he had created upon entering Hogwarts. It had been nothing less than a miracle that had led him to Draco Malfoy and not a day went by in which he wasn't grateful that heaven-sent encounter.

_It had been the first day at Hogwarts after the world had heard the news: Lucious Malfoy had been detained and his life as a death eater had been exposed. It had also been the day after his mother's forth suicide attempt of the year, not a particularly bright day for him either. So he had not bothered with the glances and whispers that had followed the Prince of Slytherin that day, for Blaise was too caught up with his own worries to bother. What he didn't suspect was the only person who's attention wasn't centered around Malfoy, this being Draco himself, had noticed the burden Zabini was carrying and decided to corner the sulking lad in the library that evening._

"_You shouldn't twinge your forehead that way" were the first words out of Malfoy's mouth as he propped his bag besides Zabini's in a small corner in the library. "It lets them know you're hurt and Merlin knows these people prey on that."_

"_I don't recall asking you" snapped Blaise, though he grudgingly admitted to himself that the blond boy was probably right. _

"_Your welcome" answered Draco, not the least bit fazed by the angry tone of the boy before him._

"_In that case, you shouldn't let your crap reach the front page" retorted Zabini, "It lets them know you're screwed and Merlin knows everyone preys on that". To his surprise, the seemingly unwavering Prince of Slytherin laughed, a dark laugh filled with sorrow but a glimmer of something more. And, realizing exactly what the blond boy what been trying to do for him in his own twisted way, Blaise couldn't help but join in. It was his first true laugh in weeks._

He shook his head, not the least bit pleased with his train of thoughts. He didn't need to remind himself how far he'd sunk when he'd met Malfoy. He didn't need to reassure himself that the cold blond boy cared for him when it was so blatantly obvious. What he needed was for someone to shake his friend back to reality and he wasn't sure he could.

Author's Note: Yea, I know. It's short. And I took a week to update. But I'm working on 22. Suggestions are highly encouraged since my writer's block is being more stubborn than normal. Oh! And thanks for all your reviews and support! It really makes me want to write to know that people care about my story! I LOVE YA GUYS!

---


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I finally got back into the writing of this story!

The chapter switches perspectives a few times, but nothing too complicated. Anyway, I made some corrections in the last chapter since I notice some glaringly obvious grammar mistakes that would have made my first grade school teacher flinch. Anyway, thanks for your patience and

Oh! And the chappie is exceptionally long by my standards, due in part to the fact that I'm including a scene I had originally intended for another story but figured it fit better here. Regardless, keep sending me your reviews/comments/suggestions/and criticisms and I'll do my best to oblige. ENJOY! D

**Chapter 22**

Draco's Point of View —

Two weeks went by and strangely, nothing happened. The day after the fateful Daily Prophet front page article, Draco had half expected to find his father waiting by his bedside, wand raised to mark him as a Death Eater. Instead, life had settled into a peaceful routine which was making him all the more paranoid because of it.

"Maybe he doesn't dare make a move this close to Dumbledore. While you are here, you are safe" suggested Hermione a week after the news of the breakout. She too looked worst for wear, waking nightmares plaguing her with the same symptoms of paranoia that accompanied him.

He smiled to himself. It was clear as daylight to anyone who cared to look that Hermione Granger was terrified. And yet she had stayed true to her word, bringing up her book every evening to study by him and entertain themselves with petty chatting. During the day she sought him out both on head boy/girl business or for the simple pleasure of sharing the latest classroom misadventure. What touched him even more was the knowledge that, though she feared the Dark Lord well enough, her true concern was that she feared for Draco's life. And for him, that meant something.

One of the more lively episodes of the newly formed friendship came in the form of Seamus Finnigan. Draco was entering the head boy common room only to be brushed off by Finnigan, who looked rather worst for wear as he blindly walked out of the room, his hand held up against his reddened left cheek. It didn't take a genius to figure things out and, as expected, he found a disheveled looking Hermione who looked, to put it mildly, pissed.

"That insufferable, pigheaded, half-witted twit!" She rambled and he grinned at her ever PG13 choice of insults.

"If you give me his name and address, I'll pass it onto a few acquaintances of mine in Knockturn Alley. They'll make sure he... doesn't bother you, or anyone, again" he mockingly suggested which cause her to snort. Thankfully, the recommendation broke her temper burst enough to allow for her to sit down with a rather loud and unladylike _'humph'_.

"And give someone else the benefit of giving of jinxing Seamus back to 1st year?" She retorted. "I don't think so"

"Though from my carefully thought out deductions on the evidence" he added, thinking back on his chance encounter with Finnigan, "I'd wager you've already taken some retaliatory action?"

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" she replied with a sigh, knowing that, though not a Death Eater, Malfoy could definitely appreciate watching his Gryffindor friend stumbled into the dark side and resort to violence.

"Correct" he asserted with an amused grin. "After all, it's not every day that lil Miss. Perfect goes on a killing spree".

"Too true, but I should warn you, if you don't let up on this, I might have to resort on a killing spree against you as well"

"Get in line" he snapped in jest, though the bitter undertone was unmistakable.

"Sorry" she added immediately, knowing that their playful banter had, once again, touched a sore spot.

"No need" he reassured her, standing up to head to his room for the night. "After all, it's either laugh about it and pretend to keep on living, or let him win" She tried to smile for him, trying to reach him, but he always pulled his walls up in times like these.

After all, he was still a Malfoy. And Malfoy's pride themselves in composure.

Hermione's Point of View —

For the first time in a what seemed ages, Hermione took out her diary to write. Her thoughts had been so complicated since the beginning of this whole ordeal that it became harder and harder to narrow her thoughts into a single statement. But she needed it, needed to find the clarity to look at things from a perspective and see through them. And so, taking up the mostly ignored notebook from the night stand, she laid it on her lap and carefully began to write.

_The greatest men in history are a product of their circumstances. A spark of genius under pressure brought forth to an extraordinary light. No larger than any other man before him but simply made to shine as a process of all the efforts that pushed him beyond that which any should endure. Like a rock becoming a diamond. And before such brilliance, I find that I am the only one close enough to notice..._

She put the quill down, giggling at Malfoy's reaction if he ever saw that she had described him as a diamond. For that matter, she realized as her thoughts turned dark, what any of her friends would think before such a statement. Such a shame, she concluded, for such light to go unappreciated. She could only hope it would endure until such time as the Dark Lord's cloak is lifted so that the world could finally see it.

Encumbered with all her thoughts on life and the threatening perils of the looming Dark Lord, Hermione missed the most immediate threat. And because of this little slip up, she forgot that in the very first day of Potion's class, as the professor asked all groups to perform a potion they considered challenging by way of placing them in the class, Seamus Finnigan had concocted a somewhat sloppy love potion, but a love potion nevertheless.

So when they went out to Hogsmeads, having accepted only on the condition that Seamus knew this was just as friends, she did not question when he offered her a drink from his water bottle after a rather long walk. And when she started to feel this innate urge to snog the living daylights out of Seamus, she didn't question it either.

Ginny's Point of View:

Very few things could have shaken up Ginevra Weasley quite as thoroughly as the sight before her. There, sitting by the main fountain in Hogsmead, making out to their hearts content like a perfect couple were Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan. She knew immediately that something was indeed wrong because, as she tried to interrupt and demand an explanation, all she received was a love struck answer so uncharacteristic of Hermione she could only conclude it to be false.

So she tried to find someone who could help. Unfortunately, Ron and Luna had decided that very same day to finally, finally, hook up, which they were currently doing out by the shrieking shack, the most notorious make out location since the beginning of 4th year. Harry wasn't an option for he had been somewhat moody around her the past few days and had chosen to stay at Hogwarts. She could try dragging Neville, but that would never work considering he was always more likely to hinder than help. Driven by the desperation, she recalled one of her recent conversations with Hermione.

"Can't believe you're still stuck working with that Malfoy. It sucks to see you have to spend so much time around him, knowing what a twerp he can be". To Ginny's surprise, her friend only smiled.

"I'm not going to disagree with you that he is a twerp. But, like I've said, he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be" replied Hermione, which only fueled Ginny's frustrations on the topic. What did startle her though was what she said next: "And you know what else Ginny? I think he's one of the few people in this school I think I can genuinely count on to help if something serious happens. And don't look at me that way, you're in that list too, you know!". That had started a pillow fight which lasted until Hermione was forced to leave to go finished her potion's report. Ginny had tried to suppress the memory, more in denial than anything else, but for some reason it was the only thought on her mind and, for better or worst, she acted upon it.

She found Malfoy sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherin posy members near a bridge, trying to fling dirt balls at the pedestrians that passed under it, fleeing quickly to safety before they were caught. His behavior almost caused her to regret her decision but he spotted her and made one of his customary remarks.

"Well, if it isn't the youngest Weasel" he remarked, causing his fellow Slytherins to snicker. "Trying to find some more used clothing to wear?" She was about to yell back at him but clenched her fists by her sides and restrained herself. She needed him, whether she liked it or not.

"Whatever, Malfoy" she replied tartly, which must have shocked him since he was used to her blowing off at him at the mere mention of her family or their economical situation. "I... I need a moment with you. It's... important". The Slytherins laughed at this but he shut them up with a sneering glance.

"If the lil missy wants a minute, I've never been one to be rude to any lady" he replied suggestively, standing up to follow her but not before remarking. "Even if it is a muggle loving weasel". It was then that she knew Hermione would owe her bad for this. If not, she might just be forced to assassinate her best friend's fellow head boy. Suppressing murderous thoughts aside for a more convenient moment, she waited until they were sufficiently out of sight before speaking.

"Now Malfoy, shut up and listen. I am no more pleased to have to even share my breath with you than you are to tolerate my muggle loving presence. But Hermione needs ... someone, and by Merlin I can't think of anyone else that could help". His sneer dropped the moment he mentioned Hermione's name and his eyes turned wide with ... could it be? concern?

"What happened?" he asked, his voice so unlike the snarling cold knife she was used to receiving from him. "Is she alright? Did she tell you to find me?" He knew Hermione would never risk their carefully worked out friendship and the potential of his reputation being tarnished before his father's eyes unless something horrible had happened.

"Yes... well... no" she stumbled, trying to find the words. "It's Finnigan." Before she could explain more he was taking his wand out ready to beat up someone.

"What did that creep do! I swear I'll kill the bastard if he..."

"Malfoy, stop" she begged with an authority so like Hermione's he couldn't help but abide. "Mione's been complaining about Seamus hitting on her since... oh...forever. And she's honest, you know, not like most honest people, but in a unique way. She tells you exactly what she's thinking, no apologies. So they were coming to Hogsmead today, she made certain he knew it was just as friends, especially after that whole her slapping him in the face incident. Anyway, I don't know what spell... or incantation... I just don't know what happened. Next thing I know they are snogging like there's no tomorrow by the fountain". To this, Malfoy's eyes turned dead cold, almost as if in pain.

"But that's not her!" She added quickly, seeing her case slip between her fingers. "I know so! I tried to pull her aside but she replied with something so... so... not Hermione, that I can't help but wonder what he might have given her." Ginny tried to look beyond Malfoy's dark glance.

"Why me? Why not ask pretty boy Potter? You like him enough. Or your precious little brother and his devoted loonie". He snarled. She didn't even have the energy to defend her friends.

"Because she asked for you" she replied simply. "Because though I could try getting Harry from Hogwarts or forcing Ron out of Luna's loving arms if I wanted their help, but she told me that she trusted you. Shocked the hell out of me, it did, but she does. Told me so, about a few weeks back. And well, that means something. I trust her judgement, no matter how much I might despise you." Whatever anger his eyes held gave away the moment she had said those words: _'she trusts you'_. It meant more to him than all the adoring eyes of his fellow Slytherins or a million snitches he could catch any single night.

"Where are they?" he asked, his face resolute. She motioned for him to follow, almost dragging him by the arm. They must have made one very odd pair: the youngest Weasley pulling a determined Malfoy by the arm into the central plaza of Hogsmead. Unfortunately, the couple in question was no longer there.

"I left them right here..." her voice trailed off, trying to find where they might have gone.

"Follow me. If I know one thing about Finnigan is that I caught him fourth year with that stupid Lavender girl frolicking in a clearing not too far from here" he said, already starting to break to a jog on his way there. "Should have blabbed on about it the moment I caught the two. Might have kept him from trying to use the clearing again". When they arrived, Merlin behold, there they were, caught up in a passionate embraced though thankfully still clothed. Ginny was about to interrupt but came too late as Malfoy stormed in and, with a flick of his wand, sent an unsuspecting Seamus Finnigan flying across the clearing and smacked into a tree.

"Seamus darling!" exclaimed Hermione, who was on her way to save her beloved by the time Ginny got to hold her down.

"Hold still Mione" she said, struggling to keep her friends arms pinned down. Until such time as she could determine what was making her friend so lovey dovey, she sure was not letting her go.

"Malfoy, Ginny, what brings you two here?" asked a pained Finnigan, trying to lift himself on his knees from where he had fallen. Malfoy helped him up by holding his shirt's collar and smacking him once more onto the tree, holding him a few feet above the grounds. Ginny had never seen Malfoy look so absolutely terrifying, nor had she ever felt so proud of him.

"What did you do to her!" he demanded, punching the frightened man in the stomach. "Answer me!".

"Only made her see the feelings that were already there" he replied. "I knew she was playing hard to get and thought this would only speed things up." He then gulped before he proceeded. "And why do you care, Malfoy!" Seamus Finnigan, Ginny concluded, was either braver or stupider than he looked for Malfoy's stare was meant to kill. She was half expecting him to pop out his wand and perform an unforgivable on Finnigan, which Ginny was inclined to believe she wouldn't have cared to stopped.

"Let's say it is within my interest to keep my fellow head girl happy" he replied starkly. "Besides, it's not often I get to play the hero and beat up someone. It's just an offer I can't pass up on" A very Malfoy-like answer, concluded Ginny. Even she would have been convinced, had she not seen the concern on his face or the anger at seeing the couple lip locked but a few minutes before. A less observant person might have missed it, but Ginny was a very sharp girl. Draco smacked the dangling boy in the stomach once more before letting him drop on the floor.

"Get out of my sight" he snarled, kicking him in the ribs. A pain stricken Seamus managed to get up on his feet and was pushed rather forcefully by Malfoy to head on out. Once he was clearly out of sight, Malfoy returned his attention to Hermione who was sobbing uncontrollably as Ginny kept her arms pinned to her sides while sitting on her back. Malfoy moved swiftly to her side, taking out a small golden flask from his pocket.

"It's an antidote to...well... just about everything" he explained. "Let's just say my father is a paranoid man and I've learned that, in this particular instance, it can come in handy." He stirred the flask a little before opening the top. "If I'm not mistaken, that idiot gave her a love potion. True to his word, it does ... amplify... the feelings that are already there. However, it doesn't mean that the feelings were even so much as directed to him or anyone else for that matter. Currently, her brain doesn't even register what she is saying, all those love declarations to Seamus. They could all be towards someone else in her subconscious. It might as well have been the idea of love she saw herself pursuing. She won't be very happy when she snaps out of it though. She'll want you to stay around and comfort her." He handed Ginny the flask. "I'll head on out now".

"Thank you" she mumbled, barely able to formulate anything more to say. "Will she remember you were here?"

"Yea..." he said, sounding terribly heartbroken. "But it won't matter. She'll be grateful, no doubt, but will most likely be too disgusted at Seamus to think of it and, when she does, she'll be too disgusted at my own lack of self control. She never does like it when I beat up on people." He let out a long sigh, increasingly growing uncomfortable at the look Ginny directed towards him. "Not a word Weasley. We are still who we are. That will never change". Without another word, he turned and left, ignoring the still sobbing Hermione and the ever so shocked Ginny.

It took Ginny a few more moments to snap out of her own daze and administer the potion. A few moments later, she found her friend hugging her and sobbing onto her shirt.

"I can't believe that just happened" she mustered between sobs. "I feel so ... used. So... dishonest. How could anyone even consider using such a potion!" All Ginny could do was pet her friends hair and hold her, just like she had done when the red head had felt just as broken during countless moment of her Hogwarts life.

After these events, as far as Ginny was concerned, Malfoy seemed to have settled into the old way of things as if nothing had ever happened. And she resigned herself that if he didn't want to bring it up, neither would she. She wasn't particularly fond of recalling the events of that day, especially considered the rather traumatic sight of watching her best friend make out with such an idiot and the painful healing process it afterwards.

But however much they might have tried to treat each other as if nothing had happened, it had indeed occurred. Ginny stopped lashing out at Malfoy and he stopped provoking her. Of course, they did occasionally squabble, otherwise it would be suspicious, but there was a certain line that had been drawn as to how far either one was willing to go with their insults. Ginny never again called him a death eater. Malfoy never again made fun of her family. It was this constant evidence that kept reminding Hermione that she needed to speak to Draco, because certain issues had not been resolved. And he needed to know.

WOOT WOOT! Six pages single spaced! YIPPEE! Perhaps not quality writing, but it was fun getting into the story again. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, I think nothing brings about love like a good amount of jealousy and, let it be said, it isn't over yet for this couple. Yule ball drama and Dark Lord workings to come! Stay tuned!

Oh! And keep sending in your reviews and suggestions! I love hearing from you guys!


	23. Chapter 23

First and foremost, just because I don't think I say it enough, thank you all sooooo much for continuing to support my story. Honestly, I've gotten really close to giving up on it recently due to some family issues which are making my normally busy schedule suicidally so. However, you guys remind me of why I love writing. It's not very long, but it shows three points of views and I'm almost done with the next chapter where...well, let's just say... _something_ happens. -teehee- -grins like mad-

Enjoy!

Chapter 23:

_Ginny's Point of View_

It was a morning like any other: she grumpily made her way out of bed, struggled with a spell to make her hair look like something other than a rat's nest, and headed in a semi sleepwalking state towards the dinning room for breakfast. Only then would her morning cup of coffee get her on track for the day, her typical spunky personality kicking in with a few good doses of caffeine. She smiled from behind her mug, relishing in its warmth. But as her eyes fell upon the Slytherin table, she spotted what had been bothering her for more than a few mornings. There, on opposite sides of the table, seemingly unaware of each others presence, sat Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

_Odd_, she considered, taking a rich sip as she considered the situation before her. A year ago, she would have sworn those two were thick as thieves, paired up probably by the Dark Lord. Most notorious Slytherin bad boys: one sleek haired arrogantly beautiful Malfoy, who could make anyone run away or melt with an icy glare, and the other, the smooth suave Zabini who could charm his way in any girl's heart only to leave them for a better kick elsewhere. And now, here they were, siting as though they were nothing but strangers.

Something had changed. Far from her visions of Malfoy last year, she now knew, with a certainty that scared her once devoted Harry-loving heart, that he was not and would never be a Death Eater. He probably wasn't a good guy either, but he wasn't downright rotten, which gave him some props. And then the events but three days past, when he had stood up for Hermione with a passion that bordered on ... what? Loyalty? Duty? More?

'_And what about Zabini?', _she pondered, putting down her cup as she studied the boy from where she sat. Had their fallout been due to Malfoy's change? No, that couldn't be it. Draco hadn't changed, she concluded, it had simply been a matter of getting to know him beyond the snide remarks. And as close as the two boys had been, it would have been unlikely for such a major character trait to have remained hidden.

'_Ah... I see'_ she thought, as the wheels in her head finally began to put two and two together. Unless Hermione was wrong, which she seldom was, Ginny Weasley had just found her answer. Leaving her cup aside to be taken by an inconspicuous house elf, the youngest of the red headed family boldly dared to walk to where none of her kin had dared to go before: the Slytherin tables.

_Zabini's Point of View:_

_Slow._

It was the only conscious thought that crossed his mind as he continued, ever so carefully and ever so slowly, to eat his morning cereal.

_Slower._

Nothing had happened. Nothing had changed. It was as though his entire life has drastically and inexplicably come to a sto...

"_Stop"_

He blinked, once, twice, not sure if he had indeed heard his thoughts voiced.

"I said, stop", repeated the voice. He turned to face it and was shocked by the sight of none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Excuse me?" he dared, the usual snarl he reserved for Gryffindors momentarily missing as he struggled with the sight before him. Why in Merlin's name would a Gryffindor, a Weasley no less, visit the Slytherin tables and talk to him?

"You are excused" she replied with a smile, pushing his books aside as she took up a seat besides his own, ignoring the odd glances from, well...everyone.

"What I meant to say" he explained, "was, what exactly did you mean by 'stop?'". His voiced bordered on annoyed, as he struggled to maintain his composure at the clear break of his normal morning routine. He needed that routine. He needed that degree of mindless normalcy in his life. It was the only thing that kept him from losing it at Hogwarts as the once cheerful Zabini found himself alone in a crowd of strangers.

"Oh, I thought that was obvious" she replied, with a grin. "What I meant was, stop sulking. Doesn't suit you. No matter how stupid Malfoy might be at the moment, he still holds you in a higher regard than he's willing to admit to if he's giving you the silent treatment this way. What shocks me is that you aren't doing anything about it. So much for the notorious Slytherin drive".

"Stop" he commanded with a broken whisper, daring her to speak further. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Go back to your happy-go-lucky friends and stay the hell out of my business".

"Ah, but when it concerns what I'm convinced is only one of two non Death Eater Slytherins, I take quite an interest, thank you very much" his eyes widened at her words. "Now, here's what you do. You pick a place, private preferably. And you confront him. And you let him know who you are and where you stand. Grow some Gryffindor backbone if you need to, but just do it."

"Why..." he struggled, trying to find something in the girl's blue eyes that would explain her sudden revelations. She stood up and shrugged with a smile.

"I owed him one. He... did something, for a friend of mine" she meekly explained. "Let's just say I figured I owed him something back. Besides, having you depressed is making the Slytherin girls a bit vicious over any other bachelor out there. On behalf of the interests of all the single ladies left, I take it to make sure that the competition is distracted." He laughed, for the first time in ages, and didn't even notice as Malfoy's eyes shot up in recognition of the familiar sound. Standing up with a flourish, Zabini performed an elaborate bow before the smiling redhead.

"I'll be sure to keep you in mind, lovely fiery lady" he proclaimed, smiling his trademark grin.

"Yea, just make sure you keep that mind out of the gutter, my lovely perverted snake" she retorted. Ignoring his protests of mock indignation, she walked away with a triumphant skip in her walk. Now, if she could just get some more coffee, it would be a perfect day.

_Draco's Point of View:_

'Angry' didn't quite serve as a sufficiently strong adjective to describe his exact feelings towards the youngest Weasley. The meddlesome redhead had led him into more trouble than not as he now struggled with more thoughts and feelings than he ever wanted to confront. There she was, chatting with Zabini, as though unawares of the stir she was causing by her very presence. What purpose was there in his protecting Blaise by detaching himself from him when muggle loving families on the Death Lord's hate list insisted on fraternizing with him? Worst, he concluded as he recognized his friend's laugh, how dare she snap him out of his sorrow... was Draco's friendship really that easily forgotten and replaced?

_No_, he forced himself to conclude, not wanting to spiral down that path. He had pushed Blaise away. There was no need to blame Ginny for his own doings nor for her inability to foresee the repercussions of her actions. She was, in fact, just a Gryffindor, damn their impulsive nature!

But then there was the Finnigan incident. The very thought of the events three days past pushed him to the brink of shattering his once unwavering composure and border on what can only be described as murderous insanity. How dare that... filth... place his hands upon something as pure as Hermione! Granted, he had no claim, nor did he want any, on Granger, but that did not mean he was willing to allow some raging idiot who apparently just hit prepubescence mistreat what he was convinced was one of the few worth while individuals in the entirety of Hogwarts. Even more, the only person who had seen him at his extremes of rage, sorrow, anger, and depression and still managed to hang on. She was, in fact, a Gryffindor, damn their courage!

And yet, despite all she meant to him, he had been unable to face her since that day. They had traded the same exchanges as before, but he knew she longed to speak of it and he could barely stand the thought of discussing it. Because every time he considered it, and the actions he took at that moment, it brought him all too close to revelations he rather not admit. Because at that one moment, when he'd seen Hermione lip locked in the arms of Seamus Finnigan he had felt an emotion so unlike anything he had ever experience. In the mix of anger and indignation, there he found a trace of jealousy ...

_Stop it_, he ordered himself, not wanting to continue that train of thought. There are some truths better left ignored. It was safer. Wiser. After all, Malfoy's pride themselves in composure. Repeating it like a mantra to hold whatever sense of sanity he had left, Malfoy left the dining room in hopes of tearing himself away from the sweet memory of his best friends laughter and the heart wrecking image of Hermione Granger in another's arms.

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! More to come soon! Oh! And keep sending me your reviews and suggestions! I love hearing from you guys! Next chapter is dedicated to you (because after 23 chapters of waiting, you all deserve it P). Sorry, no spoilers beyond that! D Oh! And it is also nearly done (just need to proofread it a few times) so you'll have 10+ pages of romance gloriousness coming up soon! Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

Here we go guys! As promised last time, this is it! _Something_ happens. Granted, something by my standards has led to 23 chapters of character development more than anything, but still! I think it will satisfy a few of your romantic needs and hopefully keep you reading some more. This chapter is dedicated to all of you! LOVE YOU GUYS!

ENJOY!

Oh, the first "Draco's Point of View" was originally supposed to be a very short stand alone chapter but I decided it would be too cruel to just leave you guys with only that. So, sorry if the tone of the rest of the chapter seems out of place by comparison, but I wanted to include it anyway. For the sake of simplicity, I have labeled the first part Chapter 24 A and the rest Chapter 24 B.

**Chapter 24 A:**

_Draco's Point of View:_

He woke up that night, sweating, welcoming the darkness of his room over the painfully bright nightmares that plagued him. He frowned as he sat up, pushing back his damp locks away from his face in a furious gestures. Unlike every other night where scenes of his father and the death eaters haunted his mind with dark visions, tonight had been different. It had started much in the same way, his mind zooming in on yet another hiding ground of the dark lord, finding a group of hooded figures huddled around a single tortured soul. But the usually faceless victim of his nightmares had a painfully familiar expression: Hermione.

He had awoken shivering and sweating all at once, with a vile taste in his mouth that resembled the same feeling of rage he'd felt upon seeing Seamus with the head girl, but this time filled with an equally powerful sense of fear. He knew that by interfering, he had potentially placed her life in danger, making it all to obvious for anyone to care to notice that she meant something more than the average Gryffindor. A fact that the infuriating perceptive Ginny Weasley had no doubt noticed.

_But she trusts you_, his better side argued, a revelation which still shocked him cold. What had he done to deserve such kindness? And at what price could it be upheld? Worst, for bringing such news to him, he felt he owed _something_ the youngest Weasley, a fact which he did not relish.

He let out a deep sigh, pulling himself out of the bed, resigned to yet another sleepless night. Instead, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write.

_My father once said he trusted me. Said I was to be his heir, rightful son of the Death Eaters and future right hand man of the Dark Lord. And yet I knew it was a false trust, given only out of convenience in hopes of luring me in, though I could still see him double checking every move I made. Such vacant promises. Such insufficient faith. _

_And now she gives me her trust. I can't help but fear that it too could be a lie, carefully concocted out of self interest. Worst, I fear what I see her in her eyes: that the trust is real, and that somehow it is within my hands to tarnish it, tear it down, let her down, and shatter the blind faith she has seen worth bestowing upon me._

_Lord Voldemort said he was my friend. That as his rising right hand man, I would be by his side, watching out for him as he would for me. That too was a lie. He trusted me no more than the rest of his cronies and wanted less a friend a more a well trained slave. _

_And now she is my friend. I know it is true for she demands nothing in return. It is selfless, giving, caring. At the same time, it is so unnatural, so rare, so inherently implausible in my eyes that I cannot seem to grasp it, to make the most of it, but rather lash out to try to balance what I have known my entire life besides what I am now discovering._

_All I have ever known has been nothing more than lies. And before such truths, I find myself almost begging for the darkness I'm familiar with. Rather a well known evil than a rather uncomfortably new potential good... _

He took the piece of paper, not even gracing it with a second thought, and proceeded to crumple it and toss it into the nearest fireplace. No need to leave any evidence lying around where his father was concerned. Besides, it would only serve to remind him of thoughts he rather push away, though he knew that the words would linger in his mind long after they had disappeared among the silent ambers of the fireplace.

**Chapter 24 B:**

_Draco's Point of View:_

For the fifth time that day, he looked at his friend Blaise Zabini and struggled to hide a grin. Granted, he had been angry when the hot headed boy had approached him, unwavering and unyielding as he laid out his demands. For that matter, he still wondered what exactly gave him the right to demand anything from a Malfoy. Whatever the reasons, his friend had decided, and rather stubbornly so, that the dangers that had led to Malfoy's decision were, as of today, no longer valid. Of course, they both knew that Lucius was still on the loose and that their continued friendship put them both in danger. But time had led the flirty Slytherin to conclude that, whatever the risk, it was worth it. Malfoy welcomed his friend back, though after a substantial amount of grunting and refusal. He had laid out his best insults, hoping anything would make the other hate him and back off. But something, or someone, had pushed the boy past the point of no return. For better or for best, they were back as the dynamic duo of Slytherin.

"So, is Granger as good in bed as she is in class?" asked Zabini teasingly and Draco tactfully chose to ignore him and not rise to the bait. After the first attempt of Blaise to get a rise out of his friend through this method, Malfoy had more than gotten used to pushing it all aside as nothing more his friend's usual teasing.

"About as good as I'm sure your redheaded Gryffindor is" replied Draco, though his retort barely cause more than a raised eyebrow from his friend.

"Now there's an idea..." contemplated the cheery Slytherin. "Even if her family is, well, common, the girl does have potential. I should add her to my list of future hook ups, don't you agree?" Draco snorted.

"Yea, and watch all of her thousand brothers beat you up after you're through"

"Ouch, point taken" replied Zabini, slumping down as his bubble was, quite definitively, burst. "Well, a man can dream! Besides, there are plenty other girls out there still waiting for me to charm my way into their... hearts. With so many to chose, I can't help but choosing them all! One at a time, of course,...well, maybe two to make up for the time I wasted this semester, but come graduation time, I will have successfully finished off my "to do" list."

"So long as you make sure you keep Pansy off my case while you're at it, I won't stop you" concluded the blond Slytherin, ignoring the gagging noses from his friend. It was good for things to be back to normal...well, _as normal as they ever get_, he reminded himself quickly. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Zabini added:

"Any news on you-know who?" The question had been thick in the air ever since they had returned to being friends and now that it was in the open it was impossible to keep ignoring it.

"No, not directly at least" replied Draco, looking around quickly to make sure no one was listening. "I mean, before father got locked up, I was supposed to get marked this year. They've both been pretty quiet since then, though I keep expecting them to pop out at any moment, especially since the war effort isn't getting any easier for either side."

"Are you gonna risk going back for Christmas?" pushed Zabini, ready to offer to stay behind at Hogwarts if it would ensure Draco's safety.

"I have to" he explained. "If they really want to find me, I'm sure they'll get in here. It's only a matter of time. And no matter how much Dumble-dork can do, I sure as hell will not become his lap dog any more than I will for Voldemort" He ignored his friend's shudder at the use of the Dark Lord's name. "Regardless, worst come to worst, I make a run for it. Leave until the war is over. I don't think they'll want me until I graduate though, since that's what we had always planned. I say, come graduation, I get the hell out of this area, leaving all I know on the Death Eaters in a nice little envelope behind for the Order to find. Make sure they know I'm on their side if they happen to win since I would much rather stay out of Azkaban, thank you very much". They were both silent, the weight of all they had tried to ignore almost physically oppressing them now. But as the bell rang and they hurried towards their next class, their thoughts were forced to wait until another moment and both friends continued in seemingly blissful ignorance of the many dangers that awaited them.

_--_

_Ginny's Point of View:_

_--_

Ginny Weasley was annoyed, to say the least. Though she had approached Blaise Zabini as nothing more than an act of good will, it seemed everything had snowballed downhill from there. He was charming, he was good looking, and he was also a whole lot more intelligent that he pretended to be. She also knew he was loyal, that much was clear from the way he had reacted to Malfoy's actions. But then, there he was, actively living out his philosophy of never being a "one lady's man". And though he graced her with the same flirts he exchanged with everyone else, there was always a slight distance, as though he appreciated her a little too much to just play like he did with the rest. Granted, she knew the bridge between his appreciation and being attracted to her could very easily be breached, but he insisted in avoiding her when their conversations became too serious, too personal, or too honest. _Keep things light_, he said, _and no one gets hurt._

_Except me_, she concluded, slumping down on her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room. She wanted him to notice her, outside the context of simply being a friend. And she knew the interest was there: enough years observing people with Hermione had made her good at picking up on details. But he refused to act on it and she was damn sure nothing would come up until she took some drastic action. And as she looked up and saw the Slytherin Dynamic Duo walking by, the answer hit her all too clearly. Rushing to the owlery, she began forming plans as she drafted her first ever letter to Draco Malfoy.

_--_

_Hermione's Point of View:_

_--_

Hermione felt dishonest. She could have turned the other way and not read the note. For that matter, maybe picking his books up as a whole had been wrong. But nothing had prepared her for the complete and total shock that came with the small note she had found within Draco's Defense Against the Dark Arts handbook. There, thrown across the floor from where she had dropped it as she attempted to place his books back on the shelf where they belonged, was the tiniest of notes written in the bright red ink quill and oddly slanted penmanship she recognized as Ginny's:

_DM_

_Meet me by astronomy tower on Monday at 11. Let's just say I have quite the surprise in store._

_GW_

There. Simple. Hermione tried to reassure herself that, had she known on Monday she wouldn't have gone snooping. Unfortunately, almost every fiber of her being told her the opposite and she could very well imagine herself begging Harry for the first time in her life for his father's invisibility cloak. For that matter, she had even considered, upon finding the letter, requesting the old time turner back from McGonagall in hopes of catching a glimpse of the past curfew meeting in the most popular make-out corner on campus. But no matter where these thoughts could have led, the matter remained that the day had long gone, by more than any time turner could fix, and now she found herself, a week late, with an overwhelming sense of guilt and curiosity.

"It was nothing" she tried convincing herself out loud as she paced her room. "Nothing more than a class meeting, I'm sure".

"Yea, right" she managed, blinking away tears she couldn't explain. She threw herself on her bed, wishing she had never picked up the stupid book in the first place. Worst, she felt so guilty she knew she would at least have to ask Ginny about it, which could only reveal more of what she currently was dreading. No, not a potential dalliance between Ginny and Draco. But worst, that the possibility of it revealed everything she had tried so hard to deny: that despite her better attempts to reason her way out of her infatuation as nothing more than a strong curiosity or an intellectual attraction, she was rather quickly falling for Draco Malfoy.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she mumbled as she punched into her pillows for emphasis with each pronouncement. And just as she thought matters couldn't possibly get any worst, they did.

"Not going to disagree with you there, Granger" intoned the very boy in question as he entered her room, unannounced. "Head boy meeting at..." he voice dragged on as he spotted the disarray of her bed and the tears in her eyes. "What happened?" he asked, all teasing tones gone.

"I... not now Draco." she managed, barely. He looked into her eyes, his face impassive as he analyzed the situation. "Please" she begged and his facade crumbled just enough to make him need to turn and leave. It took but a few seconds after the door closed before Hermione let herself cry.

_--_

_Draco's Point of View:_

_--_

'_She's crying'_ he concluded rather stupidly, the noise from the other side of the door more than obvious. But somehow the revelations struck him more than logic would allow. There was something about seeing her usually strong willed self so vulnerable that resonated in him and he longed to make it stop. He considered turning around, forcing her to tell him what was wrong, shaking it out of her if necessary, making himself be there for her like she had stubbornly been for him. But he couldn't. Not after the way she had looked at him.

_Malfoy's pride themselves in composure,_ he repeated, even though he knew that it was rather quickly slipping away.

--

_Hermione's Point of View:_

_--_

It took much longer than she would have hoped before she was able to regain her composure. She looked herself in the mirror, muttering the simplest of spells to hide the red spots the tears had caused. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled out her notebook and sat by her desk to write.

_I have often wondered on the masks we wear. Time after time I have struggled to see beyond those in others, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person that lays inside. It is a painstaking process filled with moments of tears, of smiles, of pain, of laughter. And through it all, I was looking in all the wrong places. For as I sought in others a vision of themselves, I was only truly seeking a reflection of myself. Because all fancy words aside, not once had I dared to contemplate the feelings I had denied. And in all the masks I had seen others wear, I had forgotten that I too held my own._

She paused, taking in another deep breath. She needed to write these thoughts down, needed to let go of these bustling worries that burdened her. As it was, every word that flowed made it just a little bit easier to breath. Encouraged, she continued:

_It was a fragile friendship from the start. After all, what more had tied us together besides our circumstances and my own stubbornness? There had been times he'd wished to break away and so had I. But it has been worth it. I have found someone from a world so completely unlike my own who still manages to encompass the very sense of nobility I seek. He has so much of what I hope to be that I long for his company, to see myself reflected in his eyes and discover more through them than through a thousand books. And now, when all is going so well, I place it all on the edge by feeling more than I should, hoping for more than I deserve. And though I know there is nothing for me to gain by feeling this way, in doing so, I risk everything. _

She stared at her fear, the product of hours of tears narrowed down to a few words. She needed to know more. Determined, she took up her head girl badge and headed out of the room, curfew be damned, and hurried towards Ginny's room.

--

_Ginny's Point of View:_

_--_

"Ginny, are you there?" asked a voice from behind the door she quickly recognized as Hermione. Hurrying to let her in, she welcomed her friend with a warm hug.

"Where else would I be?" she asked. "Not all of us get the privilege of a head girl badge to let us sneak around visiting friends". Motioning for her to sit, Ginny led Hermione to take a seat on the bed, jumping next to her with unrestraint enthusiasm.

"You will never guess what happened!" began Ginny and through her excitement she was unable to spot the visible signs of dread in her friend.

"Aside from the 15 points I heard you loss Gryffindor today in potions, I have no idea" replied Hermione, trying her best to keep her normal tone of voice.

"Well, to make things easier, let me explain" said Ginny, her eyes glowing with enthusiasm. "It occurred to me shortly after the whole Seamus ... incident, that I owed Malfoy. I know, I shouldn't feel this way, but seeing the fact that he did help you at my request, well... I couldn't help it. So I've been pushing things in the right direction to get him and Blaise back to being the Dynamic Duo, but the problem that developed was that...well... you know me Hermione! I can't help but fall for a cute guy like that! Enough interaction with his cheerful side really can charm any girl"

"Draco's cheerful side!" chocked out Hermione in disbelief only to be hit by a pillow by Ginny.

"Don't be silly!" replied her friend. "I meant Blaise! I would never go for that twit Malfoy, no matter how hot he is, for a Slytherin". The redhead paused for a second, barely able to contain herself as she continued: "But then, it hit me, and here is where the sheer brilliance of it all begins. Malfoy had actually felt that he owed me something after the whole Seamus event, given that I had thought of him to help. Weird guy that one. Regardless, added to my helping with Blaise, I sorta got him in a double debt, or so he figures. So I have concocted a master plan to get Blaise Zabini's attention once and for all: show up to the Yule ball with the sexiest dress the Malfoy money can afford by the hand of none other than Malfoy himself and just watch the sparks fly. Nothing pops out someone's feelings like a tinge of jealousy, right? And the best part is Malfoy actually agreed which means..." It was then that everything stopped as she took in the completely devastated look on her friend's face and, for the first time, realized what a complete fool she'd been.

"It's okay Ginny" managed Hermione with a the smallest of smiles, trying hard not to worry her friend but knowing fully well her friend knew better. "You had no way of knowing. But that's alright. I mean, if I hadn't asked him so far, perhaps this is all for the best. He'll have a great time pulling off this stunt with you, which is all I ever wanted for him, since you can tell he has a horrid time trying to tolerate those Slytherin girls. And if he's gonna cross house lines for this dance, it might as well be for something worth while... like snapping some sense into Blaise".

"You really like him, don't you?" asked Ginny, afraid to voice the words. However, having done so, Hermione couldn't very well lie. And so, instead, she chose not to testify against herself and simply stood up, smiled, and gave her best friend a kind yet saddened pat on the shoulder before heading off to sleep.

Fact was, she knew she had but a week left before the dance and had been hoping beyond hope that he'd dare ask, regardless of who they were and where they stood. After all, they were at least friends, right? But life doesn't always allow for these things to occur, so she resigned herself and the dress she had managed to buy on a Head girl business trip to Hogsmead to have a lovely lonely night together.

---

And in the darkness of her bedchamber, she whispered _lumos_ to her wand, allowing the spell's faint glow to give her just enough light to allow her to conclude her journal entry with some final words.

_I risk everything. A glance, a movement of a hand, anything can give me away. _

_I can't risk it. _

_So even if it pains me more than I will ever be able to put in words, I know that there are some things that are not meant to be, secrets that are better left unsaid._

Closing the notebook, she brushed the last of her tears aside and settled to sleep. _"No more Hermione"_ she told herself. And determined to believe it, she allowed herself to be surrounded by blissful darkness and a dreamless sleep.

Author's Note: That was something! Sorry if it wasn't quite as much as you would have wanted!

--

--

JUST KIDDING! I PROMISE ROMANCE AND DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE GETTING IT! READ ON!

--

--

**Chapter 24 C:**

The fated day finally came and not a moment too soon. Ginny offered to retract her plans a million times and a million times over was Hermione forced to smile and ask her to continue, ignoring every instinct that urged her to do otherwise. Her loyalty to her friend kept her true, especially in light of the fact that Ginny's plan made sense and was, as far as the Blaise hunt was concern, the best plan they had been able to come up with in snaring the elusive Slytherin. Besides, Ginny was nearly bubbling with happiness at the opportunity to get the boy to notice her, and Hermione would rather damn herself to never love again before snatching that glee from her friend. Even Malfoy seemed pleased with the plan, though he never once brought up the topic to her. His mood had turned dramatically better as he continued to improve his ties with Zabini in hopes of patching up the gap his father had created. And so, except for the lonely head girl, everyone else seemed to be happy.

It took her relatively no time to get ready since she had no one to dress up for. She put on her emerald green robes, the soft fabric giving her as much comfort as she was likely to get. It wasn't as though she hadn't had her fair share of offers, though Seamus had wisely chosen to avoid the topic altogether. But she had declined all of them in favor of that smallest of hopes which was now clearly gone.

_He wouldn't have asked_, she repeated to herself, needed to believe that there was no interest. More than that, that there was no way for their ever to be anything more than a friendship, that much in itself being risk enough. Though his father had wisely stayed out of public eye, it seemed more like the calm before a storm than the peace they longed for. And while Draco's thoughts continued on the looming danger, there was little place for anything else.

_You're being silly, Hermione_, she thought, slightly embarrassed to be thinking such petty thoughts of romance in the light of all the darker issues Draco faced. _We are at war_. It was a fact she constantly needed to remind herself within the Hogwarts' safe haven where all was kept neatly distanced as nothing more than another story on the morning Prophet. It all seemed so far and yet it was a reality that hit too close to home for some. For Draco. For Harry. Maybe, soon, even for her. To forget that in trivial thoughts of teenage whims was simply foolish.

She pushed her now soft curls back, allowing herself the smallest of smiles at her reflection in the mirror. Deciding this was as good as it was likely to get, she began to make her way towards the Yule ball.

Fact had it that most of the girls had yet to make it to the ball for, unlike her, they had dates to dress up for and took hours on end to get the perfect results. After checking up some last minute head girl details, she allowed herself to roam around the room, enjoying the beautiful snowy sky above and the glass snowflakes that hung at different lengths from the silver and white decorations. The effect was absolutely magical. She gave herself a mental pat on the back of a job well done, no matter how much she wished the her fellow head boy would be there to appreciate it.

The night progressed slowly at first. Luna and Ron made it shortly after, and though they allowed her a few minutes of conversation, they were quick to hook up on the dance floor to the point that it was indiscernible where one began and the other ended. Harry came in about half an hour later, parading his date, Lavender who was rather unsurprisingly wearing a silky lavender gown.

Thankfully, it occurred to her almost at the last minute to warn Luna of their little project so she could discreetly lead Ron out of the room at the appropriate time. They distinctly did not need a raging overprotective brother in their plans. Regardless, noticing that the couple was starting to make themselves scarce by heading out into the balcony, Hermione glanced at the large clock at the end of the ballroom and noticed it was almost show time.

First came Ginny, wearing what seemed to be the single most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was courtesy of Malfoy and his prideful demands of having a date dressed suitably to his standards, besides providing them the perfect way of making sure Blaise would notice the girl. Zabini, who had so far been busy flirting with his two dates, stopped mid sentence and stared at the redhead beauty before him. However, as breathless as Ginny looked, it was nothing compared to what was to follow.

Malfoy had always looked the heartthrob. Granted, he lacked the charm to pull it off, but he had that bad boy edge on his classic features that made him look nothing short of a Greek god. Nevertheless, his normally attractive appearance did little to appease her shock when he stepped through the entrance. From his sharp shiny black shoes to his debonair black suit, he looked like a picture of perfection. And as the entire female population struggled not to stare at him, Hermione guiltily enjoyed watching him from afar as he gracefully entered the room. As expected, they each dallied in their respective crowds, making sure they were quite seen and, if possible, quite adored. Zabini simply walked away from his girls, trying to catch a moment of redhead's time despite the fact that Ginny was too busy being a social bug to bother.

The plan came into effect almost as quickly as it was doomed to end. Ginny sat surrounded by her friends when Malfoy excused himself from his Slytherin pals, including an already raging jealous Zabini, to go find his mysterious date. Edging closer to the Gryffindor crowd, he stood a few feet from Ginny and spoke.

"Ladies, if I may" he began, in what seemed to be a perfect picture of politeness. "I would like to take my date out to dance, if you don't mind". No one had ever seen this side of Draco Malfoy, and his cool collected and suave persona shocked them. However, it paled in comparison to the blow out that was to follow as Ginny smiled, took his extended hand, and followed him onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

A significant portion of the dancing area cleared the moment the hot couple stepped up. There was some tangible chemistry between the two, a shared grin as if they held some secret the world could never know. There was so much excitement between them and, dare some say, passion, that it was as if it would have been rude not to leave room for them. It was then that Zabini, distracted as he was getting punch from the food area, noticed them and his jaw (and cup) dropped to the floor. A million thoughts crossed his eyes: anger, betrayal, jealousy, love, hate... and his face grew red to match. The once charmingly graceful boy was furious, at himself for nothing noticed his feeling before, at Ginny for choosing Malfoy, and at Malfoy for touching what was, quite obviously, his. It didn't occur to him that he had never so much as show any special interest in the redhead, treating her only as a fun friend but nothing more. Those thoughts would have been too logical for the state he was in, which chose instead to lead him right across the dance floor and, quite forcefully, separate the two.

"Malfoy" he sneered as soon as the pair parted, pulling Ginny quite briskly behind him. "Whomever put you up to this, it isn't funny. Let the kid be". _Ouch,_ twitched Hermione from her corner. Exactly _not_ the right words. As if on cue, Enter the Weasley temper.

"I happen to be quite old enough to take care of myself, thank you very much" stated Ginny, prying his fingers off her arm. "What claim have you to make such a decision for me!" The notorious Weasley temper was as volatile as Blaise's, which did not bode well. Only Malfoy seemed calm, watching the scene with amused and satisfied grin.

"I am your friend" he declared after more than a moment's thought. "Trust me, you'll get hurt with him."

"Is that so?" she snapped, which caused a few people to notice the developing feud. "Cause though I know I am your friend, you seem to have little trouble dancing around quite a few lady 'friends'. Seems like a distinction that is infinitely more likely to get me hurt than anything Draco has tried".

"Ginny..." he said, a slight degree of understanding reaching his thick headed brain which was slowly switching off the primordial _'male-defend-territory'_ mode of cavemen and entering a more rational state. "I always thought you knew I held you apart from all the rest... you are special... a great friend"

"You're gonna have to work this one out for me, Blaise" interrupted Malfoy, too amused to not add his own thoughts. "You've never told her so. For that matter, you've barely spared her a thought these last few years, and all of a sudden you're her friend conveniently at the same time it would take her from me, Zabini? Given our recent disagreements, this seems a little too convenient, if you ask me".

"I... you stay out of this Malfoy!" sneered Zabini, not at all pleased with the amused cockiness of his so called best friend. "Because it seems a little too convenient that you'd be interested in Ginny at about the same time I fall for her, don't you think!" That slip up cost him more than a few shocked glances from the dancing observants who had been pretending to ignore the conversation while eavesdropping. "I mean..."

"Have you?" asked Ginny, her voice allowing herself the smallest bit of a hope. "Fallen for me, that is?"

"I think so..." he managed, which cause his two dates run off fuming from the dance at what was clearly the loss of the most notorious bachelor flirt at Hogwarts.

"I believe my debt to you, Miss Weasley, has been paid". Draco declared, breaking the loving glance of the new couple with his words. "Mission accomplished, you little weasel". She giggled in reply and patted him on the back as he moved away from them.

"And I don't want to hear it Blaise" he added to his friend. "I owed her one and the opportunity to tease you was priceless. So can it. Merlin knows I'll be stuck with more than enough of your love struck rambles the rest of the year". With that, he made his forever memorable exit out of the dance floor and into heartthrob history at Hogwarts. By the time Ron and Luna had returned from their little excursion, a new couple dancing the night away under the snowy skies of the Yule Ball.

And as the music played on, no one had noticed Hermione slip away as soon as the entire fiasco had started, off to find a quiet spot outside where she could observe the stars.

---

It didn't take long for Draco to try to find Hermione. He snuck up next to her as she sat besides the lake outside of Hogwarts, having spotted her through a nearby window once he'd made his exit.

"Ginny and Blaise?" she asked as soon as he approached her, barely bothering to look up as she recognized his familiar walk.

"They're fine. Probably snogging in some corner of the campus, if the Weasley snog trait is genetic. I keep hoping him and that crazy psych... him and Luna would just get a room or something". She laughed, glad to be back to their old friendly routine, even when he still struggled not to completely insult her friends in her presence.

"If that's the case, the evening didn't turn out all that bad" she decided, smiling in an attempt to keep her teeth from clattering. However much she'd been grateful for the night wind for forcing her dark thoughts away, it was now becoming painfully obvious that they should both return inside. Helping her up, they both began a very slow walk side by side back to the castle. She continued: "I had figured the ball would be pretty terrible considering I wouldn't have a date, but watching everyone tonight... it was a beautiful evening".

"You went alone?" he demanded, looking completely shocked. "I figured someone had invited you. I mean, I knew of a few people who were considering you. And, well, I didn't... well... I'm sorry".

"Whatever for?" she asked, trying to keep from crying as she forced herself to keep her voice steady. _Composure, Granger. Don't let it drop. _"I mean, you had a good time, or so it seems. And it was entirely my own fault, really. I kept denying offers thinking, well, I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just said all the head girl business made me less than eager to start bothering with guys." To this, despite the circumstances, he burst out laughing.

"Oh, keeping the guys at bay takes too much effort, Granger?" he teased and she pushed him jokingly. But then he turned all too serious, a look very similar to that she vaguely remembered on the day of the Hogsmead incident. "Can I ask you something?" he managed, which was odd considering Draco Malfoy had never hesitated before asking anything. "Before the Finnigan... incident... had you ever been kissed before?"

"Yes" she replied, not the least bit happy to admit as much, especially when his eyes demanded details. "My very first kiss was stolen by...shall we say... a less than sane Ron". When Malfoy's eyes shot with bloody lust and rage, she forced herself to breach the distance, painful as it might be for her, and pat him in the shoulder to calm him down. "Not his brightest moment and, rest assured, I let him know. That was followed rather closely by, well, the Hogsmead fiasco, though at least at the time it didn't seem so bad. I mean, my subconscious, while we were ...ehem... at it... wouldn't let me think it was him. Thought afterwards... I don't think I've ever felt so utterly ... used... I rather not remember it." She gave him a small, somewhat sad smile. "Not the best of memories for my first kisses. How about you?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she hated herself for having asked. Curious as she was, she would much rather remain in blissful ignorance.

"Yes, I've kissed. And been kissed, I guess" he replied, his eyes thinking back on more numbers than she cared to know. "Helps the reputation, I guess" he joked bleakly though it only made her feel more nauseous. "Do you forgive them? Weasley and Finnigan?"

"Ron, all things aside, was easy to forgive" she replied as they entered their common room. "After all, I can't very well blame him for his feelings, misplaced as they might have been. He was just a little too... impulsive, but that's one of his best qualities too so I can't hold that against him either. Seamus was,... well... somewhat harder to forgive. But as flawed as his reasoning might have been to lead him to such actions, I couldn't very well hold a grudge for something led by what he believed to be love. Granted, he very clearly lost all my trust and that will not be easily fixed. But hate him? No. I would hate myself every day if that's how I lived my life."

"You are an infinitely more forgiven person than I am" he replied, and she giggled thinking at the broken state he had left Finnigan after their... encounter. Seamus still did shuffle away from Malfoy if they happen to meet in hallways. "I'm glad you are that way though. Makes things easier, I guess" She smiled at his words only to have the living daylights shocked out of her. Out of the blue, Draco Malfoy had grabbed her by the arms, pulled her to him, and kissed her quite thoroughly on the lips. A thousand and one thoughts crossed her mind during that single exhilarating moment, the last but not least of these being: 'wow...'. She barely managed to cling to his shirt as he continued his ministrations and after a few moments he pulled away, both breathless.

"Forgive me" he added quickly, before planting another one on her and then quickly heading away towards his room. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, her fingertips brushing against her lips, her mind completely blank as she wondered just exactly what had happened.

Author's Note:

OMG! Longest chapter yet (12 pages!) Granted, a lot of it is description, but still! That counts, right? Besides, the romance has begun! Sorry to say not all will stay happy quite so happy in Draco+Hermione / Ginny+Blaise land, at least note while there are still death eaters roaming about. In very crude terms, the shit hits the fan in the next chapter so stay tuned!

Other Author's Notes: (Just in case you have a few moments to indulge my rambles, read on)

-Firstly, I realize that I have misspelled Lucius Malfoy for Lucious Malfoy in a few chapters. My spell-checker can be quite the b-... witch... when it chooses to be. As soon as I get some more chapters up I might go back and polish out the entire thing so I'll make sure to correct those. Thanks for pointing it out though, waddlethepinguin!

-Secondly, this chapter was much harder to write than any other. It called for a lot of action to occur in little time and, let's face it, I've been so caught up in making the characters believable that I haven't been exactly moving the story along as quickly as most of you would want it to. However, I am a true believer that it would be disrespectful to the work of any author to disregard his/her characterization and completely make ever single well crafted character completely O.O.C. This chapter is really to please you guys, though I hope to mend these less than Malfoy actions with his perspective in the next chapter. Trust me, everything isn't as it seems.

-Thirdly, the Zabini Ginny paring hit me completely by surprise and I realize I hadn't truly developed it until this point. I will hope to mend this by adding interesting pieces on them in which you guys will hopefully see that they play very similar roles in respect to their friends (Draco and Hermione respectively) and are more compatible than most would expect. Also, let's not forget that the Weasley brothers, though probably relieved that the youngest was non, in earnest, paired with Malfoy for the Yule ball, will still be less than thrilled with this new couple.

-Lastly, as far as "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" is concerned, though I do not think it implausible to write an in character Draco-Hermione fanfic even with the events that took place in the 6th book, the idea for this particular story had already been conceptualized before the book came out. Hopefully, by the time I'm done with this one (if I ever am) and if enough people want me to, I would consider writing a Draco -someone pairing (what can I say? I'm fascinated by him!) taking into consideration the latest book.

Okay. Shutting up now. Sorry to ramble so much! P


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Just because I couldn't resist, here is a very Draco heavy chapter. First, a recap of the last scene from quite a different perspective (because I love twisting things up a little). And secondly, in the words of Citan from Xenogears (any fans?) "Um... and so the plot thickens..." Enjoy!

---

_Draco's Point of View:_

---

Even as he kissed her, he had the reassurance that he would not have to face her. The owl had reached him as he'd left the ballroom, and he'd know then and there that he had to find her. For the very next morning, at his mother's request, he would leave Hogwarts early for Winter Break, to help 'settle' certain matters at home. He knew it was a matter of time before his father showed up for him if this was indeed the case; knew he'd have to make a run for it and not return for his final semester at Hogwarts. So as he set out to find Hermione Granger, he made up his mind to take the leap for there was no longer anything to lose and a single moment worth an eternity to gain.

He found her sitting by the lake, having spotted her through a window as he searched the building. She recognize him instantly, asking about the results of the night's venture. He tried to keep his tone light, pushing away the worries that, come morning, he would be gone.

"They're fine. Probably snogging in some corner of the campus, if the Weasley snot trait is genetic. I keep hoping him and that crazy psych... him and Luna would just get a room or something". She laughed, and he relished in the beautiful sound. _Merlin, how I'll miss that sound,_ he thought to himself.

"If that's the case, the evening didn't turn out all that bad" she replied with a smile, though he quickly noticed how her teeth clattered from the cold. Helping her up, he placed his coat over her slim shoulders and they both began to make their way back to campus, side by side. He wondered if they would ever be like this again: walking together as if they didn't have a worry in the world. If they ever did see each other again, they might very well be different people and he doubted his hands would be clean. _Will you be able to risk the man I will become for the man you once knew? _

"I had figured the ball would be pretty terrible considering I wouldn't have a date, but watching everyone tonight... it was a beautiful evening". She continued which nearly made him stop dead in his tracks.

"You went alone?" he barely managed, wondering what in Merlin's name was wrong with the male population of Hogwarts if they had let this fine catch go. For that matter, what had been wrong with him to miss that chance..."I figured someone had invited you. I mean, I knew of a few people who were considering you. And, well, I didn't... well... I'm sorry".

"Whatever for?" she asked, though her steady voice and calm composure was betrayed by the flickering in her eyes and the smallest trebling that could no longer be attributed to the cold. But she continued, as though nothing was amiss"I mean, you had a good time, or so it seems. And it was entirely my own fault, really. I kept denying offers thinking, well, I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just said all the head girl business made me less than eager to start bothering with guys." To this, despite the circumstances, he burst out laughing.

"Oh, keeping the guys at bay takes too much effort, Granger?" he teased, wanting to make her smile once more, shatter the tension that his own failing had created. _It should have been us dancing together tonight,_ he thought, wanting to turn back time, duty be damned, and never have accepted Weasley's proposition. They walked silently for a moment longer as he pondered the next step. He wanted to get it over with, have the moment he'd been waiting for, but even if he knew he had nothing to risk, he wanted her good opinion of him to remain untarnished even once he was gone. Taking it slowly as if treading through deep waters, he asked: "Can I ask you something?". His voice was shakier than he would have liked, but there was no helping him. Despite years of training, his Malfoy composure was not serving him well that night. "Before the Finnigan... incident... had you ever been kissed before?"

"Yes" she replied, and he urged for details, though he dreaded the reply. "My very first kiss was stolen by...shall we say... a less than sane Ron". He clenched his fists at the thought of the stupid red head with Hermione, and that he had claimed her lips before anyone else. "Not his brightest moment and, rest assured, I let him know. That was followed rather closely by, well, the Hogsmead fiasco, though at least at the time it didn't seem so bad. I mean, my subconscious, while we were ...ehem... at it... wouldn't let me think it was him. Thought afterwards... I don't think I've ever felt so utterly ... used... I rather not remember it." She gave him a small, somewhat sad smile. "Not the best of memories for my first kisses. How about you?" The words must have slipped out for he immediately recognized the regret in her eyes.

"Yes, I've kissed. And been kissed, I guess" he replied, wondering what would be the most tactful way of stating what he would much rather keep from her. "Helps the reputation, I guess" he joked bleakly, moving quickly to change the subject . "Do you forgive them? Weasley and Finnigan?"

"Ron, all things aside, was easy to forgive" she replied as they entered their common room. "After all, I can't very well blame him for his feelings, misplaced as they might have been. He was just a little too... impulsive, but that's one of his best qualities too so I can't hold that against him either. Seamus was,... well... somewhat harder to forgive. But as flawed as his reasoning might have been to lead him to such actions, I couldn't very well hold a grudge for something led by what he believed to be love. Granted, he very clearly lost all my trust and that will not be easily fixed. But hate him? No. I would hate myself every day if that's how I lived my life."

"You are an infinitely more forgiven person than I am" he replied, letting out a deep breath as he got the answer he had sought. _Now or never Draco,_ he thought as he gather all the composure he had left and forced himself to continue: "I'm glad you are that way though. Makes things easier, I guess" She smiled at his words and he took it as all the encouragement he needed. Grabbing her by the arms, he pulled her to him, and kissed her quite thoroughly on the lips.

Draco Malfoy had kissed plenty of women during his years at Hogwarts. However, nothing could have prepared him for the moment their lips met. Her initial shock quickly faded as she clung to his shirt for support. He eventually pulled away, trying to capture her image and engrave it into his memory.

"Forgive me" he managed to add, claiming her lips once more with renewed passion, hoping he could express what he knew he couldn't voice:

_Forgive me love, for I am leaving. _

_Forgive me for kissing you as though I could promise you eternity when all we have is this moment._

_Forgive me for tears I know you'll cry come morning._

_Forgive me for ever having dared to have some claim in your heart just because you had settled in mine. _

_Forgive me for never having told you before, because I was afraid._

_Forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _

He finally let her go, turning quickly towards his room away from the eyes that threatened to shaken his resolve. For so long he had sought for a sense of self, finding himself despite the constant tugs of his name, his father, the dark lord, Dumbledore, the school, his peers, and every expectation the world had damned upon his shoulders. And now, as he finally saw himself at his rawest in the eyes of one Hermione Granger, he knew he would never see it again.

---

_Mid Chapter Author's Note: I was ever so tempted to just end the story here, but figured I might get a wee bit too much hate mail if that were the case. Plus I'm a sucker for romance and want to see more myself P. Regardless, the phrasing "Can you risk the man I am for the man you once knew" comes from Diana Gabaldon's Voyager. Strongly recommended for mature readers! D_

---

The small train that awaited for him outside of Hogsmead was minute next to the Hogwarts Express that would be taking the rest of the students home in a few weeks time. _'Small but not empty'_ he thought grumpily, having learned earlier that morning that none other than Dumble-dork himself would be accompanying him on his journey to King's Cross Station. _'Probably time for his visit to the loony bin'_, he jokingly considered, though he had more than once pondered on the bizarre behavior of the lemon-pastry-loving headmaster.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy" intoned the bearded old man as he pushed his trunk besides Draco's before the train. "We best be making our way inside before the train departs. I've reserved the front cabin for the both of us". The boy swore under his breath, not at all pleased at the prospect of having to share an entire trip with the aged loony bin. However, presenting an unwavering composure, he nodded respectfully to the headmaster and did as he was told.

The ride began quietly, much to his relief. He had dreaded having to listen to stories on the latest muggle pastry the old man had discovered. Instead, he was presented with an uncomfortable silence that was only breached by the steady pace of the train and the food cart as it made it rounds up and down the corridor. He would welcome those small mindless interruptions, glad to have his thoughts distracted from the bleak future that awaited him. However, as they began the last leg of their journey, Dumble-dork finally saw to it that it was time to speak up.

"We should be arriving within an hour" he declared, though his eyes seemed deep in thought on other matters. "You know Mr. Malfoy, I know you are not the least bit fond of me and would much rather keep to yourself, but indulge an old man and listen" It was an all too drastic change in the old man's demeanor, and Draco swore to himself for what had clearly been a less than perfect composure. As if sensing his thoughts, the old man added: "And, for the record, though you may in fact be a perfect picture of obedience now, I see more than I let on. Even an old man like me knows when they are... less the appreciated." Malfoy neither nodded in agreement nor moved to contradict the man, but rather stayed silent and listened as he had been told.

"Nearly six and a half years ago you boarded the Hogwarts Express and since day one you made it your business to fit the role you had envisioned for yourself" began the man, not once breaking eye contact. Malfoy could just hear the upcoming Death Eater accusatory speech in his mind and forced himself to remain impassive despite his rising anger. "You knew you were to be in Slytherin, all too aware of your own ambitions. What you didn't know was that young Mr. Potter, the boy-who-lived who stood up against you that very first day was also destined to enter Slytherin. The Sorting Hat makes the lists before you guys arrive, you see, all to aware of your natures before he ever settles on your heads at the ceremony. Granted, he has been known to change his mind if something new is revealed, but most predictions can be seen from miles away, even by those of us who aren't naturally inclined to Sorting Ceremonies. Young Harry, however, though he was told that he could be great in Slytherin, asked the hat despite his obvious ambitious streak to be placed elsewhere. Now what does this prove to you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"That Potter's stupid side won over his Slytherin leanings?" he replied dryly, growing annoyed with any conversation regarding the Golden Boy, especially when coming from the king of the fanclub himself, Dumble-dork. To his surprise, the headmaster laughed.

"Not quite, Mr. Malfoy" The old man seemed unfazed by Malfoy's growing glare. "What it does prove is that though Harry was destined to be in Slytherin, he could change fate through choice. Choice! Such an obvious but novel suggestion all at once! To think that a boy who shares the brother-wand to Lord Voldemort, can speak parseltongue, and possesses an uncanny grasp for the dark can so distinctly take a different path with no more than the power of his choice". The old man paused, sitting up a little straighter as he peered into Malfoy's eyes.

"I see rage in you boy" he concluded. "And ambition. A thirst for power. An inclination towards evil. But I also see nobility, pride, and loyalty. You walk a dangerous road, Mr. Malfoy. The path you are leading will take you to some difficult crossroads. We all face them, every day,

because we all inherently have the ability to become Lord Voldemort. After all, he too was but a boy once, a student of Hogwarts no less, who simply choose the wrong path. It is all, in the end, a matter of choice."

"Is there a point, Professor?" he snapped, angry at what was clearly yet another person who condemned him as a death eater. To his surprise, the old man smiled.

"You are not a Death Eater, Mr. Malfoy" declared the bearded man much to the young boy's shock, dispelling all the anger in the young Slytherin's eyes. "That is one choice you have already made. I only sought to warn you that some paths are bumpier than others, though the prize at the end may be great. I take it that you have foreseen certain... inconveniences... that may arise during your visit home. Certain ... family matters ... that you may be forced to attend to. I would hope that if you were to be able to steal yourself from such affairs and, say, within a reasonable margin were to contact me, I would feel reassured in that you had successfully... settled such matters. I keep hoping that all my students are safe, you see. Not hearing from them leads me to jump to some dire conclusions and I do tend to act impulsively. Comes with all the sugar, I guess. So if you could contact me, the password to the Flo line in my office, my private secure line, is lemony snaps, bubble gum, and cheese."

"Lemony snaps, bubble gum, and cheese?" repeated the boy dumbly, still in shock. So, if he understood the crazy coot correctly, Dumbledore knew of his plans to run and simply wanted some confirmation that he had indeed made it so as to not stage a rescue attempt.

"Simple password. My favorite muggle treats, strongly recommend them" explained Dumbledore as though nothing had transpired. "Though I must say, that bubble gum has never been particularly good for my digestion". And with that, they continued the rest of the trip in silence. Draco stared at the man before him in wonder. The headmaster apparently was more than willing to take up arms to save Draco without demanding anything in return. Moreover, he was willing to let Draco run away with knowledge that could prove invaluable to the Order on nothing more than the confirmation than he was safe.

_So this is what it feels to be with the good guys, _he concluded. _Crazy lot._

Author's Note:

Sorry it isn't as long as the last one, but I'm starting to work out the details of what troubles our young protagonist will encounter -evil grin- which means I have some heavy writing up ahead. Keep sending in your reviews and criticism!

Also, like I said last time, I want to see what the general feel would be for a Draco-someone pairing taking into consideration the events of "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince". It would require of me to reread the last book at least twice more so I want to see if I have support for it before I get cracking on it. It would be a WHILE though, since this story won't be ending any time soon.


	26. Chapter 26

No Beginning Chapter Author's Note here except to say I LOVE MY REVIEWERS.

Chapter 26:

---

_Hermione's Point of View_

---

_Cold._

She stared at the piece of paper before her, rereading the words weakly as she tried to deny that it was true. She was so stunned, she barely noticed her knees touch the floor or the involuntary shivering of her hands. She just stared, wanting to deny what she knew to be true as she stared at the elegant green ink handwriting of Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione,_

_My mother wrote to me last night and asked me to return home early to settle some family matters. Don't worry about me, everything will be fine. Have a Merry Christmas and make sure Zabini and the Weasel-ette don't get into too much trouble. Till next time, take care of yourself since I really don't want to get stuck with all that Head Boy work on my own._

_Draco_

_Till next time..._, She thought, feeling herself overcome with a cold dread as realization sunk in. Granted, it was an assumption far beyond what the simple words expressed, but she knew better than to expect him to be direct about anything. If matters were indeed as light and carefree as the note made them out to be, he wouldn't have even bothered with the letter. No, the message was clear. Take care of yourself and keep an eye on our friends while I am gone, however long that might be.

_He's running_. She concluded, finally lifting her eyes off the paper. He knows it's coming and he's going to run. _Till next time..._ would there be a next time?

She pulled the paper close to her, hugging it as though it would bring him back. And though she tried to shake the feeling that this was the end, all she could feel was an unyielding sense of cold.

–_One week later_–

"Come with us Hermione" begged Ginny for the thousandth time. "I'm sure he'll be back as soon as school starts. There is no need for you to just stay around here waiting for nothing."

"I know" replied the girl, her voice grateful though the feeling didn't breech the deep sadness that threatened to overwhelm her once cheerful brown orbs. "But you know I can't go anywhere without worrying. I want to be here if he gets back".

"_When _he gets back" insisted Ginny, though the head girl could see that the conviction in the redhead's voice was not in the least bit reflected in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'll write every week without fail." reassured Hermione, not wanting to worry her friend. "Besides, you'll have your hands full if Zabini visits. Merlin knows your brother has been impossible ever since the Yule ball." Her efforts were rewarded by a giggle from her love-struck friend. "Merry Christmas Ginny".

"Merry Christmas Hermione" granted the redhead, hugging her friend tightly before turning to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione didn't blame the girl for trying to shake some sense into her. But her current worries went beyond her normal logical state. She needed to be here, at Hogwarts, because she would not be able to forgive herself if he came back only to find her gone. She had spoken to her parents, asking to stay to catch up with school work. Then, putting on a good face for the Golden Duo, she had urged Harry and Ron to go on to the Burrow without her, though the facade had failed in impressing the youngest Weasley and one very intuitive Slytherin who had been all too aware of Draco's absence. She had let them both see the letter, and though neither agreed in her conclusions, their reassurances lacked any conviction beyond their need to try to relieve her anxiousness.

_Where are you now, Draco?_ She wondered, pulling her robes closer to her body as she began to make her way back to campus along with the few students who would be staying for the Winter Holidays. Did his mother truly only want him back for legitimate reasons? Or was Lucius Malfoy waiting back at the manor, Death Eaters in tow, in hopes of snatching their newest recruit? Had he escaped, unharmed? Had the caught him and forced him to join? Had they even needed to force him?

_No._ She told herself. He would fight back, that much was certain. But not for the first time she wondered if that was necessarily a good thing. How would the Dark Lord react to the rejection of the son of his most loyal of followers? Was Draco strong enough to hold out? Would his holding out get him killed?

_Have I driven him to his death sentence?_ She wondered once in the confinements of her room, letting the tears she'd been holding back fall freely. She pulled out the diary, but no matter how much she wrote, it no longer provided the comfort she needed. For the first time in a long time, Hermione doubted herself.

_Was I wrong to push him so far? Was I wrong to seek the good in him?_ She struggled with the feeling that the person Draco had become, partly due to her interferences, would inevitably stand up to the Dark Lord and, before the army of Death Eaters, was doomed to perish.

"Will he ever be able to forgive me?" She asked the empty expanse around her, though the real question lay unspoken:

_If he dies, will I ever be able to forgive myself?_

Author's Note:

I know, it's short. But the next short chapie is finished and the traumatic dark reencounter is nearly 75 done and definitely worth the wait, if I do say so myself. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews since they are definitely making this entire experience more enjoyable. Until the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing and I'll try my best not to let you down!


	27. Chapter 27

(Quick edit: made some grammar changes, no substantives changers were made)

There are times when I loath These past few weeks of being unable to upload my chapter distinctly fall under one of "those times". BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS!

The GOOD News:

I have finished writing the remaining chapters for this story! It is done. The story ended up being shorter that I had originally envisioned if only because the characters decided to run away with themselves and do things that were most distinctly not in my plans. Regardless, I am pleased with the results and felt it necessary to patch things up with the Ginny-Zabini side of things before I dared start closing things up. Enjoy!

Chapter 27:

---

_Ginny's Point of View:_

---

It had taken all of two seconds once they had stepped onto King's Cross Station that Ron Weasley, her less than adorable older brother, decided he needed to spill the beans.

"Mooom!" he whined in a tone comparable to that of a four year old. "Ginny is dating a Death Eater!" _Yes, lovely, thank you Ron. I'll be sure to kill you for this_, she thought dryly, not in the least bit pleased at the look in her mother's eyes and, what was even more frightening, the rising red anger color in her father's cheeks. Always the more relaxed of the two, Mr. Weasley was usually the Good Cop vs. Mrs. Weasley's all too terrifying Bad Cop routine. However, on really serious matters, those that went beyond the usual pranks and teenage issues, Mr. Weasley could far surpass his wife's temper. And though she had only witnessed the raging color in his eyes once (and, in his defense, the twins had it coming that time), she had learned enough to fear it.

"Ginevra Weasley, in the car, NOW!" said the terse voice of Mr. Weasley, grinding his teeth as though trying to keep himself from exploding in the midst of the muggles at the station. Ginny knew this was not the time to defend her case and, allowing herself the most discreet of kicks at Ron, she quietly followed her parents. This would not be a good day.

---

_Some time later — the brothers' Point of View:_

---

"How long have they been in there?" whispered Fred to Ron as they both tried unsuccessfully to understand the muffled scream feast that was under way in the kitchen. Perhaps because of his temper or the sheer intensity of the exchange, Mr. Weasley's silencing spell had not been sufficient to block out the entirety of the noise their little conversation was producing.

"Not long enough" grumbled Ron, who was trying his best to push down his sense of guilt for having brought this on his sister by reassuring himself that it was for her own good. His reply, however, earned him a smack on the head from George.

"I'm sure Miss. Loony would love to hear what a righteous jackass her boyfriend has become" suggested George, his usually light tone infinitely more vindictive than usual if only in sympathy for his sister.

"She sure is battling it out though" commented Fred, as another high pitched wailing from Ginny emerged from the jumble of unintelligible noises coming from the fight arena. One thing was for certain, the youngest Weasley had more than inherited her parent's tempers.

"Never a good strategy" added George, the twins taking on the commentator role as though the battle continued. "Just gives them something else to whine about. Either shut up or joke your way our of it, isn't that right Fred?"

"Or find some suitable means of escape" replied Fred, winking at his twin as they both recalled one very heated parental discussion which had resulted in the twins making a run for it thanks to some well placed explosive charms.

"Shhhh, I think it's over" interrupted Ron, noticing the yells had died down and that the silence barrier was being removed. By his count, the entire thing had lasted slightly over an hour.

Firstly Mrs. Weasley walked out, her face pale from what had clearly been a brutal battle. Her voice had been strangely quiet during the whole affair, and the twins recognized how truly bad a fight it was by their mother's silence. Next came Mr. Weasley with Ginny at her side, and though both looked worst for wear, the youngest girl wore the slightest twinkle of triumph in her eyes.

"You can stop hiding from back there boys" announced Mrs. Weasley, gaining some semblance of her usual control over family affairs by calling at the boys. Ron walked out with his head held high, probably waiting for some prize for having spoken out against his sister. The twins, recognizing the look in their sister's eyes, chuckled at the impending blow out.

"Mr. Zabini will be joining us for the Holidays next week and I expect all of you on your best behavior" managed Mr. Weasley with as much dignity as he could muster what was clearly a defeat. Ron choked at this, though it might also have been caused by the particularly spicy shock tart the twins had handed him but a few seconds before. "I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, which means I expect you not to insult or fling accusations at him, Ron. He is your sister's boyfriend, and you will respect as much. I also expect you to bring your girlfriend over at some point, seeing as she had been curiously ignored in this entire process. If your sister's choice is going to be scrutinized, I don't see why yours shouldn't be too" Almost as if sensing the protest, he added: "End of discussion" with a finality that not even the twins would question.

And though Ginny knew this was a huge triumph, the worst was yet to come. Because though her father had agreed to give her boyfriend the benefit of the doubt, it was all too clear that Blaise would be on her father's radar from the moment he stepped foot into the Burrow. Hoping to warn him and share the half happy news, she rushed to get Pig, her less than remarkable owl, skipping past the stunned face Ron who could not understand how the supposed Death Eater had somehow managed to invade his family holidays.

---

_Christmas Morning_

---

"Am I presentable?" asked Ginny to Fred... or was it George?... for the third time that breakfast. The red haired boy looked her over from behind the large piece of toast he held in his hands and gave her a thumbs up.

"Though you really should do something about that piece of bacon you got stuck between your teeth" motioned the other unidentifiable twin, which caused the young redhead to run out to the nearest mirror, only to return to smack both her brothers on the head for the unnecessary prank, which led into one of the usual Weasley fights. Their antics were cut short as the doorbell rang and the usually noisy household stopped in its tracks. Just one moment afterwards, a rather large mass of redheads ran towards the door, each wanting to take the first look at their guest. Some smooth maneuvers dodging the larger men around her, Ginny Weasley made it to the front to receive her boyfriend.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, all at once forgetting the mass of overprotective men behind her at the sight of Blaise Zabini. She launched herself at him and he faked choking gestures in an attempt to get the glaring men to laugh. It worked, or at least, broke the tension enough for the first of them to step up.

"You must be Mr. Zabini" declared Mr. Weasley, extending his hand to the boy who shook it with a strong grip. "Merry Christmas and make yourself at home". The boy nodded, careful to politely step into the house and avoid the two dung bombs that the twins had placed near the door which landed on none other that Percy.

"Fred! George!" intoned Mrs. Weasley, ready to take command of things as she half expected at least one to have hit their guest. However, aside from ruffling the feathers of Percy, which was far from new, Zabini had escaped unscathed. Granted, he had been warned by Ginny to keep his eyes open for such pranks and had himself installed similar ones for his friends. It was good to see that the paranoia Malfoy had taught him had served for something.

"May I say, Mrs. Weasley, that this is a lovely house" he began, bringing out his trademark charm and directing every ounce of it towards the unsuspecting mother.

"Why thank you Blaise" she replied, not used to people complimenting their humble abode, much less in the aftermath of any of the twin's antics.

"It has so much personality, especially with all those interesting muggle pieces. The car in the driveway almost blew me out of my broom in surprise". Granted, not the best approach to getting Mrs. Weasley to approve, but the compliment certainly got a spark out of Mr. Weasley whose eyes twinkled at the prospect of a fellow muggle afficionado joining the family. And as he suavely continued to charm his way into her parent's trust (and even that of the twins once a few embarrassing Ron pictures were exchanged), Ginny allowed herself a deep sigh of relieve at what might actually be a relatively normal Christmas Day.

Author's Note: Sorry to disappoint you for avoiding the touchy gift exchange scene, but they are a little to over done in fanfics. P Regardless, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone! I am about to do what few have done be fore: beg. I would love for the story to break the 200 review mark before it ends and seeing as the # of chapters left is getting progressively lower, I figured I'd give you all a heads up and BEG and PLEAD for your reviews. I'm even making a sad puppy face on this side of the screen, which I'm sure would melt all your little hearts into reviewing had you the chance to see it. So, like always, Enjoy! and if you do, please review. D (Even if you don't, review anyway and tell me so!)

Chapter 28:

---

_Hermione's Point of View:_

---

In all her studies of war and men, it had never occurred to Hermione Granger that she would find herself at the other end of the spectrum, where countless women before her had stood as they waited for their loved ones to return home from battle. It was indeed a measure of strength, beyond that which any physical exchange can ever produce, for in this waiting game of wills the women fought their worst fears as they replayed themselves night after night through an endless series of nightmares than shook them far more than whatever realities their male counterparts might have actually faced. It was this uncertainty, which intrinsically terrifies all human beings, muggle and wizard alike, which slowly became Hermione's closest companion during her Winter Holidays.

_Five more, no six more days,_ she counted out as she crossed out another box from the calendar besides her bed. Her Christmas gifts lay forgotten by her bedside, all her attention focused on the ever slow passage of time. And even as she longed for the fated day to arrive, to see if he would indeed return at the start of their last term, the feeling came inevitably accompanied by an equally pressing hope that such a day would never arrive. For if it did, it would no longer be possible to allow herself to believe that all might indeed be well. Because if he did not emerge from the Hogwarts Express as she hoped, all that awaited her was a lifetime of uncertainty about the boy who had walked into her life, turned it on itself, and walked out never to be seen again.

_Where are you, Draco Malfoy?_, she wondered for the thousands time, wondering if she would ever truly know.

---

_Six Days Later_

---

As each student filed out from the Hogwarts Express, Hermione seemed to be the only one to notice the trademark striking blond locks missing from the mass of Slytherins. She waited, a practice that had become almost second nature in the month gone by, her eyes darting back and forth every time a new Slytherin badge popped out of the train's entrance. And even as the flow of students began trickling down, she still stood there, waiting as though time had stopped, waiting for her friend.

_Soon_, she told herself, her hands gripping at her robes in anticipation of seeing him again.

_Soon,_ she reiterated to herself, as the mass began to die down to no more than a two students at any one time.

_Soon,_ she forced herself to believe, as the last of the officers of the train unboarded, looking around for any new passengers before heading back inside the cabin. It wasn't until the train had left the station than she knew that he would not be returning. And for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger learned the true meaning of loss.

---

---

She wasn't sure how long she waited by the empty railroad tracks of the Hogsmead station. She just stood there, time a thing of the past, waiting as though the train could turn back at any moment to explain the misunderstanding and then Draco Malfoy would return. She could feel Ginny shaking her, trying to snap some sense into her, and she distantly acknowledged the equally lost figure of Zabini who looked broken and cold. It was at some point during all this that, though her mind never consciously understood the events that had transpired, she concluded that she was done waiting. Without further warning, she turned away from her worried best friend and began to jog back to campus straight set on getting an answer.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you today, Miss. Granger" acknowledged Dumbledore as she stormed unceremoniously into his office, ignoring the rather startled Ginny she had conveniently locked outside upon entering. "Please, take a seat" he added, crinkling his forehead in thought, his eyes infinitely older than she remembered. _This is the cost of war_, she thought numbly as she stared at the worn man before her. She just wondered how much more any of them could take.

"Where is he?" she asked, not even bothering to explain more than that. In turn, the old man let out a deep sigh filled with an immeasurable sadness that seemed all too far from his normal muggle-pastry-loving self.

"Mr. Malfoy will not be rejoining us at Hogwarts" he finally answered, his voice heavy and frail. "I believe you would be proud to hear that before he left the train for home, he saw it fit to bestow upon me an invaluable amount of information on Voldemort's movements". Her eyes widened at his words.

"What happened?" she managed, her voice barely above a whisper. Knowing he had entered the Malfoy Manor as a traitor who'd aided the Order was doing little for her nerves.

"That, I cannot answer" he replied. "But I can give you a choice" With a graceful gesture, he pulled out something from his robe's pocket and, opening his aged fingers slowly, revealed the smallest little bauble of shining silver liquid she quickly identified as a miniature pensieve. "It all comes down to choice, Miss. Granger. No one would fault you for looking away. But because you have asked, here's your answer. Whether you choose to see it or not is entirely up to you" He stood up from his desk, leaving the trinket behind. "I'll give you some privacy. Feel free to make use of my office for as long as you need. I'll be outside should you require anything". With that, he patted her softly on the shoulder and left. But at that point, she knew there was no choice. The choice had been made the moment she had dared breach the cold facade of one Draco Malfoy. So upon hearing the door close behind Dumbledore, she immediately extended her hand and took the pensieve before her, and thus the memory unraveled.

Though she had never been there before, the startling image of the impressive Malfoy Manor was all too easy to recognize. The silver trims of every carving besides Slytherin green engravings formed an infinite number of Malfoy crests on the building walls. It was a place of history, the household of an old and proud family that had all but lost its dignity under the rule of its present holder. The memory swerved over the mansion, landing near a single empty window, pushing through and into the confinements of the building. However, she forgot that this was indeed nothing more than a vision as she heard one terrifyingly familiar voice scream.

It was hard to contain the burst of rage that exploded within her at the pain filled sounds of his voice. The memory took her closer to the screaming, and she longed to make it move faster so she could reach him. Eventually, it came to a painful stop before the last doorway, the sounds unbearably loud beyond it. In her field of vision came forth the aged hand she recognized as Dumbledore's, his elegant fingers making a few graceful gestures as they played with the wooden door before him. Almost instantly, the door gave way to another vision, one that let the viewer see what lay beyond the wooden frame. Unable to turn her eyes away despite what she knew would be there, she stared on.

The room was pitch black and it took her eyes a few moments to adjust. Occasionally, a spark of yellow light would flash against the floor and stop again. Figures of men stood in a circle, glistening eyes bright with excitement, as they stared at their master, the tall figure at the end of the room, whose eyes shot blood red. She didn't need to have ever seen him before to know who he was and the thought of standing but a door's distance away from Lord Voldemort, even if only through a memory, was chilling. But not half as terrifying as the blood curling screams that erupted once more, begging for mercy, as the yellow light enveloped his twitching body on the floor of the room. Another whispered _-crucio-_ and he was at it again, and all around him the men laughed.

"Son, this is your destiny. Embrace it" Said a tall blond man who stood at Voldemort's right, his blue eyes a disgusting reflection of his pained son's blues. "You have lasted so much, and yet we know your heart does not lie with the Order. Let your pride go and accept your Lord as your Master". The yellow light started up again, and she recognized that it sprung forth at him from his very own father's wand. _'So this is how you break a man'_, she thought to herself. _'So this is how you make a Death Eater'. _She struggled against the memory that held her where she stood, wanting to interfere, make it stop. She even screamed, and though her voice rang true in her mind, it fell on deaf ears by those present.

The torture didn't continue for long as Lord Voldemort called for a respite. He then plucked Malfoy's chin up with his fingers, kissing him on the forehead.

"Soon you will break" he promised, his hand caressing the boy's cheek, and making him shiver with repulsion. It only served to make the Dark Lord laugh. "You will either break or you will die" But as he held him there, the blue orbs she had grown to love stared up for a moment, making contact with her own eyes. _He knows I'm here_, she realized numbly, knowing the recognition in his eyes extended beyond that which he would allow for only Dumbledore. And though she grasped at that one moment for all it as worth, almost as if one cue, another barrage of attacks started once more. And as much as Draco's screams tore at her with a ferocity that left her feeling battered and weak, nothing could compare to the heart piercing feeling of hearing them stop. There, in the midst of the men he had betrayed, before a father he had never loved, but a door's reach away from salvation, lay the unmoving body of her friend, Draco Malfoy.

She returned to herself, finding herself in Dumbledore's Office once more. She felt the tears she had bottled up break loose, and she clutched her knees to herself as she rocked back and forth, weeping. He was gone, and all that was left was a deep sense of emptiness and silence.

Author's Note: Read and Review and I will update soon! D


	29. Chapter 29

**EPILOGUE:**

It was quiet morning at her London Office, as Hermione Granger sipped at her coffee from behind her desk. Nearly six months after the end of the war, and the reconstruction work had barely just begun. She had been working in the office all throughout the last four years, ever since she had graduated from Hogwarts, unable to run away from England after all that had occurred. Even now, though the war had ended, she could not make herself contemplate leaving. There were still many cases left unsolved in the aftermath of the battles: Death Eater spells and curses that had outlived their masters, Giant riots among those few tribes Hagrid had been unable to persuade to the Order's side, and countless cases of missing persons whose families awaited a long yearned sense of closure.

_Who are you kidding Granger?_ She asked herself, her better sense resonating in her mind in the only voice that had ever truly gotten through: Draco's.

_So I'm still trying to find my own closure_, she accepted, her heart clenching slightly at the old memory. It had taken her a long time to come to grips with his death and forgive herself for it. Guilt is a strange feeling, often times ignoring all actual reason when it so chooses. But she had let go, for better or for worst, and she was sure that she had grown because of it.

_We all did,_ she concluded, allowing herself the briefest smile at the picture that waved at her from her desk: that of Ginny and Zabini standing with their first born child: Draco Zabini. The two had grown very close in the aftermath of Draco's death, and it seemed fated that they should marry upon graduating. After all, they had been living in dangerous times, so there had been no time to loose. She smiled back at the picture, wondering if the two would have ever found each other had she never dared to make peace with her fellow head boy.

_Would I have ever even found myself?_ She wondered, thinking of all she had discovered through her friend's deep blue eyes. He had challenged her world at every moment, daring her to look beyond what she had allowed herself to see. He had let her know the meaning of true bravery, of loyalty, of sacrifice, of love. And thought it had come at a very painful cost, the result was worth it.

_Was it worth dying for, Draco?_ She considered, not for the first time, though she had long since concluded that it had been. He must have known what he'd face upon entering the Malfoy Manor a traitor, but it had been the price for being right. War does not determine who is right, but rather who is left, and in this process all too many good men and women are lost to the comings and goings of war. She would never fully know what had gone through his mind during his dying moments, but she hoped he had understood the value of his sacrifice. The information he had bestowed on the Order proved priceless in the end, and more lives were saved because of it than could ever be measured. He had taken the hard path, a choice that had cost him his life, but the reward had been immense.

"Miss Granger, you have another case. Another missing person report" announced the voice from the speaker on her desk, and she pushed her thoughts away. For better or for worst, life had moved on, and she knew that little by little, step by step, they were rebuilding a world Draco would have been proud of.

"Send it in" she replied, feeling strong and confident, the memory of her last year at Hogwarts and those precious days with one life altering Draco Malfoy making her the person she was today.

"Please take a seat" she mumbled under her breath as she heard the door close, her eyes busy looking for a new file among her drawers.

"Hello Granger" said the voice as he entered her office and for a moment she didn't glance up, too used to hearing that same voice speak to her mind to truly acknowledge what had just occurred. But as he cleared his throat and stepped forward, she glanced up from her files and saw the face she thought she would never see again.

There he stood, blond hair longer than she remembered, with a scar crossing over his right eyebrow. Her eyes immediately dropped to the stump of an arm above his left limb, a sloppy cut filled with ugly scars, almost as if sawed off right above where a death eater mark would be. But despite his battered body, witness of more crimes and pains than anyone should ever be forced to endure, his eyes still shone with as the same proud blues from her memories and the sight of them made her crumble to her knees.

"I never left London" she blurted out, because she somehow needed to let him know just how much he'd changed her life. He chuckled, a tense sound.

"Neither did I" he replied, though his voice was hesitant. "Dumbledore's penseive... it was incomplete. I... I apologize for that." He paused, looking at his shoes as he fidgeted. _He thinks I'm angry at him,_ she realized numbly as he continued: "But it was necessary. You couldn't know they had saved me... you would have tried to find me... and then you wouldn't have been safe" He was about to add something when she made up her mind that five years of thinking him for dead were enough. Without warning, she ran over towards him and swung her arms around him, burying her face against his battered form.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" she managed, and a trademark Malfoy grin spread through his features. He kissed her forehead, forcing her to look into his eyes for her answer. _Wow_, she though, finding a depth behind those blues that had been all too lacking in her life. _How did I ever imagine myself going on without this?_ And looking into them, she knew that there was only one last thing to say:

"Welcome home".

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for all your support! I will update soon with some DELETED SCENES (Trust me, you won't want to miss these!) Plus some very deserved individual thank you to some very special reviewers and my best reviewer awards!

Oh! Like always, Harry Potter and so forth belong to JK Rowling.

Also, part of this chapter is from a quote from Bertrand Russell which states: "War does not determine who is right- only who is left"

LOVE YA GUYS!


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the long wait but the start of classes has kept me busy.

Thank you all sooo much for your reviews and support throughout this story. It was my first fan fiction and I really truly enjoyed the experience. Trying as it was at times, especially during those late night when I should have been studying rather than writing, I'm glad to say it was more than worth it. Anyway, for your enjoyment, I'm including some deleted scenes from the story. These aren't polished nor do some even fit into the story, but I do think you will enjoy them. Especially when it comes to:

---

**THE ALTERNATE ENDING**

---

Okay, so I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why exactly I ended the story as I did. Well, I wrote a few different plots each with its own different ending, but by the time I got to the end of the Yule ball chapter, I realized (during a rather odd conversation with my best bud) that I had finished the story I had intended to tell. Hermione had learned all I had needed her to learn, and though I could have continued the story for an nth number of chapters more, the story I NEEDED to tell had already been told.

In the pursuit of this grander truth though, I walked quite a few paths and well, here is what this story could have been:

Here is one version of Hermione's conversation with Dumbledore in the last chapter that would have led to a rather different ending.

---

"I want in" she declared, not even bothering with explanations, her voice filled with a bravado she had come to criticize in the Golden Boy.

"That, my dear, is impossible" he replied softly but sternly. "I will not place a student in danger, Head girl or not. You will have to rest assured that the situation is being taken care of".

"He didn't make it, did he?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. "He was going to run away, I knew he would. But if you guys are planning anything, that means he didn't make it, did he?" The old man nodded sadly, motioning for the girl to sit.

"We have identified a number of locations of where he might be." he explained. "The Order is monitoring the Death Eater movements in these locations to try to establish the most likely candidates. It will be a small operation, parallel hit-and-run strategies once we can narrow down the location further. Assuming he is still alive". The words were not meant unkindly, but as the truth. She needed to face it, and Dumbledore was never one to shy from the truth before his students.

"I'll go with you." she insisted, even as he moved to deny her request once more. "You need me". He lifted an eyebrow at this but said nothing as she continued. "I have no pretension of being the hero here, nor do I expect to compare at the level of fully trained aurors. But you need me. Because if he is alive, you have no idea how far gone he'll be. And if you hope to bring back anything beyond the shell of a man, a hollow shadow of whom he used to be, you'll need me to be there. The Order can find and save Malfoy. I can save Draco." The old man looked at her calculatingly, his eyes wrinkling as he considered her words. For the first time in her many years at Hogwarts, she noticed how terribly old he looked, beyond that which could simply be attributed to age. He looked tired and tired, worry lines marking his once vivacious eyes. It was a humbling thought, to think that the great Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of the modern world, was in fact only human. And what a terrifying thought it was.

"You may come on three conditions" he finally declared, and despite her fears she allowed herself a small smile of triumph. "Firstly, you will follow orders. No matter how much you disagree with them, you will be there under my charge and will act accordingly". He waited until she nodded before continuing. "Secondly, under no circumstances are you to inform any of the students, and this includes Miss. Weasley, of our plan." She nodded, making a mental note that not informing Ginny of the plan did not necessary mean keeping her friend completely in the dark. "Lastly, if a fight breaks out, you will aparate to a location I will disclose to you before the mission and wait for further instructions from the Order members from there. You will stay there and not move, no matter what might have happened to Mr. Malfoy, the Order members in the mission, or myself." She nodded again, a little more reluctantly than the first two times, but determined to go no matter what.

"Good" he concluded, standing from his seat. "In that case, be ready to be called upon at any moment. We will see if we have a location to make our move soon. In the mean time, I suggest you get some rest. Merlin knows, we'll need it."

--

author explanation:

Like I said, it isn't polished. But it might have been fun to write out a military sort of mission to save Malfoy, which I have never tried before. Nice writing exercise, to say the least. Fortunately (unfortunately?), I changed my mind before I wrote it. I did, however, write the first conversation between Malfoy and Hermione during and after the rescue which I am rather proud of. Here we go:

--

"Draco" she whispered, her hand touching his cheek. He twitched involuntarily, as if preparing himself for more pain and degradation. "It's me. Hermione. Look at me". Slowly, as if his head was too heavy to lift, he struggled to look her in the eyes. When he did, all the tears he'd been holding back burst.

"I've died, haven't I?" he asked, crying like a lost boy. "They finally got tired of waiting for me to change. They killed me" She shook her head, pained at seeing her strong friend so broken.

"No. I'm here to get you out of here". She said, her hands already working at the bonds that held him. She noticed that his wrists were bloodied, probably from trying against the binds in the past. How many times he had suffered a night such as this one were beyond her. Suddenly, as if struck by understanding, his eyes fluttered open and widened.

"Get out of here" he whispered, with an intensity that had thus far been lacking. "Get out! They'll come back. They always do. And when they find you... I won't be broken Hermione. But I don't know what I'd do if they laid a finger on you". She was touched by his concern but there was no time to argue. She was gonna get him out of here, whether he liked it or not.

"We're leaving together"

**NEXT SCENE : ALREADY BACK AT HOGWARTS**

"Nothing permanent" said Madam Pomfrey after a thorough exam. "At least, not physically. The rest... well... only time will tell. He's a strong boy though. Most would have crumbled with so much as half of what he went through. Tough indeed". She patted Hermione kindly on the shoulder and left the girl to stand vigil on her friend.

Sam refused to leave his side, even as nightfall came. Ginny brought her food and Pomfrey set up an adjacent bed for her, just in case she wanted to rest up. Ginny stayed up for as long as she dared before heading to the common room, promising to come check on them first thing in the morning. However, he was to awaken near dawn.

She must have fallen asleep, or at least dozed off for a few seconds, because when she opened her eyes from what seemed to her to be a long blink, she found his blue eyes staring into hers. Almost by instinct, she launched herself to hug him, causing him to start back in shock. She clung to him as if her life depended on it, fresh tears flowing onto his shirt. He allowed himself to pat her on the back to calm her down.

"It's okay" he reassured, a smile gracing his face for the first time in what seemed to be ages. "We're both safe now. I have no idea how you did it, but we are. And that's all that matters". She nodded into his shirt and managed to sit up straight, pulling the chair by his bedside closer to where he lay. Her hand never left his. He then grinned and added, almost as an afterthought. "Thanks for the Christmas present. I regret to say I might have... misplaced it in my travels" He laughed, a sad laugh, and she allowed herself to smile in reply and gave his hand a small squeeze. (IN THIS VERSION, I HAD THOUGHT SOME STUPID PRESENT OR OTHER – IGNORE)

"A small price to pay for having you back" she replied, glad to hear him express some degree of humor given the circumstances. "Besides, what did you expect me to do? Carry on an entire semester doing all the Head girl tasks on my own?". To this, he laughed, and a weight was lifted off her chest to hear it sound so... normal. As good a time as any, she gathered. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but Madam Pomfrey says that the healing will only begin when you let it. So if you want to talk... now, later, whenever, I'm here. Just so you know". He nodded, his eyes filling up with dreadful memories that made her hate herself for bringing up. But it was necessary, and they both knew it.

"It began... Christmas day. It had been... a good day, until that moment, I dare say" he stopped, closing his eyes as a tear dropped past his cheek. She longed to wipe it away but was terrified of doing anything that might interrupt him. "I even had your present, which had definitely made me happy. Put it away in my trunk, away from my father, that is. I'd had just about enough of his death eater talk to warn me to keep my things ready to leave on a moment's notice." He let down a long sigh. "Must have missed my window cause next thing I know I'm shaken out of my room by three death eaters. I stunned one, I think" he allowed himself a pride filled smile and she gave herself a small moment to breath. The worst was yet to come. "I... my father had me pretty figured out. He knew I wasn't Dumbledore's man. Knew I loved power. Knew I was ambitious as any Slytherin before me. All the right traits, I guess. God knows I've considered it before. I guess I never did because... I never saw myself following his orders, being his pet, bowing to his every whim for fear of my life. But you already knew that, didn't you?" He smiled to himself, thinking back on the few sentences he'd read that first day on the train to Hogwarts. She only nodded in reply. "The torture began that night. Simple crucio curses, nothing too fancy. Just pain, pure and simple. It... its agonizing. Mind numbing, if you will. But not deadly. And most definitely not the sort of thing that breaks your spirit. I needed... more persuasion". It was at this stage that he broke into sobs, losing all grip he had on his emotions and letting the avalanche loose. "I ... I killed him... I killed a man. And I couldn't stop it, wasn't strong enough. One thing is to withhold my father's imperious curse, quite another that of the dark Lord himself. Oh god... and his daughter was crying... begging... I..." She edged into the bed besides him and held him in his arms, whispering soothing words into his ears as though she could make the memories go away.

"It was not your fault" she whispered, talking his chin and forcing his eyes to meet hers. "It's not your fault" She repeated, rather forcefully. "Whatever evils you might have committed, it wasn't you doing them. It was him, Voldemort. Face it, face him, and let go of your guilt. You couldn't have done anything more than what you did"

"I could have killed myself" he said simply. "Spare the kid, spare the father, and kill myself before it all happened. My life was worth less than theirs'.

"Stop" she snapped. "Never, ever, say those words again. Your life is as worthy as any other and you did the right thing standing up to Voldemort. He would have killed them regardless of whether or not you were there to witness it. It's his way. He's lost whatever humanity he has left and now relishes in pain, suffering, and all the shortcomings of human existence. Your pain will only feed his power. Let it go".

"But the killings didn't work" he continued, almost as if he'd never heard her. "I... I denied him again. Told him I wouldn't be a death eater. Begged him to let me go. God, I how I begged to be left to die in peace. And then he entered my mind... I felt violated. He couldn't read my memories, that much I know for it was the only thing keeping me sane and I held on to those." Then he stopped and with a sad smile added "They were all my life was worth... a few happy memories with you, Zabini, and even that unbearable Weasellette But as he entered my mind and made me... see things. Hogwarts in flames. All the students slaughtered. Death. Destruction. And then... I know this must have been father's doing. Know it and I hate the bastard for it. He... they... I don't know how they found your picture... I had it hidden in my room, I swear... they made me see you dying by my own hands, being ... raped... by that filth... being... oh god..." He broke down in her arms, holding her to him as if afraid she'd disappear if he let go. "They... it almost broke me. That was it. That was the point of no return. One more day of that and I would have been done for. I would have given up my soul and that of everyone I'd ever known to stop the images." He closed his eyes and pushed her away, startling her as she was forced back into her seat. "I am indeed my father's son. That is undeniable. I would have traded anything to him, been his lap dog and puppet for his terror. I am as weak as my father. I don't deserve your pity". She stood up, looked him in the eye, and slapped.

"I have never pitied you". She snapped, looking him in the eye with a fury so unlike anything he'd seen in her. "I've felt compassion, solidarity, friendship, and love, but definitely not pity. And you are worthy of all those, as worthy as any human being is. More so because I have chosen to give you my trust and it just so happens to be accompanied with every good wish I could ever hope to send your way. But not pity. Pity is for a man like your father, who sees nothing but his own fear of death and his own greed. Pity is a man like Voldemort who has destroy all of his humanity for the sake of power." She let out a long, deep sigh. "I would have given my life, my body, my soul in an instant to spare you from everything you went through. But I can't, you have to face it. And you have to face it knowing that you beat it. You survived. Your father, Voldemort, and the lot of his death eaters were left confused and shocked as to how a kid could get away from them. Because you did. You are safe". She sat down by his bed side once more, letting his arms surround her as she lay her head against his shoulder. By the time Ginny came with breakfast, she found them both fast asleep in each others arms. Leaving the tray by the bed stand, she hurried out to class with a wide grin on her face.

–

Author's Note: Hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed that. They are poorly written since I never got around to proofreading, but they were fun to write anyway. And now, without further ado, here are the REVIEWER AWARDS:

**Most Dedicated Reviewers (Who win major brownie points and maybe even a cookie):**

reject from the back of the...

AND

rizahawkeye21

_Thanks guys for making me want to keep writing._

**Other top runners for this category included (Who would get a cupcake if I send it over the internet):**

Silent Kunoichi aka.Fiona (At a close 2nd!)

dracosxonexandxonlyxlioness

elizabeth elliot

c-dog

marajade64

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce

plzkthx101

**Special Thanks to:**

JustYourAverageReviewer – Because you got it! A single review that reminded me why I was doing all this! Thanks

Marajade64 - For my first review EVER

P.t2 - Because I made you want to write, and there are few things are rewarding as that

oneamsoundstage and stu6cle - For loving my diary pieces!

siese - Because you were the only one who made me tear up in your review

Oh! And DnCnChIcK369 and some others had mentioned some of their stories in their reviews! Feel free to post those up in reviews or send me a message and I'll be sure to check them out!

**A big hug to the rest of my reviewers:**

Pepermint patti, point of singularity, kichiko, pinker belle, mysticpam, lovelydeaths, Floating Goddess, Meg-z Peg-z, FarDeep, sosweet22, InvisibleBlueDice, waddlethepenguin, 1.778Aspectratio, Akkithewolfdemon, IsI Wisi, EmilyWallace, Aduro, Tzefire, princess-emeralda, DnCnChIcK369, jkrowlingismygod1990, tropicana31, Odi et amo., CaMoUfLaGeD-cOoKiE, rachhulk, eliot z., whetherbee, Azuriae, wednesday the 4th, Ebony-Amanda-brittany44, Unusual Name for a Girl, Kiyu.Kiliko, Silverdragontamor1317, thegataway-xx, herovillain, Camilia Vincent, daddysgirl101989, Roxxi05, nelygirl, princessmia89, venusseranade, Kathea, GooseyCorsair, xxclick-mexx, bloodwitch88, classicmovielover, JazzDancin', Anne06, BlueEyedGirl91, rejected7571, mcsrocksmysox, James Jago, contagiousbeauty, lilred-07, darkened-angle22

**And FINALLY**: This story is dedicated to Kinley, best friend and future editor, for being my harshest critic and greatest fan.


End file.
